Navygils and AirboysThe admirals daughters
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continence of An officer and a gentleman all for out country. This story start 11 years after the first one stopped and a lot has chanced because of a wrong doing by Horatio there is now a thunderstorm ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

**NAVYGIRLS AND AIRBOYS/ THE ADMIRALS DAUGHTERS**

Chapter 1.

It was midnight in Miami and a navy fleet was slowly making its way to the harbor.

At the deck of the enterprise that was leading stood a female admiral, her blond hair was swaying in the wind and she was looking tiredly out over the sea.

"Ma'am," one of her men said.

"Yes," she said with a sigh.

"Is the girls allowed to get of the ship while we are at bay?" he asked.

"No, they are grounded after what happened last we were at bay," she said.

"All four?" he asked.

"Just the three youngest, I want two MP's at each door at every time," she said.

"And the oldest," he said.

"Three MP's at her wherever she goes, I know the airboys are here to and I don't want anyone near her," she said.

"And the boy?" he asked.

"I want guards on their doors until I come back tomorrow," she said.

"And if their father tries to come onto the ship before you are back," he said.

"He's not allowed at this or any of my ships unless I am present, is that clear," she said, he voice was shaking.

"Yes ma'am, one last question is the children allowed to see each other," he said.

"Yes, but only the boy and the oldest one is allowed up at deck," she said.

"Understood and where will you be over the night," he said.

"That is my business I need to be alone just for one night ok," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said and left her just at the ship docked and she went ashore.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much apriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

Mia and Dana sneaked over to Allison, and looked out the window at the nightlights in Miami.

"Oh look how beautiful the city is at night, I so wish we could go ashore," said Mia.

"Yeah me to, especially since I know the airboys are in now, they are real cool," said Dana.

"No way mum will let us do that after we got pissed and came back way late in Cape Town, she already has us locked up," said Allison with a sigh.

"You think she'll let us see dad," said Dana.

"Nah, not at the ship at least," said Mia.

"Yeah, he hurt her real bad, don't think she'll ever take him back," said Allison.

"Yeah but it's his fault, he shouldn't have messed round with that woman," said Mia.

"Yeah and at home when mum was on leave how stupid can you get," said Allison.

"Real stupid, and she's become way strighter after that to, wonder if we'll ever get out," said Dana.

"No fair that Amelia getto go ashore," said Allison.

"Yeah but bet mum got the MP to shadow her, cause noone get to touch her princess," said Dana, her voice was hateful.

"Yeah she gets like everything, it's so no fair, I hate her," said Allison.

Mia didn't respond to that since she knew there was a reason for it, instead she said, "Wanna play cards or something?"

"Though mum said to do homework," said Dana.

"She won't be here until round 12 PM tomorrow I bet, so we have plenty of time," said Mia.

"I guess bring on the cards and let's play," said Allison with a happy giggle.

"Oh you think we can have beer," said Mia.

"Course we're sailors, I'll tell the guard to get us some, as long as we don't have too much mum won't mind, she told is so before," said Dana and sneaked her head out to tell the guard while Dana dealt the cards.

* * *

The clock was around 10AM when Calleigh got back at her ship the next day. She at once walked down to her son's cabin to wake him up.

Calleigh sat down by his bedside, stroke his red hair gently and said, "Calin, time to wake up."

"Do I have to," he said tiredly.

"You can't sleep all day," she said and smiled at her little five year old.

"I could, but you won't let me," he said and smiled back.

"No because I want you to be up and learn as much as possible," she said.

"Mummy, can we swim later," he said.

"Of course, now would you get dressed, so we can have breakfast," she said.

"Mhm," he said and got outta bed and started to pull on his navy white uniform, before he looked in the mirror and said, "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," she said and smiled at him thinking, Just like your father.

"Really I do, are the others up yet or can I wake them?" he asked.

"You have to wake them," she said and smiled.

"Oh oh, can I poor cold water on them, it's so much fun," he said excited.

"Not today, now run and wake them," said Calleigh.

"YEAH!" he yelled and headed for Amelia's cabin first.

* * *

"AMELIA TIME TO GET UP!" Calin yelled and jumped on top of her.

"Hey there little navyguy," said Amelia tiredly.

"Hey bigsis, you gotto come up on deck, it's all nice and sunny and you promised we could climb the mast if it was," he said.

"We will, so did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"So were you at land last night?" her mother asked.

"Just took a little walk on the beach, then came back to read bout aoerodynamics," she said.

"No partying," said Calleigh.

"With three MP's nah, besides I can do that tonight, are you going out tonight?" asked Amelia.

"I am," said Calleigh.

"Cool, I'll join ya then, give me a moment to get dressed and I'll be right up," said Amelia as her mother and brother left the room.

* * *

Calin run into Allison's room and found his three sisters sleeping on the floor with beerbottles and cards all around.

Calleigh looked at them and sighed, wondering if they ever would change their ways.

"HEY GET UP!" Calin yelled happily.

"Too much noise so early," said Allison.

"Well you shouldn't been drinking and it's late," said Calleigh.

"Mum, when did you get back," said Mia shocked to see her back so early since they were going to clean up first.

"Not to long ago, now clean up and get dressed its breakfast time," said Calleigh.

"Yes mother," they all said and started on the task.

* * *

After breakfast Calleigh lay on the deck giggling since Calin was on top of her tickling her.

"You give up," he said smiling.

"Never," she said and put him to the ground the same way.

"Stop it tickles," he giggled happily as she kept going.

Then she suddenly heard her girls yell, "DADDY DADDY."

Calleigh suddenly got up in shock, since normally she would hide Calin, since she had never told Horatio about his son, but this time there wasn't time. The boy hid scared behind his mother since he didn't know his dad, but his head looked out from behind her curiously watching the man the entered the ship.

"How are my girls?" asked Horatio as the triplets hugged him lovingly. Amelia on the other hand stood a bit further back watching him.

"We're grounded other than that fine" Mia said.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Went a bit too far in Cape Town," said Dana.

"We didn't mean to though, we were just having fun," said Allison.

"Hmmmm, I don't want you to cause trouble," said Horatio and walked over to Calleigh.

"Ma'am," he said and bowed.

"Sir," she said.

It was first then Horatio saw the little head looking up from behind him and said, "Who's that?"

"My son Calin," she said without further explaination.

"How old is he?" asked Horatio shocked.

"He's five," she said.

"You gave birth to a fifth child and you never told," he said shocked.

"Why should I, you were busy with Rebekka," she said.

"Cause he's clearly mine, now let me have a look at you," said Horatio to the boy.

"Mummy," said the boy scared of the man and dragged her skirt.

"Its ok," said Calleigh in a mild voice.

Calin came forward just for a second, then he went behind her and Horatio said, "He doesn't even know who I am does he?"

"No," said Calleigh since she never told Calin about him, and he never asked.

"How could you do that Calleigh, I know I hurt you, but still…" said Horatio, he suddenly felt crushed for some reason.

"You hurt me," she said and looked at him, her eyes were cold as ice.

"Mummy, I'm scared," said Calin and dragged her skirt again.

"Oh just great, thanks a lot Calleigh," said Horatio and left the ship.

"It's ok handsome," said Calleigh and lifted him up and held him closely to comfort him.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

When Horatio came back to the police station after being at the boat he saw Natalia and Rick making out and yelled, "YOU KNEW!"

"Horatio, what are you talking about?" said Rick confused.

"You knew I had a son and never told me," said Horatio.

"Sorry what the heck are you talking about," said Rick even more confused.

"I have a five year old son that has never heard of me and clearly is terrified of me," said Horatio.

"How is that even possible, I though you been over at the ship after you two split up," said Rick.

"She must have kept him in his room, I'm only allowed on the deck," said Horatio.

"What does he look like?" Rick asked and looked at Natalia.

"Like a smaller version of H, he's real cute and Calleigh calls him handsome," said Natalia.

"How could she do that?" said Horatio in tears.

"To your information, she was about to tell you the night she found you and Rebekka, but when she did she got so crushed that she just couldn't do it," said Natalia.

"But she had five years after that to tell me, the boy don't even know who I am," he said.

"Well that is her decision even if I'm not saying it's the right one," said Natalia.

"What's his name?" Rick asked.

"Calin," said Horatio.

"She almost named him after herself," said Rick, he found it funny.

"He was wearing a little navy white uniform too," said Horatio.

"That is just adorable," said Rick and smiled.

"It sure was," said Horatio since he though so.

"So you got a little navyguy too," said Rick.

"Sure do, but what's the use of that when she won't let me see him," said Horatio with a sigh and went into his office.

"Nat really you could have told me," said Rick feeling bad for Horatio.

"I couldn't, that would be disobeying order," said Natalia.

"How could she do that, Calleigh isn't that mean," said Rick.

"I think it at first was to get back at him, than as the time went by it just got harder and harder and she just couldn't tell him," said Natalia.

"Is he really just like him," said Rick.

"Calin is so alike him that it's scary, and in that tiny uniform, he's the cutest and Calleigh love him to bits," said Natalia.

"I bet she does since she calls him handsome, she really miss him don't she?" said Rick.

"Course she does, he's her police man, she just can't forgive what he did," said Natalia.

"I kinda understand her though, but I gotto work so I'll see you tonight," said Rick.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Chris after school," she said.

"He's real excited bout seeing his mommy too," said Rick and gave her a kiss before she left.

* * *

"Mummy that man who was just here he was my dad to wasn't he," said Calin and looked at Calleigh.

"Yes, he was," said Calleigh as she was looking at her drafts.

"Why didn't you allow mw to meet him before?" said Calin.

Calleigh didn't answer so Calin said, "Its cause he hurt you so badly, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry handsome," she said and rubbed her temple.

"It's ok mummy, really, he hurt ya real bad," said Caling.

So young and yet so grown up, Calleigh though and asked, "You wanna get to know him?"

"Nah, he hurt you so I have no interest in him," said Calin honest.

"Aren't you protective handsome," Calleigh said and smiled at him.

"You protect me and I you, I'm a navyguy remember," he said.

"True, now go out and play, cause I gotto work," she said.

"Don't be sad mum its ok," he said and looked at her sad eyes.

"I know just hard," she said.

"I know, but the pain will go away," he said and gave her a peck on the check before he left her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

"Wow look at mum with all those flyboys," said Amelia to Jimmi since Calleigh was at the hangout spot all the army guys hang out at during leave and now she was surrounded by a bunch of air guys.

"Yeah she always liked flyboys," said Jimmi and smiled at her.

"So you seeing anyone?" asked Amelia.

"Nah don't have time and I bet you can't cause of your mum," he said.

"I can do whatever I want if I wanted to get it on with someone she would never know and she couldn't stop it either," said Amelia.

"So are you?" he asked.

"I'm not telling ya that uncle Jimmi," she said.

"Ok what the heck is she getting at?" said Jimmi shocked as he looked at Calleigh making out with a young sailor while another sucked on her neck.

"Why would she do that?" said Amelia shocked by her mother.

"My bet is that she's randy as hell and needs to…" he stopped since Amelia was after all her daughter.

"I can't believe she's doing that," said Amelia shocked as her mother dragged the boy she was fooling round with closer and let her knee go up to his groin.

The man stopped kissing her and whispered something and they left while Amelia said, "Please say that didn't just happen."

"It did," said Jimmi.

"Please take me back to the boat," said Amelia and they left.

* * *

"Calleigh, what on earth?" she heard Jake say from above her, he was walking on the beach when she stumbled over Calleigh in the sand with the young air boy kissing her breasts.

"Hey,o Jake have ya meet Andrew," said Calleigh as the man quickly got of her.

"Andrew you are in so much trouble, leave," said Jake since he was Andrew's captain.

Andrew left and Calleigh got up and said, "Why you do that for, I was enjoying myself."

"One he's to young for ya and two you have five children, one of them saw you with him," said Jake.

"So Horatio can have his fun and I can't!" she yelled at him.

"Calleigh, you know this ain't like ya, at least not anymore," said Jake.

"You stupid man," Calleigh said and started to pound on him hardly. He tried to block her blows but didn't manage to. She was too angry and too fast.

"Calleigh stop," he said, but she kept going while tears was falling from here eyes.

"Calleigh," he said firmly and held her arms so she couldn't hit him anymore.

"Jake, why did he have to hurt me so bad and little Calin reminds me of him every day, it hurts," she cried as she fell apart in his arms.

"I know navy girl and I dunno how he could have done that to you," he said as he hold her.

"I'm just so tired, every time I close my eyes I see it over and over," she cried.

"Oh Calleigh," he said.

"I miss him, but I can't because it still hurts even after six years," she cried.

"I know it does," he said.

"And the children they remind me so of him," she cried.

"They are you both," he said.

"I know, I just wanna go home," she said.

"I'll take you home," he said and they left the beach.

* * *

Jake came back to the ship the next morning and found Amelia reading on deck and said, "How are you doing?"

"Ok I guess, so looks like mum went with that guy since she hasn't come back yet," said Amelia.

"She's resting, she's not doing to good at the moment and she didn't do anything with that guy last night, I stopped her," said Jake.

"Where is she, please don't say you two…" Amelia stopped.

"Even if I wanted I would never do that," said Jake.

"But where is she?" asked Amelia again.

"Her old apartment," said Jake.

"I'll stop by a bit later to check on her," said Amelia concerned as the Calin came up on deck and cried, "Mummy's gone, I want my mummy."

"Hello there little man," said Jake.

"I want mummy," he cried.

"Well your mum isn't here right now so can I help you?" Jake offered.

"I can't find my F14," he cried.

"You have a plane," said Jake surprised.

"Toy plane, he loves that thing," said Amelia.

"Oh I see, where did you have it last?" said Jake.

"I dunno, I want my plane," he cried.

"Oh you do, do you," said Jake and lifted him up and flew him around while he giggled happily.

"Yeah I got a Jake plane," he yelled cheerfully as he got flown around while Jake made plane sounds.

At that moment the triplets came up and Mia said, "Looks like someone is having fun with Uncle Jake."

"He sure is, it's cute," said Amelia.

"Yeah, you seen mum," said Dana.

"She's at her apartment," said Amelia and explained the night before.

"She did that, dad sure messed her up, good thing uncle Jake was there," said Allison.

"The plane goes in for landing," said Jake and put Calin down.

"Thanks Uncle Jake, you're the coolest guy," said Calin happily.

"You're welcome, so have you guys eaten yet?" asked Jake.

"No," they all said.

"How bout I take you lovely young girls out for breakfast" he said.

"Grounded," the triplets said.

"Got permission," said Jake.

"Yeah," the triplets yelled.

"So ready to go," said Jake.

"Can I ride on your back uncle Jake," said Calin.

"Yeah climb up," said Jake and sat down and Calin did so and they walked of from the ship.

From a distance Horatio watched his children laughing and happily walking along with Jake and sighed, it just made him sad that he just left.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Athors note: **A dedication to one of my favorite songs poison.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

Calleigh came back to the ship later that day and found her children playing cards with Jake and joking around and she couldn't help to think that it was something right about that picture, only it was the wrong man.

_**You're cruel device**_  
_**Your blood like ice**_  
_**One look could kill**_  
_**My pain, your thrill**_

"Calleigh," she suddenly heard Horatio say from behind her.

She spun in less than a second and snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't we just talk," he said.

She looked at him, her eyes were lightning and her voice was cold as she said, "I got nothing to say to you, get of my ship."

"But Calleigh," he said.

"Get of and never set foot her again and stay away from my kids," she snarled.

"But they are mine too, you can't deny me seeing them," he said.

"I can and will," she snarled.

It was then he saw it, her wedding ring it was still on and he said: You still love me.

"GO TO HELL!" she yelled so harsh that he jumped back and her children, Jake and the crew looked shocked at them.

Little Calin got scared and started to cry and Calleigh said, "Now look what ya did, just leave please."

"But…" he tried again.

"Leave or I swear I kill you," she said.

Horatio didn't dare to do otherwise and as Calleigh turned and run towards the cabin tears were falling from her eyes.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)**_  
_**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_  
_**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)**_  
_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_  
_**You're poison runnin'thru my veins**_  
_**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_

Calleigh was in her cabin looking at the wedding picture, then her ring, then back at the picture while her tears were flowing like never before.

Why had he have to do that to her, what did she do to deserve that.

"Calleigh," she heard Jake say as he entered.

"Why do I still love him Jake, I really don't wanna, I mean I hate him, but I love him so much it hurts," she cried.

"Because he's your man," said Jake and hold her.

"But I deserve better don't I?" she said.

"You do don't ever think otherwise," he said.

"I just don't even after six years get it," said Calleigh sadly.

"Neither do I, maybe you should just hear him out," said Jake.

"You crazy," she said.

"No I was just thinking you might get some answers if you do," he said.

"I dunno, that might end in deisaster," she said.

"You're afraid that you can't control yourself, aren't you?" said Jake.

"I am, I need him Jake, so badly, but if I do it I will regret it, I can't, I just can't," she said.

"Just think about it and you know you can't deny the kids to see him," said Jake.

"Well Amelia and Calin won't see him either way," said Calleigh which was true.

"It's your choice just think it over," said Jake.

"I will," she said.

"I'll leave you, but I'll be back later to check on you," he said.

Just as he was out the door she started to cry again, why, why, why was her only though.

_**Your mouth, so hot**_  
_**Your web, I'm caught**_  
_**Your skin, so wet**_  
_**Black lace on sweat**_

Later that day Calleigh was out running, she ran faster and faster and she was getting more and more sweaty.

She topped only for a second to catch her breath when she heard Horatio say, "You sure look hot."

"Are you shadowing me now," she said.

"No you are outside the police department, I work here," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh I didn't see where I was running," she said since it was true.

Before she actually new what was going on he had gotten closed and pressed his lips hardly against hers while she let out a moan into his mouth.

Then she realized what she was actually doing and broke free and said, "I can't I just can't."

"I know you liked it," he said.

"Doesn't matter," she said.

"Your body is acing for me isn't it?" he said.

"Don't be silly," she said and without knowing why she let out a moan.

"I know that look, you are randy," he said.

"Am not," she said as he came over and kissed her hardly again.

She broke free and said, "I said I can't Horatio not after what you did."

Then she run of even more confused than before.

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)**_  
_**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**_  
_**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)**_  
_**I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**_  
_**You're poison runnin'thru my veins**_  
_**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_  
_**Poison**_

Calleigh lay in bed that night thinking about Horatio. Why had he kissed her that way, it felt good, yet do wrong, since they were not a couple. Or were they, she wasn't sure anymore.

The last five years had been a mess, she had hardly spoken to him after it happened unless it was regarding the kids, so she never really had gotten to know why he did and if it was a one time thing or something more than that.

And that kissed today reminded her a bit of how they first meet, yet not, and it was like she wanted him to go further and at the same time not.

At that moment her phone rang, it was Horatio, she picked up, but said nothing she just listened.

He sighed and said, "Calleigh I know you're there, please talk to me navygirl."

She so badly wanted to answer, but couldn't so he said, "Calleigh, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," she said, her voice wasn't angry, but tired, it just hurt when he said her name, it was like he stabbed her in a way.

"So you're talking now," he said.

"Horatio can't you just leave me alone," she said tiredly.

"Calleigh I want you back, tell me what I do and I will, you can even beat me up if you want," he said.

"But I don't want you, first time we meet you messed me up and after that you promised to never hurt me and you did in the worst possible way," she said.

"Permission to get onboard in the ship," he said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Right outside," he said.

"Ok it's time to talk," she said.

* * *

One moment later he entered her cabin, she didn't look mad, but tired and very sad.

Horatio sat down next to her, all he really wanted to do was kiss her, but knew that would be wrong so he said, "I guess I owe you and explanation."

"You think, so was the time I caught you the only time or…?" she asked, her voice was shaking.

Horatio figured he better be honest no matter how bad it went, sighed and said, "It went on for a while, I think five months, maybe a little more or a little less, a bit uncertain at that point."

"How, why did you do that for?" she asked.

"I was lonely and one thing lead to another and suddenly well you know," he said.

"So if I hadn't caught ya would you…?" she couldn't finish just looked away.

"No that would have been the last time," she said.

"How could you, I mean you were before to, you hurt me," she said.

"I dunno, I guess I was finally feed up and you had the kids to and hell you didn't tell me about Calin," he said.

"Don't you dare turn this on me," she said angrily.

"You should have told me," he said.

"No you should have told me," she snarled.

"I should," he admitted.

"You should have told me how you felt before you went all stupid," she said and before she knew what she was doing she started to hit him hardly over and over until he yelled, "Calleigh you are hurting me."

"You bloody deserve it after what you did," she said and kept on hitting, since she was on top of him he couldn't get anywhere, she hit him harder and harder, while he screamed out in pain.

"Calleigh enough," said Jake and somehow managed to lift her of him and added, "Leave."

"Just leave and never ever come back, don't call, nothing and the kids are mine," she said.

"Calleigh please," he said.

"No, just go," she cried in anger.

He looked at her one more time and asked, "Is it over."

"Just go," she cried and while he left she fell apart in Jake's arms while her children were watching.

**_One look could kill_**  
**_My pain, your thrill_**

"Mum, is it ok if we go out, please," Mia begged a bit later.

"Just go, but don't go too far this time," said Calleigh, she was to tired to argue on it.

"We won't," said Dana.

"Mum, are you and dad ever getting back together," said Allison.

"That is nunna your business," said Calleigh, he voice was cold.

"But it is, cause he's our dad and we miss the guy," said Mia.

"Well get used to it," said Calleigh.

"Are you getting a divorce?" Dana asked, since their parents were only seperated.

"I dunno, I really don't," said Calleigh tiredly.

"Mum, please don't," said Allison a bit worried.

"Yeah you and dad belong together," said Dana.

"Just leave me alone and don't be out too late," said Calleigh.

"We won't mum promise," said Mia.

"Yeah have a good night," said Allison and they left her.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)**_  
_**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_  
_**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)**_  
_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_  
_**You're poison runnin'thru my veins**_  
_**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_  
_**Poison**_

Calleigh walked into Calin's room and sat down on his bedside and gently stoke his hair.

He was so much like Horatio, and in the darkness silent tears started to fall form her eyes.

"Mummy, please don't cry," he said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I just needed to be with you," she said.

"I remind you of him don't I?" he said.

"Yes very," she said.

"He's not navy, what does he do?" he asked.

"He's a police Captain," said Calleigh.

"Oh cool," said Calin.

"Yes he's a very good one too," said Calleigh.

"Bet you think he's real handsome to," said Calin.

"Maybe just a little," said Calleigh and blushed.

"You do, you like him lots don't you," said Calin.

"I dunno anymore," she said.

"You do," he said.

"Umf," said Calleigh.

"But mum I'm real tired," said Calin.

"You better sleep," she said and kissed him goodnight before she left the room.

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)**_  
_**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_  
_**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)**_  
_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah**_  
_**I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no**_  
_**Runnin'deep inside my veins, Burnin'deep inside my veins**_  
_**It's poison I don't want to**_

"What the hell!" said Jimmi.

"No idea," said John they were bout waken up by the stereo all over the boat was on full sound with the song poison.

Horatio who had been lurking around the harbor looked at the boat all lights were on the music was way louder than was usual this time of night. It was even louder than the nightclubs around.

"I think someone is trying to send a message," said Jimmi as Natalia entered the ship and asked, "What is going on I could hear you guys all the way to our house and that is not that close."

"No idea, think someone is trying to say something," said John.

"Where is she, she probably waking up all Miami," said Natalia.

"What is going on?" asked Mia, she Dana, and Allison had heard the music and come back.

"Yeah we couldn't hear the music at the club we were at cause of the ship," said Dana.

"Where is mum?" asked Allison.

"No idea," said Jimmi.

"Man we are moving, what the hell," said Dana.

Andrew came out on deck and said, "Why are we moving and is everyone with?"

"If they are not they have to take one of the other ship, no fair I didn't getto say goodbye to Rick," said Natalia.

"Have mum totally lost it, we were going to stay here for one more week," said Amelia who now had come up on deck.

"No idea," said Natalia.

"Ok who wanna ask her that?" said Jimmi.

"Doing that is suicide," said John.

"Someone gotto and I think someone is about to," said Andrew and pointed at little Calin that was headed over to the control room.

"This can never end well," said Mia.

"If anyone can reach her it's him," said Allison.

"Her little Horatio," said Amelia hoping she they were right.

"Mummy, why are we going?" asked Calin confused.

"I can't stay here," she said.

"But mum I wanted to see Miami more, please turn," he said.

"I said I can't, too hard" she said.

"Mummy, please do it," he begged her.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said.

"Mummy, don't run, it won't help," he said.

"I know, but it's so hard staying, knowing he's there," she said.

"I know, but you have to you know that, and Dana, Ally and Mia wanted to spend time with dad, please turn," he said.

"I don't wanna," she said.

"You have to," he said.

"Why did you have to be so much like him," she said.

"I dunno," he said.

"Ok I'll turn, happy," she said.

"No cause you being sad is making me sad too," he said and looked down.

"I'm sorry handsome," she said, lifted him up and held him closely.

"Mum ship turn," he said and she did.

"Thank you and mum you gotto sleep," he said.

"But I don't wanna sleep alone," she said.

"You can sleep with me," he said.

"Just gotto park this thing," she said and docked the boat again.

"Now let's get you to bed," he said and dragged her along.

"Wow, how did he do that?" said Mia surprised.

"No idea," said Dana.

"Probably cause he reminds her of another handsome bloke," said Amelia with a giggle.

"Let's go back to bed and hope this thing don't move in the meanwhile," said Allison.

"I'm going back to Rick, see you tomorrow," said Natalia and left.

From the beach Horatio was watching the ship as it anchored up and became quiet, why she left he got, but not why she came back. He sighed and went back to his house to sleep.

* * *

"But isn't it the little princess that is up early," Amelia heard a male voice say behind her.

"Oh hey Mark, you're back," she said and looked at an airboy a couple of years older than herself, his hair was red as fire and his eyes were blue as the sea.

"Course I'm back needed to refill my plane and fix the engine," he said and smiled at her.

"You wrecked you engine again, how?" she asked and smiled back at him.

"To be honest no idea," he said with a sigh.

"Let me take a look at it," said Amelia.

"You know bout planes too," he said surprised.

"Sure I do, navygirl and mum thought me well, so let me have a look at your little F-14," she said.

"If you can fix her I'll be forever grateful," he said as she looked inside the engine.

"Oh yeah see the error, but I need tools you got any," she said.

"You know I do," he said and pressed himself against her and kissed her neck.

"Very funny, but that tool won't help me fix your plane," she said with a giggle.

"But maybe it can fix you," he said and nibbled a bit on her neck.

"You know I ain't that kinda girl, not give me som real tools," she said and let out a moan.

"EHM!" they heard Calleigh from behind.

Amelia startled and said, "I wasn't doing anything mum, I was just trying to fix his plane."

"I could see that, but what were you doing young man?" said Calleigh in a firm tone, not too happy about having Mark sucking at the neck of her eighteen year old daughter since she knew the airboys a little too well.

"Fixing her," he joked, but knowing by the look on Calleigh's face it was the wrong answer.

"Mark, give me some room," said Amelia and grabbed for the right kind of tool.

"You stay away from her," said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"Yes ma'am," he said and looked down as Calleigh left.

"You really shouldn't have done that when you knew she was on the ship," said Amelia with her head inside the engine as she was starting to fix the problem.

"I couldn't help myself, you're real sexy," he said.

"Just the same, I'm not that kinda girl," she said in a serious tone.

"But you are a navy girl," he said knowing the rumors bout them.

"I ain't like that," she said.

"Oh really, your sisters seems to be," he said.

"What they do and what I do is two different things," she said a bit annoyed since she was nothing like them at all.

"Oh I see mummy's little angel all high and mighty just like her, you seemed to like it just a moment ago," he said annoyed.

Amelia didn't replay cause she really liked Mark doing that, but only cause she liked him not airboys in general.

"Fine, have it your way," he said angrily and headed for the mess.

"You like him?" she heard Calleigh asked.

"Maybe," Amelia said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, he reminds me of someone I use to know, just be careful," said Calleigh.

"I'm not like you mum," said Amelia, head still in the engine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"I saw you last night," she said.

"I'm sorry, I went too far, for me those days are over, I was just upset, I'm glad I didn't go through with it," she said.

"How can you still love him?" asked Amelia.

"Ask the same question when you are in the same situation, but I hope you never have to be princess," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I'm sorry mummy," said Amelia in a girlish tone and looked at her mother's sad eyes.

"That's ok, just don't say anything like that again," said Calleigh.

"I won't, you miss him don't you," said Amelia.

Calleigh didn't replay just looked at her with sad eyes so Amelia said, "Would you take a look and see if I did it right?"

Calleigh looked and said, "Perfect princess, now go and talk to that handsome pilot of yours."

"Nah, I can catch him later, promised to help aunt Nat with something," she said.

"That's my princess," said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"I love you too mum," said Amelia and gave her a peck on the check before she ran off.

* * *

A bit later that day Calleigh walked into the police station where she ran into Julia.

"Wow you look like one lost sailor," said Julia.

"I am, is Horatio here?" she asked tiredly.

"In his office," said Julia and explained the way.

Calleigh walked over knocked on the door and entered.

Horatio looked up both shocked and surprised to see her and said, "Calleigh, what are you doing here?"

"Don't think I do this because I forgive you in any way, cause I don't, I just thought you should see what your son looked like growing up since you're after all his father," said Calleigh and handed him a photoalbum.

"When do you want it back?" he asked.

"Keep it, it's yours," she said.

"You made it for me," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Will you let me see him?" he asked as he started to look through the album, it was pictures of Calin, him and his sisters or him and Calleigh.

"No that is how far you will get when it comes to seeing him," said Calleigh, but her voice wasn't mad, so he took it as a good sign, hoping she might cave and said, Will you ever let me see him?"

"No, you are nothing to him and I like to keep it that way," she said.

"You sure love him don't you," said Horatio when he looked at some of the pictures of Calin and Calleigh.

"Of course I do, he is after all my son," she said.

"Or is I simply because he looks like me," said Horatio.

"I didn't have to do that for you, you know," she snarled.

Yet you did, he thought, but said, "And the girls will you let me see them?"

"My princess has no interest in seeing you," she said.

"You turned her against me," he said with a sigh.

"No you did that and the same goes for Calin," she said.

"And the other three," he said.

Calleigh though and said, "On my conditions."

"Which is?" he asked as he figured the only way was her way after what he did or he might not see them at all.

"Only under my supervision," she said.

"Yes admiral and may I say you are looking beautiful even when you're are the way you are right now," he said.

Calleigh couldn't help but blush and said, "Thanks and if you go back with me now I'll let you see them for thirty minutes."

"That is very generous of you so I'll take you up on that," he said and followed her.

As they walked out he was a few steps behind her, her head was raised high as always, but his was bent to the ground.

Rick and Julia watched and he said, "Is he really going with her."

"Looks that way, but at her terms it looks like," said Julia.

"Don't think he have a choice," said Rick.

"Can you blame her," said Julia.

"No if I were her I would have killed him," said Rick.

"I think that what she's doing is way worse," said Julia.

"You're right, no mercy there," said Rick.

"He don't deserve it, he went too far," said Julia.

"I agree," said Rick as they went back to work.

* * *

Calin was watching over the railing to see when his mother came back and as soon as he saw her down at the end of the gangway up to the ship he yelled, "Mummy mummy."

She smiled and waved at him, but then he saw Horatio and retraced as they entered the ship.

Calleigh walked up to Calin and lifted him up and said, "You woke up all by yourself."

"I did," he said proudly.

"That's my little man," she said and gave him a hug.

"And I made this for you," he said and gave her a drawing.

"Us and the ship, very good, I'll hang it in my office," she said and smiled at him.

"Mum, what's he doing here?" Calin asked and looked worried at Horatio.

"He's here to see the triplets," said Calleigh.

"Does he have to do it here since I don't like him very much," said Calin.

"Yes since I like to keep an eye on things," said Calleigh and yelled down for her girls who came running up at once and hugged Horatio.

Horatio looked at Calin, but he went behind his mother again and said, "I really don't like him."

"I know handsome, neither do I at the moment," she said and stroked his red hair gently as she watched Horatio and the girls walk into the mess to have lunch together.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" said Amelia, she was sitting at a table talking to Mark and his buddies Jessie, James and Simon when Horatio came in with her siblings.

"Who's he?" asked Jessie.

"That's dear old dad," said Amelia with hate in her voice.

"That's your dad," said Simon.

"Yeah," said Amelia.

"You sure don't like him", said Jessie and stroke some of her dark hair away from her face.

"After what he did to mum six years ago no," said Amelia.

Mark looked over at the man with orange hair sitting with Dana, Alison and Mia, their hair was red to, but in a much lighter tone than their father, and he took that they had their blue eyes from him to, other than that they looked more like Calleigh.

"How much older is he then your mum?" asked Mark.

"Forth-teen years" said Amelia.

"Wow, that's a huge gap," said Simon shocked.

"Yeah I know," said Amelia.

"Look at how your mum looks at him from the door, almost looks like she's…" Jessie stopped.

"Looks, like's she could jump at him and mad at him at the same time," said Simon.

"She's randy for sure," said James.

"Hey don't talk bout my mum like that" said Amelia in a warning tone.

"But look at her, I never seen her like that, she looks angry, confused and randy at the same time," said Simon.

"Speak of it you have that same look too," said Mark and looked at Amelia.

"Leave it," she said in a more warning tone.

"You two looks so alike at the moment it's scary," said James.

"Umf," said Amelia and left the table heading out of the mess.

"You better walk after her," said Jessie.

"I know," said Mark and left to go after her.

* * *

"Amelia, you ok?" Mark asked when he found her head facing his plane.

"No," she said and looked at him, her checks were grimy like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as her tears started to fall.

"Navygirl," he said confused and put his arms around her to try to comfort her even if he didn't know what was wrong.

Amelia got herself together and said, "Sorry bout that, just don't like it the way you guys talked bout me and mum."

"I'm sorry too navygirl,, we really shouldn't have, we ok?" he said.

"Yeah, friends flyboy," she said.

"Yeah always," he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"Oh I fixed that engine of yours," he said.

"You did, thanks a lot," he said.

"Not a problem, just let me know if she's giving you more trouble, she said.

"I will," he said and smiled at her.

"So does this beauty have a name?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah her name is... its emabrresing," he said and looked down.

"I fixed her for ya now tell me," she said.

"It's Calleigh, her name is Calleigh after your mum," he said.

"Why did ya do that?" Amelia asked surprised.

"Ok remember couple of years back when me and the guys got these two right," he said.

"Yeah it was when I was sixteen and you eighteen along with the rest of your guy's right," she said,

"Yeah, so me and the guys were playing poker and we were like if we win we are naming her after the next admiral," said Mark.

"Oh I remember this cause you were playing the game at this ship and I heard ya guys yell and stuff as I was going to bed and you guys were like we're gonna loose we're gonna loose," said Amelia giggling.

"Yeah and then your mum she came running out on deck and climbed the mast yelling I became admiral, I became admiral and then Simon was like dude we won man we have to name her Calleigh," said Mark.

"So you won mum's name in poker I gotto tell her," said Amelia.

"No you don't," he said.

"MUM, MUM, YOU GOTTA HEAR THIS!" Amelia yelled.

"What?" said Calleigh as Amelia came running towards her yelling.

"You know Mark's plane right," she said.

"Yeah," said Calleigh.

"Her name is Calleigh after you," said Amelia excited.

"Really?" said Calleigh.

"Yeah won it at a poker game the night you became admiral, cool huh," said Amelia excited.

"Very cool, it's an honour that you named the plane after me," she said to Mark.

"Had to sooner or later cause you're the greatest admiral around," he said and smiled at her.

Calleigh blushed and smiled at him when she heard Jake say, "But Admiral Duquesne, are you blushing."

"I believe I am," she said and smiled at him.

"And that beautiful smile of yours to, what's the accation?" he asked.

Calleigh blushed even more by his comment and said, "He named his plane after me when I become admiral."

"He did huh, now that's a great thing to do young man," said Jake.

"She should have her name on something don't you think," said Mark.

"I do, pretty lady like you should have dozens of plans and ships named after you," said Jake.

"Jake stop," she giggled while she blushed again.

"I mean it," he said and smiled warmly at her.

She didn't say anything, just smiled back at him.

"So can I take ya for a ride," said Mark.

"That would be an honor," said Calleigh joyfully.

"Mind if I watch," said Jake.

"You know I never mind you watching," she said and pushed him playfully in the side, as they walked out of the mess her hand found his.

Horatio had been watching and he didn't like at all that Jake made at pass at Calleigh or that her hand slipped into his on the way out.

* * *

"So is Jake the new dad around?" he asked his daughters.

"Uncle Jake never, mum and him are really close friends, but nothing more," said Mia.

"Yeah though you knew he's her airboy," said Dana.

"Looked a bit more than friendly to me," said Horatio.

"Nah he just comes around and cheer her up," said Allison.

"Seems like he did that to you all and Calin too the other day," said Horatio.

"He just likes to spoil us sometimes and he's great with Calin," said Mia.

"Oh great," Horatio said with a sigh.

"Dad, you were the one that messed up, not mum remember," said Mia.

"Yeah you really messed her up real badly, dunno if she ever will be completely ok," said Dana.

"I know that, but Calin, he don't even like me," said Horatio.

"What did you expect, he never gotten to know ya, course he's scared, and he know what ya did mum so course he don't," said Allison.

"She shouldn't have kept him from me," said Horatio.

"Well that was a bit wrong, but that was her choice and I don't think that will change," said Dana.

"I guess, my thirty minutes is up, I better go," he said and got up. Before he left he saw Calleigh take up in the plane and he was wondering if he had lost his family forever.

* * *

That night Calleigh was looking through the wedding album, she looked at the red hearts and the red arrows on the air the smoke planes had made for them, her and Horatio at the alter, their first dance as husband and wife, how he feed her with cake and the other way around, how they were so happy. She looked at family and friends that celebrated before she closed the album. Then she looked at the wedding picture on the desk in her cabin, her finger stroke across Horatio.

He had been with her for five month's, she felt like a fool, how could she not have known.

"You ok?" she heard Jake from the door.

"Just looking through all memories," she said and sighed and put the album back on his place.

And while Jake looked she took of her wedding ring and put it in one of the drawers in her desk so it wouldn't get lost.

"Calleigh, you sure," he said.

"I am," she said sadly and looked out the window at the dark night.

"You wanto be alone," he said.

"I dunno what I want," she said.

"You're randy," he said.

"What does it matter, only one I wanna do it with is the man I can't seem to forgive," she said.

"I know, sucks huh?" he said.

"Very much, it felt so good when he kissed me again, yet it felt so wrong, I dunno Jake," she said.

"How badly do you want him?" asked Jake.

"So badly that I have to use every muscle in my body not to jump on him every time I see him," she said honest.

"Then sleep with him," said Jake.

"But Jake, I'm not ready to get back together," she said.

"That was not what I said, just sleep with him nothing more," he said.

"I can't, it would feel wrong," she said.

"But so good," he said.

"No I just wanna set sail," she said with a sigh.

"You're the admiral so your orders go," he said.

"Yeah I know, please leave me," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

When Horatio returned to work the next morning he looked at Rick, he looked really sad so he asked, "What happened?"

"Calleigh happened, she and her crew left during the night, she let everyone say goodbye before they sailed of, but it was sooner than planned and I wasn't prepared for Natalia to be gone so soon," said Rick.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Horatio yelled shocked so everyone turned.

"According to Nat her wedding ring is of to," said Rick.

"SHE DIDN'T!" he yelled in anger.

"Afraid so," said Rick.

"That's it, where is my chopter?" he said.

"Even with a chopter you won't get close, she's in the air as well as the fleet she got," said Rick.

"How?" Horatio asked.

"She has the airboys over her ships all the way in case you should try anything," said Rick.

"She can't do that, she's not commander over them," said Horatio.

"Oh she's over her planes and Jake covers the rest as he got upgraded to Colonel last night," said Rick.

"Say it's not true," said Horatio.

"They run air and sea together now, no way you can reach her or the kids," said Rick.

"If its war she wants she got it," said Horatio and went to make some calls, this time Calleigh had gone too far.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

One hour later Horatio was still at the same point, he had no idea to get near the ship, even if the arboys left he would still have to get through her ship and that was impossible.

Not to mention that she didn't wanto see him in the first place, he sighed heavily.

"Rick we gotto do something, even if he screwed up I know she wants him," said Julia.

"How would you know?" asked Rick.

"Cause I talked to Dave that talked and Jake talked to Andrew and Andrew talked to Mark and Mark talked to Amelia that told him that she heard Calleigh cried at night and talk about H in her sleep and besides Calleigh told Jake too," said Julia.

"What is this high school," said Rick.

"No navy gossip," said Julia.

"Didn't you date Adam or something," said Rick.

"He was too young and I got better along with Dave," she said.

"And there is no one that keep quiet," said Rick.

"Only the most secret thing, but navy is a lot of gossip and since I'm dating Dave and Mark is best friends with Amelia and Jake with Calleigh I getto know a lot, and Jake is good friends with Dave too," said Julia.

"Man so you can know everything if you know one link, Nat never tells me anything," said Rick.

"You need to know the right link to," said Julia with a giggle.

"So since you know this what do you suggest we do," said Rick.

"Blind date," said Julia.

"Neither of them would fall for that," said Rick.

"If we play it right and get help from the navy and airguys," said Julia.

"Hmm I like it, so how do we do it?" Rick asked and Julia started to tell.

* * *

"Mum, can we please not go to Spain and Italy this time," said Mia as they were looking at the draft.

"Where do you wanna go then?" asked Calleigh.

"We wanna go there to, but on our way back, first we wanna party," said Allison.

"Yeah really party," said Dana.

"If you even dare to try, I'll ground you," said Calleigh.

"Oh please mum, just this once," said Mia.

"Where?" she asked with a sigh.

"Crete and Bulgaria," said Allison hopefully.

"You got anything to say princess," said Calleigh and looked at Amelia.

"Greek guys and dancing I'm there, oh this will be fun," said Amelia.

"Where exactly are we going then," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Rethymno and Sunny beach," said Dana.

"You are kidding, we are not going there," said Calleigh since she knew what those places was like.

"Oh come on, there will be tons of cute guys there and we can drink and party all night," said Allison excited.

"Yeah way to convince me," said Calleigh.

"Come on, ya need to party to have fun," said Mia.

"Please mum, please, let's have fun," said Amelia.

"Well ok I guess," said Calleigh with a sigh, she knew this was a battle she couldn't win.

* * *

"Horatio," said Julia, they were eating lunch, well she was eating, he was just sadly looking at his food.

"Yes," he said.

"Wanna go on vacation?" she asked.

"With you," he said surprised.

"With me, Rick and Chris," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause you need to relax, have fun and forget about Calleigh, wanna see you smile again," she said.

"I dunno, I have lots to do," said Horatio.

"Oh come on you never take time off," said Julia.

"Why are you so eager to drag me along, thought you were with Dave," he said.

"I just think it would be good for you, and there will be lots of beautiful wimen where we are going," she said.

"I dunno Julia, don't feel like it," he said.

"Come on," she said again.

"Ok, ok, where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"It's a secret, but you'll have fun I promise," she said.

"So you expect me to just show up at the airport," he said.

"Something like that," she said.

"Well ok, just let me know when and where," he said with a sigh.

* * *

One week later Horatio was having second thoughts, he had tried to find out where Calleigh and his girls was headed, but for no use, the same was it to find out where Julia and Rick were taking him.

Horatio picked up his phone and tried to call Amelia and finally got her in the other end and said, "Hey princess."

"Hey daddy, what are you upto?" she asked.

"Not much really, you?" he asked.

"Hanging from the mast and mum promised to give me fly lessons later, fun huh," she said excited.

"You're having fun huh," he said.

"Yeah totally," she said.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" he asked.

"A little," she said.

"So when are you back in Miami?" he asked.

"Dunno, pends on mum, she wants to go round the world and she don't like Miami much and neither do I, I just love the sea," she said.

"Is it cause of me you don't like Miami?" he asked.

"A little, you wrecked it daddy," she said.

"I know, I am really sorry about that princess," he said.

"I know, but its mum you gotto make it upto," she said.

"Any idea how?" he asked.

"No, you known her longest," said Amelia.

"Hmmm," he said.

"Gotto go, airoys are landing," she said and hung up.

Horatio sighed, then he remembered he had forgotten to ask where they were going, he sighed at least she had talked to him, that was a start.

He tried Calleigh and got her in the other end saying, "Hand... Horatio."

"Hey Calleigh, how are things?" he asked thinking, was she just about to call me handsome.

"Oh you know life at sea is fun as usual you?" she replied.

"Much to do, so how are the triplets and Calin?" he asked.

"They are good, Calin has started to read now," she said.

"He has, that's great," said Horatio excited.

"Really is, smart little guy," she said.

"And how are you really?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just fine," she said.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Have to go, take care," she said and hung up.

* * *

Horatio smiled to himself thinking it might be hope after all since she had talked to him, even if it just was little it was better than nothing.

At moment later Horatio's doorbell rang, he went to open and found Ray Jr outside and let him in.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Why?" Horatio asked.

"Mum's not being cool," said Ray Jr.

"What did you two fight about this time?" asked Horatio with a sigh.

"I wanted to go out with friends this weekend and she wants me to do homework," said Ray Jr.

"I think you should listen to her," said Horatio.

"Do your girls listen to you?" asked Ray Jr.

"No, they hardly talk to me, they are out at sea with that damn admiral," he said with a sigh.

"Then why don't you go after instead of sitting here moping," said Ray Jr.

"I have no idea where they are, and she probably dosen't wanna see me, I don't think it's a good idea," he said.

"You're such a sissy uncle H," said Ray Jr.

"What a nice thing of you to say," said Horatio.

"But you are instead of fighting for her and the children, you are letting her slip away, you're not even trying" said Ray Jr.

"It's not that easy, she won't have anything to do with me at all, she hates me, damn woman," he said.

"You can curse over her or find the ship and go after," said Ray Jr.

"How am I going to do that, it's not like I have a radar over the bloody thing," said Horatio.

"Give me a moment," said Ray Jr, took up his laptop and hooked onto the wireless network and said, "What is the name of her main ship?"

"I'm actually not sure," said Horatio since Calleigh had got a new one when she became admiral and he had never gotten the name.

"Think, there has to be something," said Ray Jr as he hacked into the navy's radar system to see where the different ships were.

"I remember the one I gave her was DuCaine, her kitty hawk is Navygirl, I have no idea what her new ship is called," said Horatio.

"Ok here's the Ducaine and the Navigirl and the Enterprize to, they are right now in between Miami and Europe so they are probably going to Europe somewhere," said Ray Jr.

"But I need to know where if I am to follow her," said Horatio.

"Where does she usually go?" said Ray Jr.

"Spain and Italy," said Horatio.

"Nah she won't go there the girls are big bet they wanna party, so you should find the biggest party places all over Europe," said Ray Jr.

"Oh that can take forever," said Horatio with a sigh.

"You have to do that, I don't had that picture painted on my wall for no reason," said Ray Jr.

"Though you mostly stayed at the dorm," said Horatio.

"You haven't seen my dorm room have you," said Ray Jr.

"No," said Horatio.

"You should, wanna know her new ship's name," asked Ray Jr.

"Yeah," said Horatio.

"James T. Kirk, and right behind is a couple of more Enterprize's their name's are, man," said Ray Jr surprised.

"What?" said Horatio.

"James T Kirk is followed by the Enterprize's Captain Caine and Princess Amelia. And there is the destroyers Mia, Dana and Allison and of course another Kitty Hawk called Calin.

"She loves me still," said Horatio shocked.

"You gotto find her," said Ray Jr.

"I have to," he said and ran out the door.

* * *

"Mummy, how long to we get there, restless," said Mia, it was a couple of days later.

"Not to long now," said Calleigh.

"Mum you ok, you don't look to good," said Allison, since Calleigh's face was pale, and she looked tired.

"I'm ok just feeling a bit sick lately," said Calleigh.

"You didn't sleep with Uncle Jake did you?" said Mia, thinking back when she was pregnant with Calin.

"No, but It really hurts," said Calleigh, she didn't get it, she knew she for sure wasn't pregnant.

"Mum," said Calin worried.

"Mum, what's wrong?" said Amelia, since Calleigh's face was now twisting in pain.

"I dunno, only that it hurts real badly," Calleigh whimpered.

"Get the doctor," said Amelia as Calleigh fell to the floor in pain.

"Mum, where does it hurt?" asked Amelia.

"All over," said Calleigh scared.

"What?" said Amelia shocked.

"It hurts all over," said Calleigh as the ships doctor came in to look at her.

"Ok this is weird," said the doctor.

"What is?" said Amelia.

"I can't find anything wrong yet she's in real pain," said the doctor.

"You think it will help to get her to the hospital," said Amelia.

"Calleigh," said the doctor.

"It hurts" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, stay with me for a moment," said the doctor.

"What is it?" asked Calleigh.

"I think it might be that your symptoms may be caused by stress," said the doctor.

"But I'm not stressed," said Calleigh.

"You totally are mum, oh oh I can fix this," said Mia and left them, while tears were running from Calleigh's eyes.

* * *

One hour later Calleigh were sitting at the deck with her ship mates, and after a couple of beers she was feeling completely fine again.

"Told you I could fix it," said Mia, she was sitting next to Calleigh with a beer.

"Sure did, I've been so busy that I forgot to have fun with ya'll" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Yeah told ya you need fun, you can't go on working non stop to forget dad, you need to relax and have fun to, like the old days," said Mia.

"Oh all outta beer, whatever will I do," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"We got lots of wine," said Allison.

"Bring me some then," said Calleigh.

"Yes ma'am," said Dana and diapered.

When she came back she gave Calleigh one, Calleigh opened and walked over to the railing and looked out over her water, when she saw her boat Captain Caine, she looked at the ships that was surrounding her and wondered if it was worth it all.

She loved the sea, but that has coast her the man she loved.

Calleigh was shivering, not since it was cold but because she was crying.

She drank some more of the bottle and though about her dad, her mum had left them very young, she couldn't take the life at sea, and her dad drank her away and how he was with them.

Then her mind went over to Horatio, she looked at her empty finger, how long had it been since she had been with him, almost five years.

She took another sip of the bottle when some arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder and her voice was saying, "Why are you crying my beautiful?"

"How did you find me," she said.

"Rader and a plane," he said as he held her closely.

"I'm still…" she said.

"I know," he said as he looked out over the sea.

"Just don't say anything, please just hold me," she said.

He just let his head rest on her shoulder glad to have her near again.

* * *

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and looked around in the empty room, then she walked up on deck, wondering if Horatio had hold her the night before or if it was and illusion since he was nowhere to be found at all.

Calleigh sighed and got into the control room and looked at the map figuring she was one day away from Crete.

Once again she wondered if he had really been there or if it was all a dream before she went downstairs to wake the children.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

Calleigh and the crew came to Crete early the next morning, the children ran down to the beach while Calleigh went on the hunt for something to eat when she heard a voice say, "Hungry."

"Yes, so you were on the boat," she said.

"I was, so can I take you out for breakfast," he said.

"You can," she said and turned at him.

"What would you like then?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter as long as it's food," she said.

"That's my girl," he said.

"Ehm," she said.

"Oh sorry is my admiral better," he said.

"Not just yet," she said.

"Have you any idea how hard you are to find?" he said.

"I'm on radar," she said.

"Not mine," he said.

"You have to get a better then," she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm," he said.

"So you're here to party?" he asked.

"That and relax," she said.

"I think there are three young girls that are going to party while you are here," he said.

"Yes, I better be on lookout," she said.

"Yeah probably best since I don't think they will listen to me anymore," he said.

"Hey they hardly listen to me," she said.

"I saw you named a ship after me," he said.

"Had to, wanted you around," she said.

"I'm…" he started.

"Not now, lets eat," she said as they ordered.

* * *

A bit later they were down at the beach, she was resting on top of him wearing only the lower part of her bikini and he was wearing his swimming shirts slowly caressing her back.

"Where are our children?" said Horatio.

"Somewhere along the beach, look after four girls in tiny navy bikinis and seaman hats," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You are letting them walk around like that," he said.

"Well not exactly letting them, four against one is not fair game," she said.

"I though Amelia was a bit better than the rest," he said.

"She is, but she likes boys to," said Calleigh.

"Just like the others and our son," said Horatio.

"With them," said Calleigh.

"Is that safe?" said Horatio.

"He's okay, he loves them and the other way around and if anything happens to him they know they are dead," said Calleigh.

"Our girls shouldn't by any chance be surrounded by a huge bunch of guys," said Horatio.

"Most likely," said Calleigh and looked at a group of guys passing them one of them holding young Calin, her daughters in the middle of them giggling and having fun.

"Like mother like daughters," said Horatio.

"What are you saying?" she said.

"Nothing other than you was a player once," he said.

"You were too," she said.

"I was," he said and smiled at her.

She bit his chest a little to show him who was boss and he said, "Sure we shouldn't follow the girls to make sure nothing happens."

"Nah they are fine," she said and let her head rest on his chest while she closed her eyes.

Horatio just sighed not so sure Calleigh was right this time.

* * *

"You girls really are in the navy?" one of the boys asked Dana.

"Yeah born and raised on the ship," said Mia.

"You were all born on the ship," said another guy.

"Yeah three of us in a Thunder storm," said Allison.

"What about you other two," asked a third boy.

"Born on a sunny day and so was he," said Amelia.

"Your dad is a sailor then," said a forth boy.

"Nah he's police, he's at land most of the times, mum is the sailor, a mighty admiral she is too," said Allison with a giggle.

"She is how old is she?" asked the first boy.

"Thirty-nine" said Mia.

"That's young for an admiral," said the second guy.

"And your dad he around much?" asked a fifth boy.

"Nah, mum kicked him out five years ago for cheating and he wasn't there when we were born and not much while we grew up. He didn't even see Calin until couple weeks ago; mum hid him to punish him. Where is the little guy?" Mia suddenly said since they all had been too occupied with the boys and forgotten all about him.

"Don't say we lost him, mum will kill us if something happened to him," said Dana scared.

"Oh God!" said Amelia terrified, since the beach was long not to mention if he had gotten in the water he could drown or if he had gotten back up to the streets he could get lost or worse.

"We have to find him," said Allison.

"Ok, we'll take the streets and you girls the beach," said the first boy.

"What about the water, if he's gone in the water then," said Amelia, she was really scared.

"You're navy girls, can't you dive for him," said the second boy.

"Too much water to cover," said Mia.

"I'm the best swimmer, I'll take the water, you the beach and guys the streets and hopefully we'll find him before mum and dad finds out," said Amelia and got in the water.

Amelia swam at the ground first then she went further out and went deeper down and gasped when she saw her little brother on the bottom, she dived down and got him ashore while tears were falling from her eyes and she begged, "Please don't be dead, please."

She felt for his pulse, it was weak but she could feel it. She placed her fingers on his chest and started chest compressions like her mother had though her while she prayed that it wasn't to late.

Finally he started to cough up water and Amelia held him closely and said, "You scared me handsome I though I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to swim, but I got to far out and was too tired to swim back," he said.

"Why didn't you get one of us to come with," she said.

"Cause you were all busy with them boys" he said.

"We're never too busy for you, next time take one of us, ok," she said.

"I promise. I'm real sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry to, I'm just glad you're alive," she said and hugged him again.

"I won't tell mum and dad cause then we'll both be in trouble," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks little man," she said as the others returned.

"Can we go eat, I'm real hungry?" said Calin.

"Anything you want," said Mia.

"Real tired," he said.

"I'll carry you, I'm Carlos by the way, and that's Angelo, Miklos, JJ and Ben," said the first guy.

"Pleased to meet ya'll, now let's eat," said Amelia and they headed up to the streets.

* * *

"Horatio, would ya let me go," Calleigh giggled since he was pinning her down in the sand.

"Nah that wouldn't be any fun," he said and kissed her neck.

"Horatio the children," she said.

"They are fine," he said and kept going.

"I don't wanto do this not here, not now, not…" she stopped before she said not ever.

"Come on we both know you wanto," he said and kept going at her.

"Would you listen," she said scared he would do something she didn't wanto do, she suddenly felt powerless, something she didn't like at all, as she tried to get him of.

"Horatio, please stop, don't go down this road again," she begged desperately.

He stopped looked at her and said, "What is the matter? You seemed fine when you were on top of me."

"Yeah but I was only resting and cuddling a little, you wanted to go all the way and I can't do that," she said.

"What do you want because you are giving me all kinds of mixed signals?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure, I want you, but I can't do this because of what you did. I need you near, yet I don't know if I can trust you. You messed me up," she said.

"I'm sorry I went too far, I'll just leave again before I mess it up more," he said and got of her and got up.

"No don't leave me again, please," she begged her voice was shaking.

He looked at her, she for some reason seemed scared, so he sat down, held her closely and said, "It will be ok I promise."

"We're both messed up," she said.

"Yeah but we got through before we will again," he said.

"Shall we try to find our wild children," she said.

"Yeah all we need to do is look for a bunch of guys," said Horatio with a sigh and dragged her up of the sand.

"Yes," she said and they started to walk towards the street, and as his hand slowly found hers she tuned her head and gave him a peck on the check before they continued to walk.

* * *

"Mia, can I get another soda?" said Calin, they were done eating and now they all were at a bar named Players.

"Sure little man," she said and got the bartender to take her order.

"This is life ain't it," said Amelia and smiled happily and took another dip of her drink.

"Sure is, cheers everyone," said Allison and raised her glass.

"Cheers," they all yelled.

"Hey why you have to spill on my top for," said Dana to Angelo.

"Sorry bout that, let me dry it of," he said.

"Nah I'll just take it of so it can dry," she said and did so, she was sitting on his lap.

"Oh look at that," said Amelia with a giggle, she was hinting at Miklos and Mia that were making out, she was sitting on JJ's lap and Allison was sitting on Ben's.

"That looks like fun," said Allison and started to making out with Ben.

"You wanna?" asked JJ.

"Nah, got a boy," she said honest.

"Why are they acting like that," said Calin confused.

"They are just having some fun," said Amelia.

"Oh oh," said Calin.

"What you mean?" asked Dana.

"Mum and dad," said Calin and pointed at their parents coming towards them, they did not look happy.

Amelia quickly got of JJ and backed, the same did Dana and the guys moved fast to.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING AND WHY IS YOUR TOP OF!" Calleigh yelled so harshly that Mia and Allison instantly got of the guys and got back with their siblings, little Calin had joined them to.

"He spilled on me," said Dana.

"Oh really and you two?" asked Calleigh hinting at Mia and Allison.

"We just felt like it," said Mia.

Horatio stood behind Calleigh, he didn't say a thing and his children didn't know if that was a good thing or not, right now they were more worried about their mother.

"I will not have you behaving like this you hear," said Calleigh.

"We're adult and may do as we please," said Dana.

"So that is what you think," said Calleigh.

"Yeah I do you can't tell us what to do," said Mia.

"Well I won't then," said Calleigh.  
"Sorry what?" said Allison surprised.

"You are to stay ashore and do as you please while you are here, you are not allowed on my ship at all, no money, no nothing," said Calleigh.

"You can't do that," said Amelia shocked.

"I can you said you were adults now prove it," said Calleigh.

"Mum," said Mia.

"Oh yeah and you are taking care of your brother too," said Calleigh and turned her back on them and walked out.

"Mummy," said Calin scared, but Calleigh and Horatio were already walking away.

"Oh bloody fantastic now what do we do?" asked Dana.

"No idea," said Amelia and sat down with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

"Calleigh you sure that is a good idea?" asked Horatio worried.

"If you were against it why didn't you say so before," she said.

"Cause you are their high atority as a parent and their admiral," he said with a sigh.

"Well now they'll hopefully learn," she said.

"But little Calin," said Horatio.

"I'll get him tomorrow," she said.

"And tonight," he said.

"Don't go against me on this," she said.

"You're tired," he said.

"You have no idea, raising four girls ain't a walk in the woods," she said.

"My poor navygirl and I made it worse," he said.

"I'm ok, just tired, can we meet tomorrow, need sleep," she said.

"Ok," he said and left her wondering if she was doing the right thing leaving a five year old boy with four girls and no money, but he had no intentions on going against her fearing it might do it worse.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" said Mia looking at Amelia.

"Work and find a place to stay," said Amelia.

"Work where?" asked Dana.

"There," said Amelia pointing at Hard Rock café.

"You are just going in and say you need work for two to three weeks," said Allison.

"Pretty much, now come on," said Amelia, lifted up Calin and started to walk over.

Inside the night club Amelia said she wanted to see the owner, and asked the other three to wait outside so they did.

"So what can I do for you?" said the owner.

"I need work for me and my siblings for two three weeks," said Amelia.

"And why should I do that?" he asked.

"I'll do anything, just please let us work here," she said.

"Anything huh," he said and looked at the young girl.

"Yeah," she said wondering what he wanted in return.

"Hmmm well I happen to need help right now," he said honestly.

"I know the others may be under aged, but they do the job day and night," she said.

"Glad to hear and may I ask for your name," he said.

"Amelia Duquesne," she said.

"Are you by any chance related to Calleigh Duquesne?" he asked.

"Her oldest daughter," she said.

"She threw you all of the ship huh," he said amused.

"You know her?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah, old palls," he said.

"Please don't tell her we work here," she said.

"No I won't, but I expect you are all working day and night. Don't worry I won't touch you and neither will the guys," he said.

"Thanks for helping," she said.

"So you got a place to stay?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"There is a room over the club that is vacant you can stay there," he said.

"And what do you want in return?" she asked.

"Just that you clean the place up before and after you use it, that you don't bring up guys to stay the night, you can have them there friend wise and so, but no more, and that you come to work on time, you break those rules you're out," he said.

"Deal," she said, shook his hand and went down to get her siblings.

* * *

"This place is a dump," said Mia and looked at the dusty room.

"We can fix it tomorrow, we don't have to be at work before 2PM," said Amelia.

"Ok, then I'll have the couch, you and Calin take one bed and Mia and Allison the other," said Dana and sank down on the couch.

"So you think mum will change her mind?" said Mia.

"Nah, bet she'll take him back, not us," said Amelia.

"Well goodnight everyone," said Allison before they all fell a sleep.

* * *

The next morning the children looked at the room and Amelia said, "I's huge."

"Sure is, you know what would look good in here?" said Allison.

"No what?" asked Mia.

"Bean bag chairs and a pool table," said Allison.

"Yeah, that would have been really cool," said Dana.

"I want my plane and my teddy," said Calin.

"First things first, mum said we don't get any money, but have any of you guys have any left after yesterday, she can't be mad if we use what we got right," said Amelia.

"Nah she can't," said Dana and they all sat down around the table that was in the apartment.

After counting the have all concluded that they had around 500$ which was about a little over 300 Euro and Amelia said, "So what do we need?"

"I want my teddy and my plane," said Calin again.

"We'll get that for you in a moment," said Amelia and looked at the rest.

"So we have two beds, a couch, fridge, freezer, kitchen bench with closets over, and this table with four chairs, a bookshelf with Greek books, so that would mean we firstly needs food and something to read, and water since we can't drink the one that is in the sink," said Mia.

"Good thinking, but I say we get some pillows and blankets to if we can afford it," said Dana.

At that moment it knocked on the door, Mia went to open and saw the owner with some bags and she said, "Hey what you got?"

"Well I figured you might be hungry and you don't have a lot of money so the guys chipped in for food, oh by the way my name is Remy," he said.

"You're a savior," said Allison.

"So what are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Budget meeting, but I guess we can skip food from out list at the moment," said Amelia and smiled at him.

"Yeah, so Calleigh didn't raise fools after all," Remy joked.

"Nah, we just like to have fun, and may have gone a bit too far," Mia said and smiled back at him.

"I better put this in the fridge and the freezer," he said and did so.

"Ok so then maybe we should buy some clothes instead," said Dana.

"Yeah and maybe some toys for handsome," said Allison.

"Hang on let me call mum," said Amelia.

"You crazy," said Dana.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," said" Allison.

"Shush," said Amelia and dialed Calleigh's number.

"Hello," said Calleigh really tired in the other end.

"So you and dad kept going all night huh," said Amelia.

"No, what do you want?" said Calleigh annoyed.

"I know you said we couldn't get anything, but I still need a favor," said Amelia.

"What would that be?" said Calleigh a bit curious.

"Well we got pretty much what we need, but Calin wants his teddy and his plane," said Amelia.

"I see," said Calleigh wondering how they suddenly got everything they needed.

"Yeah and since you said not to set foot on the ship, can you please bring it?" asked Amelia.

"I was thinking about let him come back," said Calleigh since she had.

"Oh no you ain't, he's staying with us, so would you bring it to us please, we want nothing more," said Amelia.

"You got a place to stay?" said Calleigh.

"Of course, what did you think that we stayed at the beach," said Amelia.

"How?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Same way as you, by working," said Amelia.

"You got work just like that," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, we're pretty girls," said Amelia a bit amused.

"You're turning tricks," said Calleigh.

"No honest work," said Amelia.

"So you expect me to believe that in one night you got both a place to stay and work without turning tricks," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, so may he have his plane and his teddy?" Amelia asked again.

"Just one second where are you staying?" Calleigh asked, since she was crurious.

"That is nunna your concern," said Amelia.

"You're staying with the boys aren't ya?" said Calleigh.

"No only boy here is Calin," said Amelia since it was true.

"And you want nothing more that his teddy and his plane," said Calleigh.

"That's right," said Amelia.

"I guess I can agree to that," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the dock in an hour," said Amelia and hung up.

"So she agreed," said Mia.

"Yeah, but I don't think she's convinced that we don't turn tricks," said Amelia.

"Oh come to think of it can you girls start tomorrow, your mum is always at the club first night she's at bay," said Remy.

"But we need the money," said Amelia.

"I'll give you some if you stay here just for the night," he said.

"I guess that's ok, but we getto work during the day right," said Amelia.

"I find it wise to wait until tomorrow so she won't get it," said Remy.

"Ok I guess, so what do you guys wanna do?" Amelia asked.

"The beach," the other three said since it was to hot yet to do anything else.

"Ok, but we are not loosing handsome again," said Amelia.

"Deal," they said.

"If you wanto go to the beach," said Amelia and turned to Calin.

"If you can swim with me," he said.

"My pleasure," said Amelia.

"Yeah, lets go," he said excited.

"See you later Remy and thanks for everything," said Amelia as they locked up and walked downstairs with him.

"You're welcome, let me know if you need anything," he said.

"Of course, see you later," she said as they headed for the beach.

* * *

"So you heard from the girls yet?" Horatio asked they were on the deck relaxing in the sun.

"Yeah Amelia called and asked for a favor," said Calleigh.

"Oh what money, to come back?" he asked curiously.

"No for me to give her Calin's plane and teddy," she said.

"That was all," he said surprised.

"Yeah, I said I wanted to get him, but she said I couldn't, that he was to stay with them," she said,

"And where is that?" Horatio asked.

"She wouldn't say," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"And how are they paying?" he asked her, he was still concerned about their children.

"She said they were doing honest work," said Calleigh.

"You're worried they are turning tricks aren't you," he said.

"I am, I'm their mother of course I'm worried," she said with a sigh.

"Then you should have let them stay at the boat," he said.

"Then they wouldn't have learned and she sounded happy," she said.

"They had both work and a play to stay," he said.

"That's what she said to quote you didn't think we stayed at the beach," she said.

"I still dunno how they did that when they don't know anyone here," he said.

"I didn't raise any fools," she said.

"I never claimed you did, the girls seemed to turn out just like other girls even if they were raised at sea," he said.

"You wanted them to be more with you didn't you?" she said.

"Of course I am after all their father, wouldn't you if it was the other way around," he said.

"Of course," she said and got behind him and let her fingers stroke thought his hair while her head rested on his shoulder.

Horatio let out a satisfied sigh. He had really missed her doing that.

Calleigh bent her head just enough to kiss his shoulder gently, before she bit it a little so he let out a growl which made her moan without thinking before she kissed his neck a little then her head rested on his shoulder again.

Horatio didn't say or do anything in fear of doing something that might mess it he found it wiser to let her come to him in any way she wanted to do that.

Calleigh let her lips caress his neck, then her teeth sank into it and he let out a wild growl and she kept going to make him go louder just the way she liked it.

From the mast Natalia and Jimmi looked down at them and Jimmi said, "Looks like the Admiral is playing with the Captain again."

"But will she give him permission to board?" said Natalia.

"Dunno but she sure is playful, should we take it as a sign of good weather," he said.

"Oh oh, look roles are changing, and oh listen to that, this is a sign of very good weather," said Natalia as Calleigh were now on her back and Horatio was going at her neck while she moaned loudly.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" they heard Jake say.

"Admiral is on back and we're wondering if she's gonna let the Captain board her," said Jimmi.

"Oh he's going for her breasts, wow she sure likes it," said Natalia as Calleigh were getting louder and were arching like crazy.

"How far will she let him go, he's going down to her abs, and I think this is the best weather we have had in the longest time," said Jimmi with a chuckle.

"He asking for her permission to board," said Jake.

"He doesn't get it," said Natalia as Calleigh clearly said no.

"So close, so close and she could have needed it to," said Natalia.

"Looks like we had ad audience," said Calleigh and looked up at Jake, Natalia and Jimmi.

"You had to stop now huh," he said.

"I know you're hard, now come along," she said and dragged him towards her cabin.

* * *

Inside her cabin she said, "I'm not ready for you quiet yet."

"Umf," he said since he was about to burst at any second.

Calleigh looked at him, he was standing right in front of her, so it was hard not to, even though he was fifty-three he had still the body of an athlet, with hard, firm muscles and perfect abs, but right now here eyes were at a place a little bit south of his abs.

"Calleigh, would you not steer at me like that, especially since you are driving me crazy when you're wearing next to nothing and you say that you're not ready," he said.

"Oh I can't look at me husband now," she said with a giggle.

"Calleigh, that is not even funny," he said and looked at her, she was now standing completely naked in front him, her body was driving him crazy, her perfect breasts, her abs, her muscles, everything about her.

"I find it very funny," she said with a giggle, since she loved to tease him like this.

"I'm going," he said and headed for the door when she said, "Oh no you don't."

Before he could react she had pushed him onto her bed and dragged his bathing shorts of him and let her mouth surround his hardness and she started to suck on it, and it didn't take long before Horatio cum with a wild roar.

Calleigh let go of him shortly after and lay down next to him, letting her hand caressing his chest while she smiled at him.

"I love you," he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"I know," she said and buried her head in his chest as so many times before ,only to close her eyes and doze of while he caressed her back.

* * *

"Nat, mum up there somewhere," Amelia yelled up to the ship and hour later.

"Last I saw was heading to her cabin with your dad," Natalia yelled back.

"Did I hear right when he wasn't here over the night?" Amelia asked as she walked up the gangway to not have to yell.

"He didn't arrive to this morning," said Natalia.

"No that ain't true he was with her yesterday," said Amelia.

"Really so I take it they fixed things," said Natalia.

"Doubt it bet there is still things to fix a lot of things," said Amelia with a sigh.

"Well they have to start somewhere," said Natalia.

"True," Amelia agreed.

"So I hear she threw you of the ship," said Natalia.

"Sure did, but its ok, we have work and a place to stay," said Amelia.

"You managed that so fast," said Natalia surprised.

"Yeah got lucky and the place is real great, we wanna get bean bag chairs and a pool table, when we can afford it," said Amelia.

"Pool table, impressive," Amelia heard Calleigh say.

"Oh I shouldn't come this far up," said Amelia.

"That's ok princess, here," said Calleigh and handed her a bag.

"What's that?" asked Amelia.

"Some stuff you might need," said Calleigh and walked away.

"She cares," said Amelia surprised.

"Course, you're her children," said Natalia.

"I better head back," said Amelia and left.

* * *

"So what did mum say?" asked Mia when Amelia came back to the beach.

"Nothing, but she gave me this bag," said Amelia.

"What's in it?" asked Dana curiously.

"No idea," said Amelia.

"Oh let's take it back and check," said Allison.

"My teddy and my plane," said Calin hopefully.

"Yeah I should think so," said Amelia and smiled at him as they walked back to the apartment.

"Ok open it," said Mia once they were inside the apartment.

"Ok," said Amelia and opened the bag and took out Calin's plane and teddy and gave to him.

"YEAH!" he shouted happily and started to play with his plane.

"Someone wants us to do some studying," said Amelia and took up the books bout aerodynamics and boat engines.

"Oh how boring even when we're out she wants us to read," said Allison.

"I say we do it, we gotto learn it if we wanna have a ship some day," said Amelia.

"Anything else," said Dana.

"Books, but hey isn't these form mums personal collection," said Amelia and handed them over.

"Yeah totally she wants us to learn something I bet," said Mia.

"Why would she give us that?" said Dana confused.

"Cause she cares," said Amelia.

"Ok let's give her a toast later then, anyone up for lunch," said Allison.

"Hungry," said Calin.

"Bet you are little man," said Amelia and went over to the fridge to find some food.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9.

It was a few days later and Calleigh was sitting in the mess bent over newspaper rubbing her temple.

"Look at I never thought I say that but that woman can't function without her children," said John.

"Yeah and she's arguing with Horatio for no reason too, they finally seemed to get somewhere, but now it's all messed up again," said Natalia.

"Can't he just take her, I actually think it would help," said Jimmi.

"Force her to sex, now there is a good idea," said Natalia in a spiteful tone.

"But they were so close the other day, how much harm would it do?" said Jimmi.

"Are you crazy, have you forgotten about how they first meet," said Natalia.

"But look at her she's more randy than ever, she's clearly pissed and frustrated, it might do her good to get it out one way or another," said Jimmi.

"And rape is clearly the best way," said Natalia and looked over at Calleigh who slammed the cup in the table so hardly that it broke, cursed and left.

* * *

Calleigh was walking towards her cabin, when Horatio got in her way, she tried to get pass, but me made sure that wouldn't happen.

"Move," she snarled.

"No," he said.

"Move," she said again her eyes were full of fury.

"Not until you either calm down or let it out," he said a bit concerned.

"Please just move," she said she had no desire to hurt him.

"No," he said wondering if what he was doing was a good idea or not.

"I don't wanto harm you," she said it sounded more like a prayer than anything else.

"I can take it, just let me have it you need to get it out," he said calmly.

"You sure," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

Before he could actually react she started to beat him, her punches hit him hardly in the chest, belly and face.

Calleigh let her anger and frustration out on him like never before and she knew that once she had started she couldn't stop. She needed to get it out so badly, even if she knew she was hurting him at the same time.

Her ship mates watched as she took months even years with build up anger and frustration out on the man she loved, no one dared to go between them, they just hoped for his sake that she in the end would stop.

Horatio was starting to hurt and really hoped that Calleigh would stop soon because even though he knew he deserved it at least some of it he didn't know how much longer he could take on her hard hits.

Just then Calleigh hit him in the groin with her knee and Horatio feel to the ground in pain while the others gasped thinking that now she had to stop, only she didn't she started kicking him instead.

Horatio had never before experienced rage nor pain before so he whimpered, "Calleigh please you'll kill me if you keep going."

But Calleigh was in no mood to listen, it was then Natalia got an idea dialed a number and said, "Would ya please get over, or I'm afraid your mum will kill your dad."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10.

**WARNING : Sex read at own risk.**

Amelia was at the beach when she got the call and since she was playing airplane with Calin when she somehow managed to get him on her back and run to the ship while the others followed and Mia asked, "Why are we running?"

"Mum is killing dad after what I got from Nat, I gotto stop her," said Amelia as they reached the gangway.

"And how are you going to do that, we aren't even allowed on the ship," said Dana.

"I don't care, she can't do that," said Amelia and entered seeing her dad on the floor with a bloody face and her mother still kicking him.

"Amelia, why is she doing that?" said Calin, his voice was shaking of fear.

"I dunno handsome," she said and walked over to Calleigh and said, "So this is what you want your son to see, you killing his dad."

Calleigh turned in the blink of a second looking at her two children, her son looking terrified and tears were coming from his eyes and Amelia looked mighty pissed.

Calleigh lifted Calin of Amelia stroked him gently while she carried him over to the railing and said, "I'm sorry handsome."

"Its ok," said the little boy and rested his head on her shoulder.

"No it's not I never meant for you to see that," she said, she was shivering of exhaustion and she was crying now.

"I know mummy," he said and held on to her tightly while she carried him down to her cabin.

"Dad you ok?" asked Amelia as she got down on her knees next to him.

"Just fine, I'm more worried bout Calleigh," he said feeling worse than ever before.

"What happened?" Amelia asked she just couldn't get why her mother could got upset like that.

"Rough times, she just needed to get it out," he said and sat up with a groan.

"I better check on her," said Amelia and left him and as she walked towards her mothers cabin her sisters joined her without hardly looking at their father, since right now they were one concerned about their mother.

* * *

Amelia looked through the door in her mothers cabin, Calleigh was on her bed crying holding on to Calin like she was afraid to let him go.

"No that is just," said Mia.

"Yeah, looks like she's crushed," said Dana.

"Yeah wonder what would happen if we switched that little guy with dad," said Amelia.

"I dunno," said Dana.

"You think she would let go of Calin," said Allison.

"Worth a try, get dad," said Amelia.

A moment later Horatio stood next to Amelia and Amelia said, "Dad, you gotto switch place with Calin, mum really needs you.

"She'll kill me," said Horatio.

"No she won't," said Amelia calmly.

"She doesn't want me there," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Well you are holding her whether you like it or not," said Amelia.

"I'm not, she almost just killed me," said Horatio.

"Dad, she needs you, and we have to get of the ship again along with Calin, and if you're not switching places I'll kill ya," said Amelia.

"Ok ok," said Horatio and somehow he managed to switch places with Calin so Calleigh was crying onto his chest and he was holding her closely like the old days as the children left.

Calleigh finally stopped crying, looked at Horatio and said, "I'm sorry I just…"

"I know, it had been a lot for you lately," he said and kissed her softly.

"It has, and with the children I'm wondering if I made the right decision, I mean Calin, he's just a kid, you think the girls can take care of him, I'm horrible mother aren't I?" she said.

"No you are the best mother in the world," he said and removed her shirt slowly while he kissed her neck.

"How could you say that I just scared the crap outta Calin, ohhhh that feels good," she moaned.

"He's a navy guy, I think he got more shocked that scared, he'll get over it I'm sure," said Horatio.

"Hope so, but I think you are right, even if he's little he's really grown up for his age, ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh," she moaned.

"Permission to remove your bra and I'm not surprised since you are his mother," he said.

"Permission granted and do bite me and thank you for that, but he got your genes too," she said before he started to bite her roughly while she screamed out in pleasure.

Horatio moved down to her abs, then her tattoo as he screams got louder and she arched beneath him.

Horatio stopped and looked at her, when she said, "Don't stop not now."

Horatio started to bite on her tattoo, while he removed her skirt and underwear and started to kiss her golden triangle.

Calleigh moaned slightly it felt so good oh how she had missed him doing that, she knew she needed him, but still wasn't sure.

Horatio looked at her confused face and asked, "Admiral, do I have the permission to board you?"

"I'm not sure," she said confused.

"I can be careful," he said.

"I don't want you to be, you got permission," she said.

Horatio looked at her, something was of, something was very off so he said, "I won't do it.

"How come you got permission?" she said.

"You're not ready yet so I can't do it, I'll come back later, there is something I have to do, trust me on this," he said and left her.

* * *

"I want," said one of the men at the bar the same nigh.

"I heard ya, here ya go," said Amelia and gave him the order as Mia came back to the bar and gave Amelia the list over what she wanted.

"One second, dude you want shots with that?" said Amelia.

"Course honey," he said and Amelia gave it to him and said, "Here ya go, come back to me later ok."

"Sure thing," said the man and smiled at her.

"Ok here's your order," said Amelia to Mia.

"Thanks you're born to this," said Mia.

"Yeah I know," said Amelia and watched as some guys try to grab Allison so she headed over and say, "If I see ya do that again I'll have you throw outta the bar for life."

"Oh sorry miss we didn't mean anything by it," said the man and tried to grab Amelia instead.

"Sure you didn't and get your paws of me," she said and slapped him hard.

"You bitch," said the man.

"Oh no now he done it," said Mia.

"Yeah," said Dana.

"He really shouldn't have," said Remy.

"Ok that's it out!" said Amelia.

"The hell I ain't," said the man.

Amelia then took him by the ear, dragged him out and said, "Stay out or else I won't be so nice next time."

The man left and the whole bar yelled, "LONG LIVE PRINCESS AMELIA!"

"Why thank ya'll," said Amelia, bowed and giggle before she went back to the bar.

"You totally rock, if mum could see ya she been way proud," said Mia.

"I dunno," said Amelia.

"She totally would, and taking care of us and little Calin too," said Allison.

"Oh better check on him, be right back," said Amelia and run ustairs.

"How does she do it?" said Mia.

"She's mum that's how," said Dana with a giggle.

"Totally," said Allison and added, "Enough talking back to work."

* * *

The next day Calleigh and Horatio was ashore to shop when they spotted the children doing the same.

"But Amelia I really want that top, please," said Mia.

"I'm tired, I don't wanna walk no more," said Calin.

"I'm hungry, can we please eat*?" said Allison.

"Oh can I have Justin over later," said Dana.

"No you cannot buy that top cause I think it's to expensive right now, maybe in a couple of days. I'll carry you if ya jump up on my back, and we'll eat when we get home, we just gotto stop and buy food first. And no you can't have Justin over besides I though you were with Eric," said Amelia and let Calin climb up on her back.

"I'm with both," said Dana.

"Well don't come crying to me if ya get in trouble, come on let's go shopping for food, cause I need to rest before the shift and you kids are driving me crazy," said Amelia as she headed for the store to get more food and water.

"Not that was surreal," said Horatio surprised.

"Yeah, come on let's eat I'm hungry," said Calleigh and dragged him to the nearest eating place.

"So Amelia is you," said Horatio when they had gotten their food.

"Seems that way," said Calleigh with a giggle, she found it amusing.

"And the others are kids," said Horatio.

"Yeah," said Calleigh and started to eat.

"But the age difference aren't that big," said Horatio.

"Don't think that matters, oldest will always be the leader, but seeing that makes me wonder if I'm not needed anymore," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Course you are," he said and smiled at her.

"I mean I threw them of the boat and they seem to manage fine, I didn't expect that. I though they would be came crawling back begging to be let back on the ship, and Amelia, thought she loved the mast, didn't expect her to like land so much," said Calleigh.

"Relax they will be crawling back sooner or later, they are our kids, they are bound to get in trouble and need you sooner or later," said Horatio.

"I hope you are right," she said thoughtfully.

* * *

A few days later Calleigh was hanging upside down in the mast for no reason at all when her phone rand, she answered and said, "Yeah it's me the mighty admiral Calleigh commander of the seven seas."

"Mum, it's me I think I messes up, I need help, can I please come onboard?" said Mia in the other end.

"Ok," said Calleigh she had just hung up when her phone rang again and she said, "Admiral Calleigh how may I help?"

"Mummy I may I please come onboard," Dana whimpered in the other end.

"Yeah come on," said Calleigh and hung up when the phone rand the third time and she said, "Calleigh here."

"Mummy I…" Allison cried and Calleigh said, "Come onboard."

While Calleigh climbed down she wondered what kinda trouble all three were in.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11

**WARNING: A little strong scene ahead, read at own risk.**

"So who's first?" said Calleigh and looked at her girls.

"Me, I'm uhm kinda…" said Mia.

"Yes" said Calleigh wondering if she really wanted to hear the rest of that sentence.

"I'm pregnant and I have no idea who the father is only that is one of the flyboys," said Mia.

"Merde," said Calleigh. (Merde = Shit)

"Well I'm not pregnant, but I think I may have kinda done something stupid last we were in Miami," said Dana.

"What?" said Calleigh.

"I got a tattoo and it got infected," said Dana and showed her.

"And I didn't do anything stupid, but I think dad may have," said Allison.

"How so?" said Calleigh.

"Well I saw him," she stopped as Horatio walked onto the ship.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Calleigh yelled.

"Me what the heck are you talking about?" said Horatio confused.

"Allison, go on," said Calleigh.

"I saw him give this lady down town a more than friendly hug and a peck on the check," said Allison.

"HORATIO, WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Calleigh.

"Ok that is not what you think," said Horatio since it wasn't.

"Then what," said Calleigh.

"I think we should talk about that in private," he said.

"And you pregnant and a tattoo what the hell were you thinking?" Calleigh yelled as Horatio's jaw dropped.

"You got a tattoo," said Dana looking at Calleigh.

"First of all I got it when I was twenty and that is a completely different matter, and you are getting rid of that kid, and we are talking now," said Calleigh angrily.

"So who is she, another one of your side kicks?" Calleigh snarled and added: I though I could trust you.

"No, that woman was an old friend of mine, she navy to" said Horatio.

"Really what's here name then?" said Calleigh.

"Erica Sykes," he said.

"Oh I know her," said Calleigh.

"Yeah she told me you two used to party together," he said.

"Sure did we were real wild, so she's in town, you should told her to come and have fun with us," said Calleigh.

"Did, she's coming over later tonight" said Horatio.

"She got a dude?" said Calleigh.

"Not to my knowledge," he said.

"So how do ya know her?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"Daughter of a friend" he said honest.

"Nothing more," said Calleigh.

"No, only want you," said Horatio.

"I guess I can always ask her, oh it will be so fun party with her again," said Calleigh excited.

"My wild girls, but what about our girls?" he said.

"No idea, give me room to think," she said.

"Yes my lady," he said and left her.

* * *

Calleigh went back up on deck and found Mia and said, "How many guys are we talking about here?"

"Three or so I think," said Mia and looked down.

"Oh great my daughter is a slut," said Calleigh with a sigh.

Mia looked down and said, "Mum, do I really have to get ride of it."

"I ain't gonna have a bastard on my ship, so do I know any of these guys," said Calleigh.

"Dunno, it was Billy, Jason, and Jake," said Mia.

"Jake don't say we are talking about MY Jake!" said Calleigh shocked.

"It's not like you own the guy," said Mia.

"Oh God!" said Calleigh, she was feeling sick.

"And he can sleep with who ever he wanna so can I," said Mia.

"Apparently," said Calleigh in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you mad?" said Mia.

"What do you think and why didn't you use protection?" said Calleigh.

"Does dad know?" said Mia.

"About what?" said Calleigh.

"You and Jake?" said Mia.

"We never done anything, we're just the best of friends," said Calleigh.

"If ya say so, but bet the kids aren't even his," said Mia.

"Just you slept my airguy how could you," said Calleigh.

"You're married to dad why do you even care?" said Mia.

"You could never understand. I have to call Jake," said Calleigh.

"You're not telling him," said Mia.

"I hope for your sake that kid ain't his and I also hope it never gets born," said Calleigh.

"Mum, you can't be serious," said Mia.

"I am, cause if that kid see the light of day you are no longer a daughter of mine," said Calleigh.

* * *

A bit later Jake and Calleigh were sitting at the beach, his arm was around her waist and her head was leaned against him.

"How could you do that Jake of all my girls my daughter?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry Calleigh, I messed up big time," said Jake.

"I would say so, but Jake I couldn't bear if the kid is yours," she said.

"I know, I sure hope it's not mine," he said.

"You want a kid don't you?" said Calleigh.

"I do navygirl, but not with her," he said.

"How much did I hurt you," she said.

"Way too much," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm sorry too, but you can't mean you won't anything to do with her if she gives birth to that kid," said Jake.

"I was just talking in anger, you can understand that can't you," said Calleigh.

"I can my admiral," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"How did we get so messed up," she said.

"Somewhere between Miami, a cop and the sea," he said.

"Yeah, but we still go well together don't we?" she said.

"We do," he said.

"But you wanted more didn't you," she said.

"I did," he said.

"Sorry bout that," she said.

"I know, but you can't help you fell for him, not me," he said.

"I know, I really am crazy bout that guy even if he mess up, she said.

"I know you are that is why we could never gone further and never sleep together. Never mess around with another mans girl," he said.

"I know, you're a good guy, you deserve a good girl," she said.

"But not you little Mia though, she's too young," he said.

"You can always have Amelia," she joked.

"Yeah but she likes Mark, all the good girls are taken whatever will I do?" he said.

"You'll get by and if nothing else, we'll always be friends," she said.

"We will don't be too hard on her," said Jake.

"I won't I better head back," she said.

"Talk to you later," he said.

"Always," she said and left.

* * *

A couple nights later the girls were working at the bar, it was right before closing and they were trying to get a bunch of guys out, but they wouldn't go.

"Ok just cut the crap and get out," said Amelia.

"No we're not done drinking," said one of the guys.

"Well you shouldn't have ordered so much in the first place," said Mia.

"Hey what we buy gives you pay so what are you complaining about," said one other guy.

"Cause we have to close and clean up," said Mia.

"What's the rush?" said the one guy.

"Yeah can't you just have fun with us," said another and dragged her down on his lap.

"Let go of me," said Mia and tried to get loose.

"Let her go," Amelia demanded.

"Oh she's making trouble," said the guy the held Mia and tightened his grip.

Amelia took up her phone dialed a number and said, "Trouble hard rock."

"Would you let my sister go," said Amelia again, knowing that this could get serious and she needed a solution fast in case her backup didn't get there in time.

"No we wanna have fun with her," said the guy.

Amelia looked at Mia, she looked terrified.

"I'll do anything just let go of her," said Amelia firmly.

"Oh really," said the guy.

"Really," said Amelia.

"No Amelia don't," said Mia.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do," Amelia though as the guy grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"You said to let her go," said Amelia and looked back at Mia.

"First you keep your word then we ours," said the guy.

"No you let her go first," said Amelia.

"No," said the guy and pushed her against the wall.

"Let her go," Mia yelled and managed to break free and went for the guy that had Amelia.

"Get of me you little girl," said the man annoyed and hit her hardly so she fell to ground.

She got up quickly and soon they were all fighting, it ended with two guys holding Amelia down and one was on top of Mia hitting her hardly.

At that moment Calleigh entered and said, "Let my girls go or I'll kill ya all."

"Man we better go, you don't wanna mess with here she kills," said the one guy.

"Damn", said the other.

The third got of Mia but not before he had kicked her hardly in the abdomen.

Mia screamed out in pain and Calleigh though "No no no, not this way".

But in her silent mind she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Mummy, it hurts," Mia whimpered form the floor.

"Don't worry honey, I'm here," said Calleigh and sat down next to her.

"It really hurts," Mia cried.

"I know honey, I know," said Calleigh.

"Mum shouldn't we get a doctor or something," said Amelia.

"At this point I don't think that would do any good," said Calleigh.

"Mum, it's to late isn't it?" said Mia and looked at Calleigh with teary eyes.

"I'm afraid so honey, I'm so sorry," said Calleigh as her tears started to fall to.

"But you didn't want me to…" said Mia silently.

"I was talking in anger and I didn't want you to… this way," said Calleigh, she was crying harder now.

"You did it to," said Mia and looked at her.

"I did," said Calleigh.

"When?" Mia asked as the pain started to fade away.

"Does it really matter," said Calleigh, it was too painful to think about.

"Once or more?" Mia asked.

"I rather not talk about it," said Calleigh.

"Oh mum I'm sorry," said Mia.

"Nothing to think about, so you wanto go home or to the ship," said Calleigh.

"Ship if you don't mind," said Mia.  
"No never," said Calleigh and helped her back while Amelia was wondering when and how many children her mother had lost and if her father knew.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 12

**WARNING: Sex read at own risk.**

That morning after Calleigh had gotten Mia to bed she sat down on her own bed with a sigh.

She heard a knock on the door and Jake ask, "Want company?"

"Come in," she said but didn't look up.

"So she lost it," said Jake.

"She did, poor thing she didn't deserve that," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"She didn't, just like you," said Jake.

"Well that was all my fault," she said thinking back.

"You have never told Horatio have you," he said.

"No I can't tell him I lost two of his unborn children, he would be crushed," she said.

"Calleigh, you know you have to," said Jake.

"I can't Jake, he'll hate me", she said.

"No he won't," said Jake.

"He would think I'm horrible," said Calleigh and looked down.

"No I would never think you're horrible," she heard Horatio say.

"How long have you been listening?" she asked shocked.

"For around he'll hate me, now why would I do that?" he asked confused as Jake left them to talk.

"I might as well tell you, I lost two of your unborn children" she said and looked down.

"When?" he asked.

"After the triplets were born," she aid.

"Oh sweetheart why didn't you tell me," he said and held her.

"I just couldn't it was all too hard, and it hurt, still does. To see Mia, hurts," she said, yet she didn't cry.

"Oh sweetheart," he said again.

"Need you," she said.

"I'm here," he said.

"Never let me go," she said.

"Did I ever?" he replied.

"You did, never do that again," she said.

"You will not be alone again ever, but I got a feeling you never were alone, you had Jake," he said with a sigh.

"Don't worry we never did anything, we are just friends," she said.

"I'm not. I'm glad that you are, he's a great guy, and someone gotto look after my girl when I can't," he aid and kissed her softly.

"I think partying with Erica have to wait to tomorrow since I'm not up for it," she said.

"I know already told her, you better get some sleep," he said and got up to leave.

"No, sleep with me," she said.

"You sure," he replied.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said and smiled at him while she got undressed and crept to bed.

Horatio did the same and crept close to her and said, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight handsome," she replied and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Horatio," said Calleigh, it was early the next morning and she could feel he was still holding her closely.

"Yes," he said, he was half a sleep.

"Except for seeing Erica what did you do yesterday?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh I had to fix something," he said.

"But what?" she said and turned so she faced him.

"You want me to show you," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"It includes getting of the ship," he said.

"I'm ok with that," she said.

"Ok then" he said.

"Oh we better check on Mia to," said Calleigh.

"I agree," he said and they got out of bed.

But to their surprise Mia's cabin was as empty as before, instead they found a note that said,

**_Mum, dad, still not feeling totally up to shape, but needed to be with the others, so I'm at our place and also think you need some alone time to talk. Oh and Amelia said last night we are getting our pool table today. How cool is that, and we now have been bag chairs and a dart game too._**

**_But of course Amelia won't let us have boys over. Oh and Dana did see the ship doctor bout her tattoo and got something to put on it, so she should be ok in not too long, but she has to stay away from salt water for a while. She's gone back to our place as well._**

**_Thanks for saving me and Amelia last night mum. Once again real sorry for what you had to go through and that you had to do it alone. Then again you did most alone, but you managed to do it just fine, you're the strongest woman I ever known._**

**_Well gotto stop before I get all weepy eyed here. I'm feeling much better, so I bet I'll be ok in a day or a bit more, just gotto take some time of work. So I guess I'll be baby sitting Calin while the others work, but I don't mind cause he's such a sweet guy. At least you and dad did right with him and Amelia._**

**_Love Mia."_**

"Oh that's nice of her to say" said Horatio.

"Yeah, but I don't think we did all that wrong with the other three either and they had to get messed up at some point since we are their parents," said Calleigh.

"You're not that bad you know. I'm the bad one and she's right you are a strong woman doing all that you done alone," he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Didn't do it all alone though, had you there before you messed up," she said.

"No, you delivered them all alone and rose them mostly yourself. That gotto have hurt, especially with the triplets, not to mention…" he became quiet.

"It hurt real bad, wish I had you there for it all," she said thinking back.

"But I'm here now," he said.

"But for how long, in the end you have to go back," she said.

"Yeah I'm a sailor widower," he said.

"You are," she admitted.

"Maybe you would be better of with I dunno someone like Jake or a sailor since they are there all the time and I'm not," he said and looked down.

"But you have been there a lot too," she said.

"I know, but I messed up," he said.

"We both have, only you the most," she said now she was the one looking down.

"For that I am truly sorry, but it's too late to take back," he said.

"Can I see you upstairs in just a moment," she said.

"Yes," he said and left her.

_**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say that...**_

Horatio was looking at Calleigh as they were walking along the beach, she didn't say anything so he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"You," she said.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah cause you're sayig you're sorry and I believe you right," she started.

"But…" he said.

"How can I trust you won't do it again?" she said thoughtfully.

"You just have to take my word for it I guess," he said.

"I did that once before, and…" she stopped.

"I know, but Calleigh please," he said and looked at her, she was waering her white uniform, but she was holding her hat in her hand so the sun was shining down on her golden hair so she looked like and angel, it was amazind, so before he was really thinking he added, "I don't deserve an angel like you."

As Horatio kept looking at her the light became so bright that it made his eyes hurt and he had to look away.

"Handsome, you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Just that you're white and the sun became too bright," he said.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said and smiled at him.

"Not to worry," he said.

"So where did you wanto take me?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to take you to a hotel so we could spend some time together if you wanto that is," he said.

"I'd love that," she said and smiled at him befor she let her hand find his while they kept on walking together.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

"So what do we do?" Horatio asked, he as sitting at a chair in their hotel room looking at Calleigh, she was on the bed, head in her hand flipping through the channels on the TV.

"What do you mean what do we do?" she said.

"About us," he said and looked at her.

"I say we try to put it behind us, try to froget it all and move on," she said.

"Can you really do that?" he asked.

"I have to," she said with a sigh.

"How badly…?" he said.

"I can't go into that," she replied.

"I understand," he said.

"It's so hot here," she said.

"Yeah sure is," he said.

"How can you even wear a black suit"? she said.

"I have no idea, wanted to look nice for you, but this thing is killing me." he said.

"You don't had to do that. You looks handsome no matter what you wear, just take it off," she said and smiled at him.

"Well I can't go outside wearing nothing," he said.

"First of all we're not going outside in a very long while and second I'll go buy you something when we are," she said.

"We can't stay here all day," he said.

"Why not, I like it," she said.

"Cause it's sunny, but can't we relax down at the pool," he said.

"Yeah then we can have coctails and stuff," she said.

"Ok, but I need my bathing shorts," he said.

"Nah buy a new, but they have one in the hotel store, be right back," she said and run downstairs.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new  
I loved you with a fire red-**_

_**Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**_

"I'm not wearing a pink and green bathing shorts," Horatio protested.

"Yeah you are, put it on and lets go," she said with a giggle.

"No way," he said.

"Oh come on, don't be a sissy," she said.

"And what are you waring or are you bathing in your uniform," he said.

"Nah got bikini under," she said and got undressed.

"You got a navy bikini, how did you got that," he said.

"Special order just like the girls, have matching bathing suit to," she said, the bikini she was wearing was white with her order on both top and bottom.

"Can you get me one too?" he said.

"No you're not in the navy," she said with a giggle.

"Well I'm sure as hell not wearing this," he said.

"If you do I'll make it up to you," she said with a sly smile.

"Are you feeling playful Admiral?" he said.

"Maybe," she said with a giggle.

"You're acting like you were we first meet, do you know that?" he said.

"Don't think you mind though," she said.

"Not really," he said and put on the bathing shorts.

"You look very nice," she said.

"Ha ha ha, you are do paying for this," he said.

"Now be nice remember I got way higher rank," she joked.

"But I'm stronger," he said.

"I'm faster," she said.

"Oh yeah," he said and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly.

"Yeah, come on wanna swim," she said and dragged him out the door and down to the pool.

* * *

Calleigh were swimming around in the water while Horatio was keeping an eye on her since there was a lot of other guys looking a bit too interested in her.

Calleigh dived under again and came back up giggling happily of joy, just like she did when she was younger.

"Handsome, would you get in the water," Calleigh yelled.

"Nah I like it better on land," he yelled back and smiled at her.

"Excuse me," said guy and swam up next to her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Are you really and admiral?" he said.

"Sure am," she said.

"And that's your guy," he said.

"Yes he is," she said.

"He seems old," said the guy, he was about Calleigh's age.

"Nah, he's perfect," said Calleigh and smiled up at Horatio.

"Hmmm," said the guy and started to swim.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"It's just I think you should be with someone younger," said the guy.

"Nah, and if I needed that I could take one of the mens at my ships, got dozens of the. In addition to that I got an airboy and his crew," said Calleigh.

"Sure you're not interested," said a guy as two others joined them.

"Yeah," said Calleigh giggle.

"Don't wanna play at all," said the other guy.

"Play I can, nothing more," said Calleigh.

"Cool," said one of the guys and found a ball and set up a net to play water volley ball.

"Ok you're with him, let's see how well you are admiral," said one of the guys.

"Sure," said Calleigh while Horatio was watching with curiousity.

"I'll let ya serve," said the guy Calleigh were competing against.

Calleigh smiled and served and they started to play.

After a while Calleigh yelled, "Hey that point was mine!"

"Nah it wasn't," yelled the guy named Benny.

"Sure was," said Calleigh agrily.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it?" he said.

"Kick your ass if I have to," said Calleigh annoyed.

"No that's not very admiral like," said the guy on her team, his name was Julius.

"Oh shut up and you give me my point back," she said.

"Nah it's ours," he said.

Before they could react Calleigh had swam under the net and taken Benny down on the water and started to fight him.

"Hey underwater fight ain't allowed," said Benny and got up and gasped for air.

"Sure is when you're cheating," said Calleigh angrily.

"Woman would ya get of me," said Benny as Calleigh again dragged him under.

"Not until I get my point back," she said.

Benny sturgled for air and to get her up and ended up kicking her in the belly so she went up gasping in surprise and said, "Now that's not nice."

"You dragged me under first, maybe I should teach you a lesson," said Benny and held her hands behind her back so she couldn't get loose.

"Ouch, let me go," she said annoyed as he pressed him self against her.

Horatio was wondering if he needed to interfear or not, he figured he could wait a moment longer to see what happened before he did.

"You don't like it rough sailor," said Benny.

"Dude let her go, that's not cool," said Julius.

"Well she dragged me under, now I'm dragging her under," benny said and tigtned his grip and dived under.

Calleigh was trying to break free, but couldn't, luckily she was trained to hold her breath under water so that didn't cause her any trouble.

Horatio was starting to get worried as the other man held his wife under water since he couldn't see what they were doing.

Calleigh kicked as hard as she could backwards and hit the guy in the leg just hard enough for him to loosed the grip to get loose and swim up and get up of the water and over to Horatio.

"You ok?" said Horatio and wrapped a towel around her.

"Yeah, now I am," she said and sat down beside him.

"I was bout to jump after for you," he said and held her closely.

"No need, I ain't navy for nothing," she said.

"I know, but still you seemed to need some saving," he said.

"Hmm maybe just a little," she said with a giggle.

"I thought so," he said and kissed her.

"Thirsty," he said.

"Pends on what you mean," she said.

"No you can't do that here with all these people around, I was thinking bout drinks," he said.

"I can do that as I like and a drink would be fine too," she said with a giggle.

"Nah not if I say no," he said.

"Would you say no to me?" she said with a innocent smile.

"No, let me go and find something to drink," he said and haded for the bar while she giggled happily.

A bit later that day Calleigh was starting to feel a little bit tipsi, she lay on top of Horatio by the pool and said, "Handsome, wanna play?"

"Calleigh," he said with a sigh.

"What?" she said.

"We can't do that here I said," he said.

"I can be discreat," she said.

"No," he said.

"Oh come on, I can feel you wanto," she said and moved a little so her hand was on the outside of his bathing shorts.

"You devil woman, stop that," he said and smiled at her.

"If the children can have fun so can I," she said with a giggle.

"Calleigh ohhh," he said as she nibbled on his neck.

"What," she said and kept going.

"This is a public place," he said and held back a growl.

"Everyone is to busy to notice or even care," she said and looked around.

"Would ya ohhhhhh please stop, let us at least go up to the room," he said.

"Ok, ok," she said and got of him.

"Sorry," he said and gave her a kiss.

"It's ok," she said and gave him a peck on the check before she took his hand and they walked up to the room.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

A little bit later Calleigh turned to Horatio and said, "Better now?"

"Very much better," he said and gave her a kiss.

"I wanna dance," she said and turned the Tv on a music channel and turned the volume up high and vent out on the balkony and started to dance while she looked down at the pool.

Horatio looked at her, she was still wearing her bikini and the sun was starting to give her some color. Calleigh got into the music and danced and sang along out on the balcony.

"Horatio give me my hat," she said.

Horatio shook his head wondering when she was as old as she was could act like a young girl, he shook his head and said, "Your hat admiral."

"You think I ever will be fleet admiral?" she asked.

"You don't have a big enough fleet as it is," he said.

"Want a bigger one," she said with a giggle.

"Well I bet you could make fleet admiral too," he said.

"You think the children will stick in the navy?" she asked.

"Amelia will, bet Calin will be navy or flyboy as for the triplets I'm not sure," he said.

"Well they sure act like young navy girls," she said with a giggle.

"Like mother like daughters," he said and rolled his eyes a little.

"HEY!" she said and punched him playfully.  
"Would ya stop hitting me, it ain't all pleasseant," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said and looked at his black and blue body after her last beating.

"It's ok," he said and give her a soft kiss.

"I went a bit too far," she admitted.

"I deserved it," he said and smiled at her.

"You're not mad?" she asked a bit worried.

"Nah could never be mad at you, not for long anyways you're too cute," he said.

"Why thank you," she said and blushed slightly.

"So you found out where they work?" he said.

"I did, know the owner, but I still dunno where they live," she said.

"Well has to be big if they are getting a pooltable," he said.

"True," she said.

"Do you miss them?" he asked.

"Miss my little boy," she admitted.

"So shall we try to hunt them down," said Horatio.

"Yes," she said and they got dressed and left.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**_

"Mia, did you managd to buy enough beer and soda?" said Amelia.

"Yeah the airboys and the navyboys are coming later," said Mia excited.

"It's so nice of Remy to give us the day and the night of to have a house warming party," said Dana.

"I just love this pool table," said Allison with a sigh.

"Melia, I'm hugry," said Calin.

"I know, I'll start on the dinner right now," said Amelia and smiled at him.

"Can I stay up late tonight too?" said Calin hopefully.

"Of course handsome," said Mia.

"And Mia stay away from them guys, I don't want a repeat," said Amelia in a stright tone.

"I will, trust me I learned my lesson," said Mia with a heavy sigh which made the other four hug her.

"Good, you guys want pizza or burgers," said Amelia.

"Pizza is faster, since I dunno when the guys will be here, I think that would be best," said Dana.

"Ok, pizza it is," said Amelia and set on the oven.

"Is Mark coming?" Dana asked.

"Think so," said Amelia.

"Cool, bet you two will end a couple," said Allison.

"Nah we're just friends," said Amelia.

"Speaking of couples should we have invited mum and dad?" asked Mia.

"They are probably busy, last night was really hard on her and I think she's letting him back slowly, dunno if it's worth disturbing them wherever they are," said Allison.

"You think they will fix it completely," said Dana.

"Hopefully," said Amelia with a sigh.

* * *

"Wow that's a lot of guys," said Calleigh as they came closer to Hard Rock café.

"Yeah, sailors, airboys and native, you think they have something to do with our girls," said Horatio.

"I pretty sure it does, let take a closer look," said Calleigh and walked closer to find out what was going on.

"Hmmm a Duquesne house warming party according to the note and everyone is invited too," sais Horatio.

"I never heard anything bout that," said Calleigh.

"Well maybe we're not invited for a reason," said Horatio.

"If those girls are acting out again I'll…" Calleigh started.

"Do what? You already thrown them of the boat," Horatio reminded as they tried to get up the stairs pass all the people.

"At least they got a stereo," said Horatio wondering what they would see once they got inside.

"Yeah, and a pooltable and tons of guys, that can't be good," said Calleigh with a sight as they finally reached the door and got inside.

Calleigh looked around at all the people drinking, dancing and having fine to find her children.

By the pool table Dana was playing with Jessie, Simon and Jimmi, but that looked harmless so Calleigh just smiled. Then her eyes went over at Allison talking with a group of friends while she was drinking a bit in the bean bags also harmless. Mia was playing plane with Calin in front of some guys. She stopped and one of the guys said something that made her blush and Calin smile happily. Mia handed Calin over to one of the guys which made him fly higher than Mia while he screamed of joy and while Mia were carefully watching she talked to the other guys.

But where was Amelia, Calleigh's eyes searched the room again to find her, she had to be somewhere. Horatio saw Calleigh's eyes and knew who she was looking for, but he couldn't see her either at the moment.

"YOU GUYS READY TO PARTY!" they suggenly heard Amelia yell form the door.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled at her.

"WELL THE PRINCESS IS BACK, SO LET'S MAKE SOME MORE NOISE THIS PLACE IS WAY TO QUIET!" Amelia yelled giggling.

"Oh no that can't can't be good," said Calleigh.

"What is HE doing with my daughter," said Horatio.

"I have no idea," said Calleihg as they watched Jake and Amelia get on the table.

"Hey navygirl room for one more?" Mark yelled at her.

"Of course, I always have room for you," she said and he jumped up to them and Amelia yelled, "LET'S BRING DOWN THIS HOUSE, I WANNA HAVE FUN!"

"YEAH!" everyone yelled and continiued to party.

"Thought you said he was yours," said Horatio.

"I may have implayed it was ok for him to have her, just didn't think he would do it," said Calleigh as her eyes watched Amelia dance closely enjoying herself.

"You may implayed are you outta your wits, she's only eight-teen and he's he's old," siad Horatio.

"You're older than me," said Calleigh.

"For Christ, he could be her father," said Horatio angrily.

"He's not a bad guy," said Calleigh.

"He slept with Mia and now he's going for my princess and he's not a bad guy," said Horatio.

"Well he's just a airboy and they are sailors what did ya expect," she said as she watched them dance way too close in her opnion, she didn't know what botherd her the most the age difference or that he danced with her in the first place.

"Not this and how can you even agree to this," said Horatio looking at Calleigh.

"I'm not, I'm just stating the facts and why the hell is he removing her top for," said Calleigh.

It was then Horatio realized that she was in fact mad not cause he was doing that to her daughter, but that he could never do that to her.

"Calleigh, would you do something or I will," he said.

Calleigh walked over to the table and yelled, "GET OF MY DAUGHTER, NOW."

Jake got of, jumped down and said, "Hey admiral I didn't know you were here too."

"How could you do that to her, she's…" Calleigh managed to say.

"I wasn't doing anything," he said.

"I just saw you take top of, that is so outta line," she said.

"But I wouldn't gone further, she's with Mark and she's not…" he sighed and stopped.

"Never ever do anything like you done already to any of my daughters," she said.

"I won't admiral, real sorry, we ok" he said looking into her green eyes.

"Yes, but never again or…" she said.

"I promise," he said.

"Good," she said.

"Got ya real jealous huh," said Jake.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"Sorry bout that," he said and hugged her.

"But mister Berkley," she said with a giggle since she could feel him.

"Sorry you have that effect on me sometimes," he said and held her closer.

"I missed this," she said.

"And here I though you loved him," said Jake.

"Oh I do, but us it's you know…" she said with a sigh.

"Complicated," he said and without thinking kissed the top of her head.

"Very," she said with another sigh.

Horatio was watching how Jake hugged Calleigh. How could he just do that, or better yet how could she let him do that after dancing like that with their daughter. Howcome it seemed like whatever he did wasn't enough for them, she shared everything with Jake, but not him.

Horatio wondered if he should take a punch at Jake, but instead he sighed and left.

* * *

Calleigh got loose form Jake and looked around and said, "Where is Horatio, he was here a moment ago.

"He probably didn't like us hugging and left," said Jake honest.

"Oh poor handsome, I have to find him. Will you keep and eye on the girls, and if I find out later you messed with any of them I'll make sure you'll regret it," said Calleigh.

"I will and I won't, now go find that silly man of yours," said Jake.

"He might be silly, but I still love him," said Calleigh.

"I know, run along now," said Jake and Calleigh left.

* * *

Calleigh went back to the hotel room and found Horatio sitting on the bed looking sadly into the air.

"Handsome, you said you wouldn't leave, I got worried when I didn't see you," she said and said down next to him and put and arm on his shoulder.

"What did you expect me to do. You and Jake, you say there's nothing, but it seems to be," he said.

"It's not I swear," she said since there wasn't.

"Calleigh, I don't like you being that close to another guy, not like that, I mean it's bad enough that you are with men all the time at work, but when we're together…" he said with a sigh looking down.

"I'm sorry handsome," she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"Hmmm," he said.

"Don't be like that, I though we were getting somewhere," she said and kissed his neck playfully.

"I thought so too," he said with another sigh.

"I don't even get a little growl," she said and bit him a bit his neck a little.

"You knooooooow that ain't fair," he growled.

"Now that's better," she said with a giggle.

"Would you listen to what I'm saying" he said.

"I am, you don't like me beeing with other guys," she said.

"And would you doooooo it," he growled as she now had pushed him down on the bed and started biting on his chest.

"Well kinda have to cause of my work, but I can try to be better at not being so close to them," she said and bit him harder so he growled louder.

"Calleigh, I'm trying to be serious here," he said and let out another growl.

"And I would rather hear your loud growls right now," she said.

"Calleigh," he said knowing a bit to well that talking was no use at this point.

"What," she said.

"Would you take me serious," he said.

"Horatio, you were the one that messed round not me," she said as he pinned her down and went for her neck.

"But you might as well have if you act likt that with all your guys," he said.

"Ohhhhhh what are you saying," she moaned.

"I'm saying you're a navy girl, would you never give after for temptaion?" he said and bit her breasts.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I have no reason to do so, only one I want is you, ohhhhhhhh," she moaned.

"You're not even tempted by Jake?" he said and bit her breast harder.

"Ohhhhhh, take me now, I can't wait no looooooooonger," she let out as she arched like crazy.

"You didn't replay me," he said and stopped.

"Not even Jake, I'm faithful, I only want you," she said since she did.

"So you keep saying you never fantasized about another man at all?" he asked.

"No, why should I do that?" she said honest as he moved down to her abs.

"So the five years we were apart you never was with another man," he said.

"Noooooooooooooooo." she moaned.

"You expect me to believe you never did anything with anyone at any point. I know how randy you can get," he said.

"Nooooo I didn't, I wouldn't have time, I had five kids to raise and dozens of boats that needed my attention. And no I did not, as I said I had no interest toooooooo doooooooo soooooooo, you were the one I wanted, but I was to damn angry at you," she moaned.

"Sorry about that, do I have your permission to board," he said as he removed the rest of their clothes.

"Yeeeeees, ohhhhhhh God yesssssss," she screamed.

Horatio got inside her and said, "I missed you."

"Then you shouldn't have messed up, and just so we are clear I haven't forgiven you completely yet, but right now I need you," she said and kissed him.

"I'm right here," he said as he started to work his way into her while she screamed out in pleassure while she worked with him until they both surrendered to each other.

Afterwards he gave her a soft kiss and said, "I love you."

"And I you more than you can ever understand," she said and kissed him while her tears started to fall.

"More than I deserve my angel," he said and removed some hairs from her face.

"Yes, you do things to me that no one else can, and I can't function good without you," she cried.

"I'm so sorry," he said and got of her and let her crep into him so he could hold her.

"You should be," she said.

* * *

"I know," he said and stroke her back until her sobs died away and she slowly fell a sleep.

It was around 11 am the next day and Amelia woke up looking at Mark that lay next to her, they were both topless, other than that fully dressed she got up and headed for the bathroom.

When she got back she looked around, the place was a total mess, and people was sleeping a bit here and there.

Calin was a sleep in one of the bean bag chairs hogging his teddy, Allison were sleeping at the pootable with Simon, they were fully dressed and he was holding her closely. Dana was on the couch and Mia was in the other bed with Jake, they were both dressed, and Amelia shook here head wondering how the heck that happened.

Amelia opened the windows and starterd to quietly clean up when Mark woke up, come over and said, "Morning princess, need help."

"Yeah," she said and handed him a trash bag.

"How did Jake end up with your sister?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but looks like nothing happened," she said.

"Hmmm," said Mark and put his hands on his hips as he looked at them.

"We didn't do anything last night did we," she said.

"No, we only got topless since it was so hot," he said since it was true.

"Thought so, and as I remember Allison and Simon made out," she said.

"Yeah sure did" said Mark and smiled at her.

"Was mum here last night? I have a wage memory of her," said Amelia.

"She was, she told Jake to get of you, they hugged and she left, think she went to find your dad or something," said Mark.

"Good, hope he nailed her cause she sure needs it," said Amelia.

"What a nice thing to say about your mother," said Mark with a chuckle.

"It's true," said Amelia and giggled.

"Morning anyone, does any of you have any painkillers and what is Mia doing with uncle Jake?" Dana asked.

"Bathroom and I dunno," said Amelia.

"Thanks," said Dana and headed towards the bathroom as Calin came up to her and said, "Melia I'm hugry."

"You are huh," she said and lifted him up.

"Yeah real hungry too" he said.

"Wanto have some toast then," she said.

"Yeah and milk and I really have to go," he said.

"Can you waith until I cleaned up this mess?" she asked.

"I really don't wanto wait and I have to go real bad," he said.

"I know handsome, but I need to clear the table and the counter to make you some food," she said.

"But I have to go," he said.

Amelia walked over to the bathroom and said, "Dana, hurry Calin needs to go real bad."

"All yours," said Dana and let Calin in.

"So shall we go out for breakfast then clean or clean and make breakfast?" said Amelia with a sigh.

"Clean then make breakfast, we'll help too," said Simon since he ans Allison just wake up.

"Ok, would anyone wake those two," said Amelia.

"Air way or navy way," said Dana with a giggle.

"Whatever works," said Amelia.

"Navy," they all concluded and went to get some buckets of cold water.

"Ok ready one two," said Dana and threw the water at them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jake yelled annoyed, he didn't care much for being woked up like that.

"Morning everyone, slept well," said Mia and streched.

"Very, so you to a couple now?" asked Mark.

"No way, Calleigh would kill me," said Jake.

"Then why are ya sleeping together?" said Amelia.

"Cause she had a rough night and needed a shoulder to cry on," said Jake honest, since he would never go that far with her again, it just didn't feel right.

"I see, now would ya help cleaning cause handsome is hungry," said Amelia.

The all nodded and started on the task.

* * *

"Handsome, wake up I wanna go rob some ships," said Calleigh excited.

"Have ya lost it?" he said and looked confused at her.

"No I haven't, wanna do some piracy," she said.

"Ok you have totally lost it," she said.

"No no it's real fun do it all the time," shes said.

"Sorry what?" he said confused.

"We rob ships all the time," she said.

"Since when?" he asked even more confused.

"Since like I dunno, it's just fun," she said.

"The girls do it too," he said.

"Course they do they are real good," said Calleigh.

"And what exacly do you take?" he asked.

"Men, what did you think I took," she said.

"I though you recruited them," he said.

"That too," she said.

"And where do you take them from?" he asked.

"Other navy ships of course come on who wouldn't work for pretty girls like me and my girls," she said.

"You only take men?" he asked.

"And rum," she said.

"You just go round robbing ships" he said.

"It's not like there are stores out on the sea," she said.

"But you're at dock," he said.

"Fun robbing them there too," she said with a giggle.

"Ok that's it you have totally lost it," he said.

"Nah," she said.

"You know you're in the navy you're supposed to protect our country, not steal," he said.

"Don't steal from our country steal for our contry," she said with a giggle.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Sure am, need my girls," she said and run out while he was wondering if she was serious or not, so he figured he had to follow to find out.

"Girls. wanna rob some ships?" Calleigh said as she entered the apartment.

"Sure thing," said Amelia with a giggle.

"Oh yeah saw an nice a big one down at bay captain is real cute, bet you can take him mum," said Dana.

"Yeah, wood or steal ship?" she asked.

"Wood real sail ship, oh mum I want it," said Amelia.

"I'll take her for ya, then we can go out swimming," said Calleigh.

"Have you all lost it?" said Horatio shocked.

"Why?" they all asked while the boys laughed.

"You can't go round stealing," said Horatio.

"Sure we can, well mum don't exacly steal guys gives her what she wants since she's so cute," said Allison.

"You can't do that," said Horatio.

"Let's hit the bay so you can show me that ship," said Calleigh.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)

"YEAH!" all the children said and the guys followed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13.

**WARNING: Sex read at own risk.**

"That's the one," said Amelia and pointed at a huge sail ship.

"I see, let me see what I can do," said Calleigh walked over to the captain and said, "May I take her out since my girls likes her."

"Sure thing ma'am," said the Captain and smiled at her and yelled, "Men you better do as she says."

"You know him," said Horatio.

"Sure, know all the captains, climb on," she said to the rest.

"So you don't steal," he said.

"Nah never was just joking, we barrow ships sometimes and things if we run out, trade, but never steal," shes said with a giggle.

"You really had me," he said.

"Yeah I know, it was fun," she said with a giggle.

"So you can barrow any ship ya want," he said.

"Sure can, only have to ask," she said and got onboard and yelled: Set sails guys.

"You're amazing," he said impressed.

"I know," she said with a giggle and climbed the mast.

* * *

Later that day the children and the boys were palying happily in the water while Calleigh kept watch over the railing when she felt Horatio came up behind her and kiss her neck.

"Mmmm, you didn't get enough during the night," she said as they had slept and made love over and over.

"No could never get enough of you," he siad and pressed her harder against the railing.

"Ouch, oh my," she said.

"Sorry I need to have you," he said and removed the bottom of her bikini.

"I can tell that," she said with a sigh.

"Tired," he said .

"Not very," she replied.

As Horatio bit her neck hardly he got inside her and Calleigh let out a gasp since she wasn't expecting him so soon.

"You ok?" he said worried he might have hurt her.

"Fine, you just was a little faster than I though, that's all," she said.

"You want me to stop," he said.

"No do go on, please," she said.

Horatio started to work and Calleigh without thinking screamed along with his growls.

"Look like dad is nailing mum against the railing," said Mia and looked up.

"Yeah he sure is, man they are loud," said Dana.

"They could at least do it in a more private place," said Allison, rolling her eyes a little.

"Don't think they care about that right now," said Amelia and giggled.

"Way to go H," said Calin and smiled happily while the the others laughed bout his comment.

"Ohhhhhh, yeeeeeees , yeeeeeees yeeeeees," Calleigh screamed out as she cum moments before him and added, "Thanks handsome."

"You're welcome," he said with a yawn.

"Wanna sleep," she said.

"Yes," he said and lay down on the deck. Calleigh quickly got on top of him and let him wrap his arms around her before they both fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour later Calleigh was riding Horatio like never before while he was growling louder and louder.

"Man will those two ever stop, I wanto get onboard to ride that beautiful mast," said Amelia looking up from the water to the mast.

"I wanna have beer and dance," said Mia.

"I don't wanna swim anymore," said Calin.

"I' getting a bit feed up with the water too," said Jake with a sigh.

"I'm starting to get hungry," said Dana, since she was to sick to eat anything earlier.

"I wanna relax and get tanned on the deck," said Allison.

"So do I," said Simon and swimmed up behind her.

"What do you guys say to boarding her and take her back," said Mark.

"Dude, ya crazy, mum will kill us," said Mia.

"They can't expect us to stay in the water all day, I'm in on that," said Amelia as she started to climb up the latter on the other side.

"Amelia, Mark, sure this is a good plan," said Mia a bit worried.

"Don't care I wanna ride that beautiful mast right now" said Amelia.

"And mum and dad what do we do bout them?" said Allison.

"Throw them of and sail of course," said Amelia with a giggle.

"You crazy Calleigh will kill us," said Jake.

"Don't care, I'm high of rank and you better do as I say," she said.

"Colonel trumps chief petty officer," said Jake.

"Princess trumps colonel, and I'm Duquesne so you better do as I say" she said.

"Yeah you better not mess with her," said Mia.

"Yeah she's all mum," said Dana with a giggle.

"Throw mum and Horatio in the water," said Calin excited.

"Ok, then Jake throw mum, Mark and Simon dad, Dana and Mia strear her on my comand and I'll be up in the mast, go," said Amelia.

"And me what will I do," said Allison.

"Find food and drink or climb the mast with me," said Amelia.

"I'll settle for food and drink," said Allison as Amelia climbed the mast along with little Calin, the boys sneaked up on Calleigh and Horatio and Dana and Mia headed for the control room.

Amelia and Calin was now on top of the mast and Amelia yelled, "THROW THEM OVER AND START THE SHIP AND WOULD SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME MUSIC."

Before Horatio and Calleigh could react they were in the water watching the ship moving as the muic started and the others yell, "LONG LIVE PRINCESS AMELIA!"

"Damn now what do we do?" said Horatio angrily.

"Either have fun in the water or swim after," Calleigh giggled. She found what her daughter did very funny and since it was a hot day she didn't mind it at all.

"You can't outswim a ship," said Horatio.

"They gotto stop sometime," she said.

"You are not serious," he said shocked.

"Oh but I am, come on you lazy man," she said and started to swim.

"Where the hell do you get the energy from, you should think I had worn you out by now," he said.

"Nah, navygirl I can take anything, come on let's swim," she said.

"But after we get onboard I'm yelling at them," he said.

"If you ever can keep up," she said and swam faster while she giggled happily.

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHO'S SWIMMING AFTER!" Amelia yelled from the mast.

The others run over to the end of the ship and Jake said, "I don't belive it Calleigh almost caught up with us."

"She's a navy girl and one of the best swimmers there is, but I think dad is having trouble keeping up by the looks of it," said Mia since Horatio was way behind Calleigh and was looking tired.

"Aww, poor dad," said Allison.

"Yeah mum may keep up, but no way he will in the end, one he's older and two he's not a great swimmer," said Dana.

"Not to mention that mum gotto have worn him out pretty much by now," said Mia.

"Melia slow down, daddy can't keep up," Calin said worried.

"GIRLS, CAN YA SLOW HER DOWN," Amelia yelled as she was wathing her dad starting to give up and dip under.

"Melia, daddy's gone," said Calin as he started to cry while they all saw the same thing.

"MUMMY, YOU HAVE TO GO BACK, DADDY!" Amelia yelled.

"Melia," Calin cried.

"We gotto get down real fast, can you climb on my back handsome," said Amelia.

Calin did as she asked and she started to climb down fastly while he hold on to her and she watched her mother dive under after her father.

As she reached the deck while Mia and Dana turned the ship around hoping it wouldn't be too late.

"I have to get down there," said Amelia.

"Wait to we get closer," said Mark.

"But then it might be too late," she said.

"If you don't you may be too tired to dive," said Mark.

"I should never taken the ship if I didn't… he wouldn't… he might…" Amelia said her voice was shaking as she watched her mother from a far go up again for air looking very tired.

"Mark, I have to…" she said as tears were falling from her eyes.

"Ok but you are not doing it alone cause I'm not going to loose you," he said.

"You can't, you might be a good swimmer, but you are not a good diver," she said.

"Uhm not to interupt, but Calleigh hasn't come up for a long while now," said Simon.

"Mum," said Amelia and without thinking twice she got undressed and jumped in the water along with Allison and Jake while the others watched worried and the ship came closer and stopped.

They all dived under a couple of times, but came back up with no result at all.

Amelia was no starting to really flip out and said, "Oh God I killed both of them, and I don't think I can go deeper."

"Amelia focus, of course you can go deeper, just focus," said Jake camly although he was scared to.

"But really Jake even if I do, it will be too late, this can't be happening. Not now not this way," she cried.

"Focus, we are going back down ok," said Jake.

"Yeah they have to be down there somewhere and we'll find them I'm sure," said Allison.

Amelia to a deep breath, more to calm herself than anything else before they went under again.

A moment later they were all three back up gasping for air and Allison said, "I'm sorry but I can't go down again, I'm too tired."

"What about you princess," said Jake and looked at Amelia, he was getting tired too and feeling that all was lost.

"I'm going down again, they have to be there and I will not rest before I find them even if it's too late," she said, she was desperate now.

Just as they were about to go down again they heard a gasp some place futher away and saw Calleigh heaving for air holding Horatio.

Amelia swam over and said, "Mummy, you ok?"

"Tired," was all she mastered to say before she closed her eyes.

"Let's get them up to the ship, Mark I could use some help," said Jake, and Mark and Simon jumped int to helpt them get Horatio and Calleigh on the ship.

"Mummy," Calin said and punced her gently trying to bring her back to life.

"Are they dead?" Mia asked terrified.

Amelia sat down by her mother and tried to find a pulse, it was weak, but still there, Dana did the same thing with Horatio and said, "He got no pulse, but he can't be dead, and neither can she."

"Mummy," Calin cried sadly.

"Would everyone calm down here and try to help these to back to life," said Amelia.

"I'll take him if you take her," said Dana and they both started on the task.

Jake looked at Calleigh's lifeless body as tears was faling from his eyes while Dana finally managed to bring Horatio back, Amelia was not that lucky, Calleigh's eyes was still closed and while her pulse was still there it was all too weak.

Horatio got up shivering looking at his daughter and his wife and said, "Please tell me she's not dead."

"No just really weak, and it's all my fault," Amelia cried.

"No it was not, we choose to swim after," said Horatio.

"But dad if she dies I will never…" she stopped as it was to hard to say.

Horatio lifted up Calleigh and said, "I don't wanto be disturbed."

Then he carried her downstairs to her cabin.

Horatio put her gently down on the bed and crept next to her and let his head rest on her chest where he could hear her weak heart beats.

"Calleigh, please don't die on me, not now, not when I finally was starting to get you back. I need you, and the children need you. Please don't leave me, not like this. I couldn't keep on going if you died because you tried to save me. Please just wake up, I love you so much, Calleigh pleas,e" he begged her as tears were falling from his eyes.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)

He kept on crying until he was finally a sleep on her chest listning to her heart beats.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 14.

Calin crept closely to his sleeping parents and whispered into Calleigh's ear, "In the navy, yes you can sail the seven seas, in the navy, yes you can put your mind at ease, in the navy, come on people make a stand".

"In the navy, can't you see we need a hand", Calleigh whispered still far away.

"In the navy come protect your motherland, in the navy, come on join your fellow man, in the navy come on make as stand, in the navy, in the navy," Calin whispered and stoked her hair.

"Handsome," she whispered.

"I'm right here mummy," Calin whispered.

"I can hear that, you looked real hansome up in the mast earlier," she whispered.

"Yeah I'm a real navy man now," he said proudly.

"Yes you are," she said tiredly.

"You ok mummy?" he asked concerned.

"Just really tired," she said with a sigh.

"You won't leave me would you?" he said.

"No I would never leave you handsome," she said, opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"Calleigh," said Horatio surprised by the sound of her voice.

"So you're alive," she said.

"Yeah thanks to you," he said.

"Someone had to save ya, couldnn't let ya drown now could I," she said with a weak smile.

"Never leave a man behind huh," he said.

"No," she said and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, wanna sleep," she said weakly.

"Then we'll come back later so you can rest," he said and got up and looked at Calin.

"No I'm not leaving," he said.

"Come on," Horatio said.

But Calin clinged to his mother so tighly that she said, "He can stay."

Horatio sighed and though, Another guy to compete with and left while she closed her eyes again.

* * *

Horatio was standing by the railing looking at the water with his hands on his hips when he heard Amelia giggled and said, "You know you shouldn't do that.

"Why not, you know you like it princess," he heard Jake say.

"You know you shouldn't done that to Mia, not too happy bout that," Amelia said.

"I was really drunk," he said.

"Yeah but still you went too far," she said in a serious tone.

"So I can't jump from Duquesne to Duquesne," he said.

"Not funny and you know it ain't," she said in a warning tone.

"What the hell?" Horatio though.

"Sorry princess, but I don't like you being with Mark either," he siad.

"We are only friends," she said.

"How would I know?" he said.

"You know I'm not like that, I only have one man at the time," she said.

"Faithful like your mother huh," he said.

"As a matter affact I am mister Berkley," she said in a firm tone.

"Oh come on princess, you know it was a mistake, and you won't…" he said.

"You better not finish that sentese, I'm too young and you know it," she said.

"I know, really sorry," he said.

"You should," she said.

"You know I am, what do you want me to do?" he said.

"I want you to behave, is that so hard," she said.

"A bit, you're so stright," he said.

"Very funny," she said and pushed him playfully.

"Ouch," he said and dragged her a little closer, letting his lip gently lock on her neck.

"Mister Berkley stop it, you're getting ohhhhhh ohhhhh," she moaned.

"What was that now?" he said with a chuckle.

"Nothing keep going please," she said with a giggle.

"Yes ma'am," he said as his lips went down to her breast.

"Oh that feel soooooo," she moaned softly.

"BERLEY, AMELIA, WHAT THE HELL AND GET OF MY DAUGTER!" Calleigh yelled.

"Mum, really I wasn't doing anything," said Amelia innocently.

"I just caught you two and Horatio why didn't you stop them, do I have to do everything?" Calleigh said angrily.

"It was innocently, all he did was kissing my breasts and bite me a little," said Amelia.

"Don't have any autorrity on the ship or with the children, you made sure of that," said Horatio.

"Oh don't you blame this on me you stupid man. Berkley where the hell do you think you are going?" said Calleigh.

"To my plane," said Jake as he stopped and looked at her.

"You are not going anywhere," Calleigh snarled at him.

"Mum, really he wasn't..." Amelia started.

"You shush, and you how dare you do that to my little princess? First Mia and now her," Calleigh snarled.

"I'm not messing with her if that's what you think," said Jake.

"Oh really sure looked like it, how can you just, it's my children?" Calleigh said.

"Well I can't bloody well have you now can I," he said angrily.

"So I'm just a substitute," said Amelia shocked.

"No you ain't and you know that," said Jake.

"But you do wanna sleep with her," said Amelia hurt.

"Did before, not anymore and she's of limit thanks to that old man," said Jake.

"You can't just come and take what you want," said Calleigh angrily.

"I'm not taking anything," he protested.

"You sure as hell ain't…" Calleigh stopped.

"Finish that sentense please," said Horatio.

"Never mind that, you can't have her," said Calleigh.

"Mum, you can't tell me who to date, I love him," said Amelia.

"Great now my life is perfect," said Calleigh.

"You love him," said Horatio shocked.

Amelia was about to answer when she understood the question was directed at her mother and Calleigh had no idea what to replay and said, "Jake leave and never come near my ship or my childern ever again, cause if you do you are dead."

"Mum, you can't do that," said Amelia.

"I just did and you are grounded for life. Now go to wherever as long as I don't see you, you two hurt me enough," she said.

"So you do love him," said Horatio.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone," said Calleigh and left them in anger.

* * *

"Daddy why are you all sad?" asked Calin as Horatio was looking out on the sea.

"Cause everybody loves Jake and noone loves me" he said sadly.

"That's not true, mummy loves you, she's just a bit messed up" said Calin.

"I dunno little guy, she seems to like Jake a lot" said Horatio.

"Nah, he's just her friend, and she's just really messed up you gotto fix her" said Calin.

"I dunno if I'm any good for this family" said Horatio.

"Course you are, they all love you, just messed up in their own way" said Calin.

"How come you're so smart you're only five" said Horatio.

"Six the day after tomorrow and I dunno" he said.

"Maybe I should try talking with her" said Horatio with a sigh.

"Yeah you gotto fix her" said Calin.

"I guess I do" said Horatio and smiled at him.

"And daddy I love you, I think you're kinda cool" said Calin and smiled back.

"I love you too little guy" said Horatio before he left to fin Calleigh.

* * *

"Calleigh, you ok?" asked Horatio from the door.

"Annoyed, but fine, why do you guys hit me where it hurts the most, my heart," she said.

"I said I was sorry, but I need to know do you love him," said Horatio in a serious tone.

"No, I said I never did or do for that matter. I just don't want him with her he's oto old," said Calleigh.

"I don't think you can stop them," said Horatio.

"I know and it bugs me, don't want her with and older man," said Calleigh.

"You're with an older man," said Horatio.

"I know and you're not that old and you go so perfectly with me in every way," she said.

"Yes but Calleigh what do we do in the future?" he said.

"What do you mean," she said confused.

"You, me, the children, I hate being apart from you, but I'm not a navy guy," he said.

"We do what we have done to now," she said.

"You really think that is a good idea" he said.

"Please don't ask me to leave the sea behind," she said.

"Calleigh, I want you, not only a couple of times a year. I want you all the time," he said.

"I know I want you to, can't you join me," she said.

"Nah I got my work would it be so bad to stay on land," he said.

"I can't do that, please don't ask me to," she said.

"Ok is there any chance you can come to Miami more often?" he said.

"Dunno, I don't choose where I go alone," she said.

"Just forget it you're not even trying," he said.

"Just let me think OK," she said wih a sigh and he left

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

**removing pants nuzzling a tad further down, nuzzling thighs, looking up at you**

Chapter 15.

**WARNING: Sex read at own risk.**

_**6 MONTHS LATER**_

Calleigh was up in the control room looking at some drafts when Horatio called and said, "How is my beautiful wife?"

"Tired, very randy, a bit sick and I miss you like crazy, you?" she asked.

"Man our girls sure are a lot to handle," he said with a sigh as she heard arguing in the background.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"Think they are areguing over what to see on TV for once," she said.

"Good, maybe I should get a TV on the boat to they get back, the three of them aren's seing anyone I hope," she said.

"Well think Dana is, but since Allison still is with Simon it would be hard to see him when she's at land, and Mia no," said Horatio.

"Who's she seing?" asked Calleigh curiously since it was about a month since she saw them last.

"I'm not sure to be honest all I know is that he's handsome, he makes her happy and they soon have a three month aniversery," he said.

"Sure it's a land guy, three months ago she was on the boat with me," said Calleigh.

"I'm sure," he said.

"Hmmmm I'll ask around, but seriously I need some rest," she said.

"You sure do, but do you wanna talk to Calin first?" he asked.

"If he's around, I miss him so much," she said.

"Calin, your mother," said Horatio and handed over the phone.

"Mummy, you know what I did today?" said Calin excited.

"No what"? she said, it was the first time she had left him behind.

"I rode the police car with dad and uncle Rick, it was so fun and the car is really cool," he said excited.

"I don't like them cars to much," said Calleigh.

"You ever been in one?" Calin asked.

"Yeah once and that is not good memories," said Calleigh.

"Oh… So how are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm ok I guess, miss all of you a lot," she said.

"And Melia?" he asked.

"She's still grounded," she said.

"She's real pissed I guess, and uncle Jake has he set plane on your ship yet?" he asked.

"No," said Calleigh since he hadn't tired during the last six month.

"You miss him real bad don't you?" he said.

"I miss him like crazy," she admitted.

"So how are you really?" he asked.

"Not too good, feeling very sick and very tired. Amelia is really well, she hates me at the moment, but I understand that. I just wish your dad were here and I could see him lots more than I do, and I miss you and your uncle Jake a lot too," she said.

"You want me to talk to dad about coming on the ship for the last three months?" Calin asked.

"I could never ask him to do that," said Calleigh.

"But I can and mum call Jake even if you're mad at him you need him right now," he said.

Calleigh didn't say anything so he said, "You're not alone, I'll give you dad back."

"Handsome," said Calleigh.

"I know I love you and I'll see you really soon," said Horatio.

"Not soon enough,"she though but said, "I love you too."

"You're a lot sicker with this one aren't you," he said concerned.

"I am, but I'm a lot older too," she said.

"You're not old at least not to me," he said.

"I am, we should have been more careful," she said with a sigh.

"I know, but still, bet you're just a little bit excited," he said.

"I am," she admitted.

"Looks like someone is knocked up again," she heard from behind.

"Jake, you're back," she said happily.

"I am, so you still mad at me?" he asked.

"A little," she said smiling at him.

"I missed you," he said.

"And I missed you so much," she said since she did.

"Calleigh, I'm still here" said Horatio in the other end of the phone..

"Oh sorry didn't mean to…" she said.

"May I have a few words with Jake?"Horatio asked.

"He wanto talk to you", said Calleigh.

Jake nodded, took the phone and said, "Uh huh, of course, yes, no I won't, yes, see you soon."

Then he hung up and said, "So another navybaby?"

"Yes I'm afraid so," she said wondering what Horatio had said to him.

"Have you two heard of protection?" Jake asked her.

"We used that" she said.

"You sure have a lot of acidents, so how is Amelia?" he asked.

"Mad at me," she said.

"I guessed as much," he said with a sigh.

"So are you here to see her?" Calleigh asked.

"I was her firstly to see you," he said since he was.

"I don't like it," said Calleigh since she didn't.

"I know but you know I can't…" he said.

"I know, you better not… cause if you do," she said.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking her heart," he said.

"I surly hope not, and no more messing if you wanna have her," said Calleigh in a warning tone.

"I won't, so…" he said.

"Slowly," she said.

"Ok, and how are you?" he asked since she looked pale and tired.

"Not too good, but I'll live," she said.

"Not to worry, I'm here," he said.

"I'm very greatful," she said toughfully.

"I know I ain't him and you want him," he said.

"Sorry," she said.

"No don't be, but you better get some rest, I can take charge for a while," he said.

"Don't try anything," she said.

"I wouldn't dream of it, run along now," he said.

"I think I better walk and thanks Jake," she said and gave him a peck on the check before she left.

* * *

"Jake, what are you doing here?" said Amelia surprised to see Jake in the control room of the ship.

"Keeping and eye on things while your mum is resting, she seemed to need it," he said.

"She's not doing to good," said Amelia.

"And I bet you aren't doing it any easier on her," said Jake.

"She threw you of the boat," said Amelia.

"She had a good reason," said Jake.

"You could have contacted me," she said, hurt bout the fact that he didn't the last months.

"I found it wisely to stay away rather than cause more trouble," he said.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"I missed you too, I've been longing so badly for you," he said.

"God I need you," she said, reached up and pressed her lips hardly against his.

He backed away and little and said, "That will only get us into trouble princess."

"Oh come on it's my birthday after all," she said.

"I know that's why I come to see you," he said and kissed her hungrily.

"But colonel Berkley," she said with a giggle as she could feel his gowing manhood pressing against her.

"Uhm sorry," he said a bit embarred.

"Don't be," she said and kissed him a bit more agressivly.

Jake let out a growl and said, "We can't, not here anyways, this is your mothers territory it would be wrong."

"I know, that's what's makes it so good and I know you wanto," she said, she was feeling very randy and she wanted him so badly.

"Pircess you know if I shall have any chance at all I have to play by your mothers rules" he said.

"But I want you," she begged.

"No,"he said.

"You're such a bore," she said.

"Hey that's not a nice thing to say to your boyfriend, you know a realtionship can't just be fun. Look at your parents," he said.

"You're right so did ya buy me anything?" she asked curiously.

"I did, but I dunno if ya like it since you're a navy girl," he said.

"Oh what is it?" she asked even more curiously.

"Just a little something," he said.

"Oh let me have it," she said.

"Ok close your eyes," he siad and lead her outside.

"Can I open them soon" she said impatiently.

"Now you can open them," he said.

"You bough me a Harrier," she said surpried.

"Yeah I though why not," he said.

"Oh yeah that is so cool, thanks a lot Jake," she said and kissed him.

"So wanna take her out?" he said.

"Yes, give the keys," she said excited.

"Here you go princess" he said and gave them to her.

"Oh this will be so much fun," she said and climed onboard and flew of.

* * *

"Mummy, you know what Jake got me," said Amelia excited when she came into her mother's bedroom thirty minutes later.

"What did he give you?" said Calleigh and sat up.

"He gave me a really cool Harrier," said Amelia excited.

"He gave you a plane," Calleigh's jaw dropped.

"Yeah and it's so good, flying it is like I can't describe it," said Amelia excited.

"Yeah he always find the best planes," said Calleigh.

"So what did you get me?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Me nothing, I haven't gotten time and I didn't feel like it," said Calleigh.

"You didn't get me a birthday present," said Amelia shocked.

"I was gonna, but then the thing with Jake happened and then I really didn't feel you deserved it and then I the baby thing and I forgot," said Calleigh.

"You forgot about my birthday" Amelia said, her voice was shivering and her eyes suddelnly looked sad.

"I can't remmeber everything," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I'm your first born, your little princess, how could you forget?" said Amelia, she was about to start crying now.

"Hey it's not all that easy to remember everything, five kids, dozens of boats and crew and another one the way," said Calleigh.

"How could you forget," said Amelia and stormed out.

"Really Calleigh, not cool," she heard Jake say.

"I know, I know," said Calleigh.

"You bought her something right," said Jake.

"Of course, but I wanna surprise her," said Calleigh.

"But hurt her like that," said Jake.

"Ok, it was to take it too far and nice thing with that plane," said Calleigh.

"Thanks so what did you buy her?" Jake asked.

"Oh you know just a little thing," said Calleigh.

"A boat, another plane, both, you bought her her own carrier with planes," said Jake.

"I was thinking of it, but I have to talk a bit to Horatio bout it first," said Calleigh.

"You didn't buy here a boat or a plane," said Jake.

"Not both anyways," said Calleigh.

"What did you get her?" he said.

"You'll see later, right now I have to work," she said and left her room.

* * *

"Daddy, mummy is mean," said Amelia on the phone.

"Happy birthday princess and what did she do?" Horatio asked.

"She forgot my birthday, how could she do that," said Amelia in a very hut tone.

"I dunno princess, so did you get anything from Jake?" he asked.

"Yeah he gave me a real cool Harrier," she said excited.

"Cool, so your mum really didn't get you anything," said Horatio.

"No, did you?" Amelia asked.

"Did, you'll get it as soon as possible," said Horatio.

"Cool are you coming over before we get to Miami," said Amelia.

"Dunno yet, I can't leave your sisters and brother," said Horatio.

"Bring them along," said Amelia.

"Have to see about that, though it was enough with one parent watching over you and Jake," Horatio joked.

"Well mum isn't all well at the moment," said Amelia honest.

"Worse than before huh," said Horatio.

"Pretty much, I just hope she can stick it out," said Amelia.

"She's strong, she can do it," said Horatio calmly, hoping he was right.

"You two ever heard of protection," said Amelia.

"Don't always work," said Horatio.

"You couldn't leave it with five children, you needed more," said Amelia.

"I could, but you know your mother," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"So what do you want boy or girl?" Amelia asked.

"Doesn't matter as long as the baby is healty, although another boy would be cool," said Horatio.

"You don't like girls," said Amelia.

"I do, I love all my girls and you know that," said Horatio.

"And we all love you, mum the most," said Amelia.

"I know she does," said Horatio.

"You miss her much?" Amelia asked.

"I do every second," he said.

"My siblings that hard on you huh," said Amelia.

"They are ok I guess, just miss her a lot that's all," he said.

"We'll be back in not to long," she said.

"I know that princess," he said.

"Well I better go", said Amelia.

"Don't do anything with Jake," said Horatio in a warning tone.

"I won't daddy, talk to you later," she said in a girlish tone.

"Talk to you later princess," he said and hung up and she went to find Jake.

* * *

"Umf," said Calleigh looking at Amelia high up in the mast, she hated that she was to big to climb it.

"Miss it," she heard Jake whisperer into her ear from behind.

"A lot, I love that mast," she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry you'll be back up soon enough," he said.

"I know," she said.

"She sure reminds a lot like you," he said.

"Is that why you picked her," said Calleigh.

"No, cause she's so cute, kind, full of life and curious," he said.

"You're saying I'm not," she said.

"I'm saying you like me, grew up and forgot some of it along the way," he said.

"Hmmm," she said knowing it was truth, she had to much responsibilities to do what she wanted.

"But you're still a great lady," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself," she said and smiled back.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to marry her?" he said.

"Are you insane," she said, but she didn't sound angry more tired.

"Just insanly in love with her," he said and looked up at her.

"Hmm that used to be me," said Calleigh thoughfully.

"Calleigh you're the greatest admiral and she is what she is thanks to you, you raised five great children almost on your own and you got one more on the way, you got ten ships and crew under your comand. Not to mention a husband that adore you more than life itself," said Jake.

"But where is he when I need him, this is the sixth pregnancy I have to do alone, why couldn't he transfer to the NMP," she said with a sigh.

"He's not seaguy you know that," said Jake.

"Well if he loves me like he and everyones claimes that wouldn't matter he would have do so either way," said

"Calleigh don't be… what the heck is he doing with my girl," said Jake as he watched Mark making a pass at Amelia.

"You can't take competition," said Calleigh with a giggle as she watched Mark say something and Amelia blushed and smiled at him. She said something back and he chuckled and gave her a playful push in the side which made her blush and giggle before she pushed him of a bit to hard since she fell and ended hanging with his hands of the edge of the mast, Amelia bent over and offered him a hand but he shook his head and got of on his own.

Amliea said looked like she was apologizing, he said something and gave her a firendly hug before she said something and they climbed down on the other side of the mast.

"I sure hope he won't do anything to my girl," said Jake annoyed.

"Nah he's her Jake," said Calleigh.

"That's what worries me," said Jake.

"We never did anything," she said.

"We came close when you were apart those five years and the age diffrence between me and Amlia are bigger than the two of you," he said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry, since she seems to love you and I can get why," said Calleigh and smiled.

"I dunno, maybe it's not a good idea," said Jake with a sigh as Amelia came running over to them and said, "Honey would you fly the Harrier with me?"

"Sure," said Jake.

"See" said Calleigh.

"Yeah I was just being silly," said Jake.

"Come on honey, wanna fly," said Amelia inpaitient.

"I'm coming, talk to you later admiral," said Jake and took Amelia's hand as they run over to the plane.

Calleigh just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

"Mum, what are you thinking about?" Amelia asked since Calleigh was looking out over the sea.

"I dunno," said Calleigh.

"You want something don't you," said Amelia.

"I do," said Calleigh.

"What now?" said Amelia.

"I wanna be a pirate," said Calleigh.

"You know pirates don't excist," said Amelia.

"There are few and I want a big ship to do it with," said Calleigh.

"Are you listning to what you are saying, pirates it's a silly kid dream, you're a mighty admiral, you can't do that. It's wrong and illegal," aid Amelia.

"But it would be real fun, steal treassures and rum and stuff," said Calleigh.

"Mum one you are navy, two you are pregnant, three dad would never approve and four you can't just go round stealing," said Amelia.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do," said Calleigh.

"Mum just think about it", said Amelia.

"I'm feed up by thinking, raising kids, being pregnant and the responsibilties. I wanna have fun too," said Calleigh angrily.

"Though you liked it," said Amelia.

"NO I DON'T!" Calleigh yelled a bit to harsh.

"What is with you today," said Amelia concerned.

"I'm feed up with doing it all," said Calleigh.

"Mum you love the sea and this life," said Amelia.

"I did until you bloody kids came along," said Calleigh angrily.

"Mummy," said Amelia shocked.

"Don't you mummy me you little brat," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh," said Jake shocked.

"Mummy how can you say that?" said Amelia her tears were faling.

"I wish you was never born so I could have the life I wanted," said Calleigh.

"Mummy," Amelia said.

"Calleigh too far," said Jake.

"Oh you stay outta it," said Calleigh.

"Mummy, how can you say that I though I was your princess," Amelia cried.

Calleigh just sent her angry look and left.

"Jake, why would she say that?" Amelia cried.

"No idea, but this time she went way too far," said Jake.

"You think she meant it?" Amelia asked.

"No she's just mad about something, you ok?" Jake asked.

"Not really but I will be, what is wrong with her?" Amelia asked.

"She's torn between the life at sea and the life at land so she can have her man by her side, and she don't know what to do," said Jake.

"Poor mum, give me a moment," siad Amelia and left him.

* * *

"Dad, you gotto do something mum totally snapped saying she regretted to having us all and everything," said Amelia on the phone.

"Sorry what?" said Horatio shocked.

"She said that if she didn't get us she could have the life she wanted whatever that means," said Amelia.

"Hmmm," said Horatio.

"And she said she feed up with it all," said Amelia.

"That can't be my navygirl you're talking bout," said Horatio.

"I am, she was talking bout wanting to be a pirate and steal," said Amelia.

"Have she toally, bloody lost it," said Horatio.

"I have no idea, she's just not happy anymore daddy," said Amelia.

"Is it really that bad," said Horatio with a sigh.

"It is worse," said Amelia.

"Hmmm, I gotto," said Horatio and hung up.

* * *

"WOULD YOU DO AS I SAY AND GET THIS SHIP TO GHANA AS I TOLD YA INSTEAD OF MESSING AROUND!" Calleigh yelled.

"Ma'am we can't there is a storm the men won't go through it I say we wait it out," said Alex.

"NO, WE ARE GOING THROUGH!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy, we'll get killed," said Alex.

"DON'T CARE, WE ARE GOING NOW, WOULD YA GET HER MOVING!" Calleigh yelled.

"Yes ma'am," said Alex with a sigh as Calleigh went out on the deck, she was feeling really sick now.

Calleigh looked up at the sky, it darkned and she could see the lightning as it hit the water and the rain was pooring down, she bent over the railing and trew up before she tried to gather herself, but couldn't.

She was scared really scared, she had never before been sick like this while she was pregnant. She was hoping it got better after the first trimaster, but it only got worse, and she was afraid that she would loose yet another baby before its time.

Calleigh leaned over the railing to throw up again, she was feeling dizzy to now.

The admiral looked up at the sky and said, "Lord what is wrong with me, I dunno how much longer I can take it, I'm so scared and alone, please help me."

"Ma'am, really we can't go into that thuder storm," said Alex.

"I know, I'm sorry really, just park it," she said and leaned over the railing again.

"Ma'am, you ok?" he asked.

"No, but just leave me," she begged as tears were falling for her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," he said and went inside to give the orders.

Calleigh went do to where they store the liquer and beer and found some bottles of rum before she went back up.

"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me," she said as she opened one of the bottles and started to drink as she felt the waves beneath her.

Calleigh could feel the rain poor down on and around her and although she was freezing she didn't care anymore. She just sat there looking at the lighting hitting the sea, it was amazing.

"I can't do this, I won't do this alone anymore, it's not fair," she though as she took another sip of the bottle.

Calleigh was now feeling even sicker than before, but she didn't care anymore and took another sip of the bottle and another.

"Please no matter what happenes to me, don't let anything happen to her," said Calleigh and looked up at the sky.

"Ma'am, you really shouldn't be drinking," she heard Mark say.

"I don't really care," she said and looked at the young man, he looked so much like Horatio.

"You could hurt her," he said.

"I don't care," she said and took another sip.

"Ma'am with all the respect you do, you just begged for her life," he said and sat down next to her.

"Don't you have anywhere better to be?" she said.

"Nah Amelia is busy with Jake," he said with a sigh.

"You really like her, huh?" said Calleigh.

"I do, anymore left in your bottle?" siad Mark.

"Yeah," she said and handed it over.

"Not bad brand" he said and looked at the label.

"My ship only carry the best and most expensive bottles," she said.

"Yeah I can tell, so miss him?" Mark asked.

"Too much," she answered honestly, there was sadness in her voice.

"I can tell, everyone can," he siad.

"Am I really that bad?" she asked.

"Only thing that missing is a sabre and you would be a pirate," he said and smiled at her.

"I have that and I can use it too," she said.

"Pirate queen huh," he said and took another sip.

"Yo ho you ho, a pirate life's for me," she sang silently.

"No sing that out loud and proud," he siad.

"YO HO YO HO, A PIRATE LIFE'S FOR ME!" she sang loudly and giggled.

"No that's better, not let us dressed you like the pirate you ar,e" he said and dragged her down to her cabin.

"Man I can't belive you have clothes matching a pirate," said Mark surprised.

"I always loved pirates so of course I do," said Calleigh.

"Let's see it on then," he siad.

"Ok," said Calleigh and took on a pair of brown pants, an white shirt, a brown leather west, around her waist she had a long schal and on her head a trianglar leather hat.

"Wow you look real good in that," said Mark amazed.

"You're just drunk," she said with a giggle.

"You have a long leater jacket too?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," she said and took it out of the closed and put it and before she found her sabre and pub it by her waist.

"Wow really amazing," he said.

"Why thank now give me my rum," she siad as they headed back up on the deck.

* * *

It was early the next morning and Mark was sitting against the mast sleeping while Calleigh was a sleep her head was on his lap, his hand on her hair.

"What the hell?" said Amelia surprised.

"Seems like someone drank the night away," said Jake.

"That can't be good with her pregnant," sid Amelia and tried to walk over when Jake stopped her and said, "Let them sleep, I bet she had a rought night and he helped her through, it's probably not as bad as it looks like."

"Three bottles of rum and she's sleeping in Mark's lap, not as bad as it looks like," said Amelia just a tiny bit frustrated.

"Relax, she might have been down, but your mum ain't stupid," said Jake.

"She's dressed like a pirate," said Amelia.

"And the problem bout that is?" said Jake and smiled.

"She should act her age and her role," said Amelia.

"Amelia honey, she does that all the time, so if she for once choose to have a bit of fun let her. She's having a hard enough time as it is" he said.

"But Jake, drinking when she's pregnant," said Amelia.

"Well she haven't given birth during the night, now have she," said Jake calmly.

"No but still," said Amelia.

At that moment Calleigh slowly opened her eyes yawned and streached before she got up, smiled and said, "Good morning princess."

"Mum, were you drinking three bottles?" said Amelia.

"No no, heavens no, I ain't stupid. We just spilled and it rained and everything, oh sun now I can hit some golf balls into the water," said Calleigh.

"Have you lost it?" said Amelia as she looked at her mother with shocked eyes.

"Don't think so, just wanna have fun, now where did I put my golf clubs," said Calleigh and smiled happily while she headed for the control room.

"Now I don't get anything," said Amelia and shook her head heading for the engine room to check if everything was going as it was suppose to.

"You can't hit longer than that?" Mark said.

"Just warming up," said Calleigh and placed another ball with a giggle.

"Let me see then," he said.

"Ok," she said and hit it hardly so it flew a long and landed in the water.

"Wow nice swing!" he said and hit.

"You're not to bad yourself," she said and smiled at him.

"Thanks ma'am," he said and smiled back.

"You're welcome," she said and hit another ball.

"Looks like we have another incomming plane," he said.

"That's a new one," she said and looked up.  
"Maybe we should move," he said.

"Nah, let's try and hit it instead," she siad and aimed at it.

"Ma'am, are ya serious?" he said.

"Yeah, the plane can take it," she said with the giggle and hit.

"Ok mum is shooting at that plane, that can't be good," said Amelia.

"The plane won't be damaged and as long as she's having fun why worry?" said Jake with a chuckle.

"She's shooting at a plane," said Amelia.

"With golfballs," said Jake.

"Oh I hit it, you try it too," said Calleigh.

"This is fun, you're fun" said Mark as he hit the next ball and hit the plane to.

"Nice hit, let me try to hit the window," said Calleigh.

"No way you can hit that, too high," he said.

"Sure I can," she said and aimed and hit the window.

"Wow you're good, sure hope that pilot won't be mad at you for shooting at him," he said.

"Nah, I'm too cute to be mad at," she said and giggled before she hit again.

"You sure are ma'am," he said as the plane came closer.

"Why thank you young man, but I'm way outta your league," she said.

"I know, but can't blame a guy for trying," he said and hit again.

"Nah I don't mind," she siad and hit at the window again.

"Sure it won't break," he said.

"Pretty much and if it does I can aford to buy the pilot another one," said Calleigh and shot and hit the under carriage.

"We better move," he said.

"Yeah come on," she said and took his hand and got out of the way just in time for the plane to land.

"Ma'am, look at the name of the plane," said Mark.

"Horatio's angel, damn don't say he got another girl again," said Calleigh.

"Nah I think he's actually thinking of you, although you still look as a pirate," he said.

"He bough me a plane, whatever for?" said Calleigh confused.

"How should I know?" said Mark as Horatio got outta the plane and headed towards them.

He didn't look to happy.

"Handsome, what are you doing here?" she said surprised.

"Seing you, but you're obiously busy with other guys and trying to bring down the plane," he said angrily.

"We were just having a friendly game of golf," she said with a giggle.

"So this is how you greet planes, and why are you dressed like that?" he said.

"So I can't have fun now," she snapped back at him.

"That isn't what I'm saying, I just don't like you flirting with other guys." he said.

"Oh shut it, he was only helping me out, I had a rough night," she said.

"HE WAS HELPING YOU OUT!" Horatio yelled.

"We were talking, drinking some rum, I changed to this and we kept on talking," she said.

"YOU DRANK AND PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU GOT UNDRESSED IN FRONT OF HIM!" Horatio yelled.

"I did, I had a rough night I said, it was not like I was naked, I had underwear on," she said.

"Calleigh, how could you drink, you're pregnant, and to get undressed in front of him," said Horatio.

"I was really depressed and I didn't care, I felt so sad and alone and I just…" she said.

"But drinking you could hurt the baby," said Horatio.

"She's ok, I can feel it," said Calleigh.

"And I shouldn't have come since it seems like everything is under control," he said and started towards the plane when she with shaky voice said, "Please don't leave me, I need you."

"Don't't seem that way," he said.

"I really, let's go to the cabin handsome," she said and put her hands in his and dragged him along.

"So guess they were gonna have some fun," said Mark with a sigh.

"Probably, she needed him to come so he will probably do a lot to make her feel better, but you sure helped a lot," said Amelia and smiled at him.

* * *

"But Calleigh I still think it was wrong of you to got undressed in front of him," said Horatio once they were inside the cabin.

"I know, I'm really sorry bout that, I was just a bit under the influence and I didn't think that far," she said.

"But you are on the other hand allowed to get undressed for me," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh really am I now," she said with a giggle and got undressed and got on the bed.

Horatio looked at her, her hair was a mess, her eyes were tired, and her belly had gotten a lot bigger since the last time he saw her two months ago, but she was just so beautiful.

Calleigh smiled at him, her eyes were glowing and she asked, "Did you come so far just to stand there looking at me?"

"Why not?" he said and smiled back at her.

"Come to bed with me at least," she said with a giggle.

Horatio lay down next to her and said, "You're pretty big, sure it's just one in there."

"To be honest I dunno, would you be upset if there's more than one girl," she said a bit worried.

"No, not at all, but how can you be so sure it's a girl," he said.

"Just a feeling I was right before," she said as he gently stoke her belly.

"You were, well with the girls, but since I wasn't there with Calin I wouldn't know," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry ,speaking of if you are here what about the other four?" she asked.

"They are home, hope they don't wrek the house," he said.

"You left them alone, oh dear," she said with a sigh.

"They should be al right, it's not like I'll be gone forever," he said.

"Horatio, three party girls and a little boy in a house all by themselves," she said.

"Ok maybe it wasn't the best decition I admit, but I had to tend to you. I got a call bout you saying you whising you never had children and so on, I got really worried," he said honest as he stroke her belly.

"Ok I was a bit out of line there, you know how much I love them. It's just hard sometimes and I want you here with me, speciually now and ohhhhh," she let out since he had started to kiss her belly.

"I know you do," he said and kept on kissing her.

"You knooooooooooow I dooooo what?" she moaned.

"That you love them very much and that you want me here," he said and moved a bit further down as she arched as much as it let itself do of pleassure.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh then why don't you trasfer ohhhhhhhhhhh keep gooooooing" she moaned as he was letting his fingers play with her diamond, tasting them before he let them go back to play.

"It's not that easy besides I don't belong at sea like you do, I completely forgot you tasted this good," he said with a sigh as he wanted to let his tongue play with her diamond, but couldn't due to her condition. Insteast he let a couple of fingers gently slide into her and exchange beteween pumping her and rub her diamond a little harder.

"You may not belong at sea, but you still belong with meeeeeeeeeeeee, oh Gooooooooood, ," she screamed out as she cum.

Horatio got back up and rested his head on her belly while she tried to gather herself as she the waves of ther orgasm was leaving her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 16.

Back in Miami the triplets was having a huge party with both boys and girls their own age.

Calin was sitting in a corner just observing the older kids with fasination.

Mia was talking to some boys and girls about something, they were all laughing, Dana was making out with Chris and Allison was having a drinking game of some kind with some navy guys Calin knew belonged at another ship they had meet many times out at sea.

Caling was hugging his teddy closely wishing he was back at the ship with his mother and Amelia when a boy came up to him and said, "Aren't you a bit young to be at a party like this?"

"It's at my house so I don't have a choice," said Calin with a sigh.

"Oh so you're a little navy guy then?" said the boy.

"Yes," said Calin.

"My name is Howard," said the boy and sat down next to him.

"Calin," said Calin and shook his hand.

"What an unusual name," said Howard.

"My mum's name is Calleigh, they say she named me after herself," said Calin.

"So she must love you very much then," said Howard.

"Yeah, she calls me handsome, but then again she calls dad that to, a bit confusing," said Calin.

"Bet you look like your dad," said Howard.

"A little," said Calin.

"So where is he?" asked Howard.

"At the boat trying to cheer up mum," said Calin.

"That would explain the party," said Howard.

"Yeah they love to party a lot. Mum's officers says mum was like that before she meet dad too, well mum still party, but not so much," said Calin.

"Yeah I bet, how old are you?" asked Howard.

"I'm six and how old are you?" he asked back.

"I'm nine-teen" said Howard.

"You're not gonna hurt me or something like that," said Calin a bit worried.

"No no, dad knew your mum while back," said Howard.

"What's your dad's name?" said Calin.

"His name is Peter Elliot," said Howard.

"Oh yeah, mum have told me bout him, they used to be playmates growing up. He's a general in the marine corps now right?" asked Calin

"Yeah he is," said Howard.

"And he's a real good shooter, but mum say he can't beat her though," said Calin.

"That's true, your mum is the best," said Howard and smiled at him.

"So who is your mum then?" Calin asked.

"Monica West," said Howard.

"Yeah girl from ships next door, mum told me bout her too, cool," said Calin.

"Yeah, but her name is Elliot like me now," said Howard.

"Cool, you gotto meet mum, bet she be real excited to see ya'll," said Calin.

"I will, dad planes on stop by real soon," said Howard.

Calin yawned and said, "I'm tired."

"We better get you to bed then," said Howard and followed him into his room.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 17.

"Calleigh, did you ever give Amelia her birthday present?" Horatio asked.

"No, hell I forgot all about it, I have to go get it," she said and run outta her bedroom to find Mark.

"What the hell?" Horatio thought and followed.

"Mark, you gotto fly with me somewhere," said Calleigh as soon as she found Mark.

"You're flying with him," said Horatio.

"Yeah he's much better at it than you and I'm in a hurry," said Calleigh.

"Where are we going?" Mark asked confused.

"Just take a plane and follow me," said Calleigh.

"Ok ma'am," said Mark and got in a plane.

"I need two more pilotes to fly these back, Simon, Jessie," Calleigh yelled.

They come and flew of as Horatio looked confused after them.

"Where was mum going?" Amelia asked.

"No idea," said Horatio confused.

"Bet she was gonna pick up something," said Jake with a smiled.

"But what would need four pilotes," said Horatio.

"Well four planes for one thing," said Jake.

"Admiral to the controll tower," Calleigh said in the speaker.

"Yeah Jake here", said Jake.

"Is handsome there too?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah I'm here," said Horatio.

"I love my new plane, man this thing is real fast," said Calleigh excited.

"I know it is," said Horatio.

"This is the coolest thing ever thanks a lot, I'll be back real soon," she said.

"You better or I have to fly after," said Horatio.

"You can never catch up, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Calleigh giggled.

"Calleigh how old are ya?" Horatio asked.

"Don't care," said Calleigh and giggled.

"Just don't do anything stupid," said Horatio.

"No no got full control, yeah I'm looping and talk to you later," she said happily.

"She'll never grow up will she," said Horatio.

"Not likely," said Jake and laughed.

* * *

About and hours later they looked up at the sky and Horatio said, "What the hell is that?"

"I never seen that much planes ever, but I would guess your wife has something to do with it," said Jake shocked.

"How the hell could she gatter so many planes that fast," said Horatio.

"Look they are flying as huge pirate flag, how did she managed to learn that?" said Amelia.

"Amelia, it's not one flag it's at least seven of them, if not more," said Jake as the whole sky was covered of planes as far as he could see, and they were looking up at skulls and bones.

"Where is she going to land all those," said Horatio.

"Wow look at that," said Amelia and pointed at the sea behind them, tons of aircraft carriers were arriving behind them.

"How many ships and planes are there all together? Did she gatter all the ships and planes there is?" Horatio asked.

"She couldn't have, how would she know them all," said Jake.

"Peter, ready to take them down," said Calleigh over the speaker.

"After you my queen sure we have enough ships," they heard a man say.

"Should have, you ready Monica," said Calleigh.

"Ready ma'am," said a woman.

"Everyone ready," said Calleigh.

"YES MA'AM!" they heard a lot of people yell.

"You sure you can do it?" said Calleigh.

"YES MA'AM!" they all yelled.

"I want the smoke planes up longer," said Calleigh.

"Of course ma'am", some pilotes said.

"Ready take them down," said Calleigh and went down with the others and got out of the plane and said, "Look at the sky."

"Over the sky the smoke planes wrote, "Happy bothday Lietenant Amelia."

"Mum, you didn't forget after all, how the hell did you get all those planes?" said Amelia.

"Meet some all friends of mine, Peter and Monica,"said Calleigh.

"You're marines corps right?" said Horatio.

"Yes sir, we all gattered some people and flew in for the day," said Peter.

"So where is my gift?" Amelia asked, looking curiously around.

"Oh yeah, here,"said Calleigh and showed her two brand new F-14's.

"But mum it says Lieutenant Amelia, and the other colonel Jake, I'm not that hight of a rank yet," said Amelia.

"As of today you are and I wanted you to have two matching planes," said Calleigh.

"You are the coolest mum ever," said" Amelia overjoyed.

"So I take it you like them," said Calleigh.

"I love them, can I take them out," said Amelia.

"Only one of the time," said Calleigh.

"Lieutenant, that young?" said Monica.

"She started younger than I, it's only fair," said Calleigh honest.

"That was amazing," said Horatio.  
"Why thank you," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You ok?" he said.

"I hurt, need rest," she said as she headed towards the cabin.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 18.

It was the next morning and Calin woke up and looked at Howard sleeping on the floor and said, "Howie, you gotto woke up it's morning."

"Hey there little navy guy, did you sleep well?" said Howard.

"Yeah I'm used to falling a sleep to loud music so it wasn't a problem," said Calin and smiled.

"You're lucky, I fell a sleep real early," said Howard with a yawn.

"Oh I'm hungry wanna have breakfast with me, since I bet the others are a sleep," said Calin.

"Sure little navy man," said Howard and got up.

"Can I ride on your back?" Calin.

"Yeah, but I better get dressed," said Howard.

"Nah bet my sisters don't mind a man in boxers in the kitchen and it's way too hot to be wearing anything else," said Calin and put a Thsirt on.

"If you say so little navy guy, jump on," said Howard and headed for the kitchen.

"Your sisters sure made a mess all round," said Howard trying to find the kitchen bench.

"Yeah they are, usually clean up the next day or rather Melia do," said Calin.

"Who's Melia?" asked Howard.

"My big sis Amelia, she's same age as you, but she's on the boat now. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Calin asked curiosuly.

"Yeah I have a little sister your age, her name is Belle," said Howard.

"Cool, is he around, can I meet her," said Calin.

"Nah, she's with mum and dad" he said.

"You got a picture of her?" asked Calin.

"Yeah hang on let me get my vallet," asid Howard and disapered and came right back and showed him.

"She's cute," said Calin.

"She's real fun too," said Howard as Mia entered the kitchen and saw the half naked boy with her borther and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing with my brother?"

"I'm Howard, and I took care of him since you weren't doing so last night," said Howard.

"Yeah, he's real nice and he slept in my room too," said Calin.

"You slept with my brother," said Mia shocked.

"No I most ceertainly did not, I'm not a pedofile," he said.

"ALLISON, CHRIS, DANA GET IN HERE NOW!" Mia yelled.

Shortly after they were all in the kitchen and Mia said, "He claimes he slept with Calin."

"I'm so gonna beat you up?" said Chris.

"Hold on I would never lay a hand on him, I'm not like that, only thing I did was put him to bed and now make breakfast, I would never hurt a kid, specially since I have a sister his age," Howard defended himself.

"Calin," said Allison looking at her brother.

"He didn't do anything. We just talked cause I was bored, and it's like he says," said Calin.

"Why would you do that, why not sleep on the couch?" asked Mia.

"Well was kidna full of people and I had to get up real early cause I'm going back to my men. I just wanted to check out the party since everyone else was going," said Howard.

"Never ever sleep in my brothers room again," said Mia in a warning tone.

"No ma'am," he said.

"And I want you out of the house now," said Mia.

"No I want him here, he's cool," said Calin.

"I better leave little navy guy," said Howard, got his clothes and left.

"You always ruin everything," said Calin and run to his room.

"Should we believe this Howard?" asked Dana.

"Dunno, but he was real handsome, let me take care of it," said Mia with a smile and left.

"Yo Howard, wait up," Mia yelled as she saw him walk away.

He turned and said, "What you want navy girl?"

"Talk," she said.

"Well I have to go or my team will leave me behind," he said.

"Can't I come along then?" she asked.

"You don't even know me," he said.

"Well I would learn to know me, where are you headed at?" she asked.

"Cuba I think, dunno after that," he said.

"Cool, flying or boat," she said.

"Flying," he said.

"Then I'll join ya in your plane," she said.

"Ok I guess," he said.

"You sure you don't mind," she said.

"No, not at all, I think it would be fun, but you should probably tell your sibling you're running off," he said.

"I will, show the way," she said and smiled at him.

"Come along," he said as they kept on walking.

TEXT: Tell mum I'm going to Cuba with Howard and that she got nothing to worry bout. This should be fun. Mia. End text.

* * *

"What the hell mum will kill us," said Allison when she read the message.

"What?" asked Dana.

"Mia run of to Cuba with Howard and she want us to tell mum," said Allsion.

"Hell I ain't doing that," said Dana.

"Well I ain't either, no idea when dad will be back," said Allison.

"No, hopefully not before we can get to Cuba," said Dana.

"And how the hell will we get there," said Allison

"We board a ship or something, let's go," said Dana and run out the door with the other after.

* * *

"Calleigh noone is picking up at home," said Horatio worried.

"You can't be serious," said Calleigh shocked.

"I am, not even Calin," he said, he had tried calling all day and now the clock was 3PM.

"Tried their cells?" she asked worried.

"All off. What the hell did they do now, let me call Rick," said Horatio and dialled.

"Hey Rick, it's me, can you go over to my place I can't reach the kids," said Horatio.

"I'll be there in five, call you back up," said Rick.

* * *

"Ok your house is a bloody battle field and no children around," said Rick when he called back up.

"What do you mean no children, they can't just vanish," said Horatio shcoked.

"Well they aren't at your place, and I can't reach Chris either," he said.

"Are you serious, but where can they be then?" asked Horatio.

"They're not at home," said Calleigh.

"No and house looks like a battlefield and Chris is gone too," said Horatio.

"Rick I tell ya if your son did anything to any of my children you are dead," said Calleigh..

"Hey don't shoot the messenger," said Rick annoyed.

"Horatio, do something," said Calleigh.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? For all I know they could have boarded a boat or a plane and taken of to good knows where. Thanks to you, they are more than skilled to do both," he said.

"They are only children, they wouldn't take of without no reason," said Calleigh.

"I get that, but Calleigh they could be anywhere by now. Where do you suggest we start searching?" said Horatio.

"No idea, ouch," she said as she felt a sharp pain.

"You ok?" he said.

"Fine, it will pass," she said.

"I couldn't help overhearing, and I think there is something you should know," said Peter.

"What?" said Horatio.

"Well we have a son Amelia's age and he was in Miami on leave and left this morning. Maybe he were at your house partying last night," said Peter.

"Oh fantastic, more men, any idea where he left to?" Calleigh asked.

"I think maybe Cuba, but they'll be heading for Europe or Africa after that I think," said Peter.

"This is brilliant and ouch," Calleigh screamed out.

"You are going to bed," said Horatio.

"The hell I ain't," she said.

"You're not well," he said.

"The kids are more important," she said.

"If you're not slowing down, you'll be in dager and so will the babies," said Horatio.

"I'm fine, now let's head for Cuba," she said.

"You are not fine, stop lying, we may head for Cuba, but you are heading for bed." he said.

"Don't ever tell me what to do, and Ouch," she said as she headed for the controll room hoping the pain would pass fast, as it grew sharper.

* * *

It was an hour later and Calleigh's pain had not gone away, and she know something was very wrong.

"Ma'am, you ok?" asked Alex as her face was white and pearls of sweat was running down her forehead.

"No, I'm really sick, but I have to keep going," she said as she was strugling to keep her vision because she was seing double.

"You can rest you know and have someone take over, I'm sure Amelia could do it," said Alex.

"No I haven't gone away from the rudder cause illness before and I ain't backing down now," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh listen for once, do you want those babies?" asked Alex.

"I do more than anything," she said.

"Then you have to slow down," said Alex.

"But it's my ship," she said.

"Calleigh, you need rest and you know it, I'll make sure your ship is fine," he said.

"Promise," she said.

"Yes I promise, no go to bed, I'll get Amelia in here," he said.

"Ok, I'll be back later," she said and walked down to her cabin.

Calleigh had hardly gotten inside her cabin before she passed out on the bed.

* * *

Horatio found her shortly after and run to get the ship doctor. The doctor took a look at her and said, "Well the babies are ok, so there is nothing to worry about for their sake, your wife on the other hand is working her self to death, her body can't take it, and if she don't slow down, she'll die and also the babies."

"You mean that the babies don't die until she does, and she's in more danger than they are," he said.

"Yes," said the doctor.

"But are they causing her more danger?" he asked.

"It's possible since they are taking lot of her, but if she slowes down more, it should all be ok," said the doctor.

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up," he said.

"You better get her to listen and your children, tell them to go easy on her at least until the babies are born," said the doctor.

"When I find them I will," said Horatio.

"And you should stay on the ship to the babies are born as well," said the doctor and left.

"Calleigh, honey please wake up," he begged her as he lay down and held her closely.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 19.

_Voicemail: Dana honey, it's dad, would you please turn on the phone. I know you are headed for Cuba and so are we, your mum is really ill. As a mater of fact she is unconcious and I'm afraid to loose her, would you guys please meet us when we get there._

_Voicemail: Allison, since Dana isn't picking up I'm trying you, what happened to you guys just get to the ship I won't yell, just get here. I can't do this on my own and your mum is still now awake._

_Voicemail: Mia, this is Dana, why the hell did you have to run of with that guy, have you any idea what you done. Really not cool, got a message from dad, mum is in some kinda of a coma, please call me._

_Voicemail: Dana this is Allison, where the hell ya at? I thought we were going to stick togeter and now I'm alone with Calin, really not cool, and we should find mum's ship like right now._

_Voicemail. Allison honey this is Chris, where they heck are you and your sisters, I've been trying to find you all day, call me._

* * *

Chris were staning looking at Calleigh's ship, wondering where the triplets has run of to, and though, No this just don't do, they are getting to that ship if I so have to drag them there.

He walked towrds the bar where he knew Howard and his guys hang out and found Mia and Howard buy a table and said, "Mia what the hell are you trying to pull, your mother can die and you are sitting here drinking."

"Sorry what?" she said a little confused.

"Your mum almost died and is now uncoincious, why aren't you picking up your phone," he said.

"I forgot it in Miami, are you serious," said Mia shocked.

"I am, now would you come," he said.

"Howard, I have to, let's go," she said following Chris out of the bar while her mind spun around like crazy.

Chris walked towards another bar where he found Dana and a café where he found Allison and Calin and as they headed back at the ship they were all arguing like crazy.

Once on board Chris said, "Would you all just shut up, you are arguing over silly things while I'm sure your mother aren't getting better, no quit and go down to her and for ones act your age."

"Sorry honey," said Allison and gave him a soft kiss.

"Yeah sorry, come on," said Mia as they walked down to their mother's cabin.

As they walked in Horatio looked at them, he looked tired and sad and Mia said, "Leave."

"Yes, dad this is our war not yours" said Dana.

"Yeah go," said Allison.

"Need to talk to her alone," said Calin.

Horatio sighed and left them while Amelia watched from the door wondering what they would do.

"So how are we waking her up?" asked Mia.

"We're singing," said Dana.

"No Calin is singing," said Allison.

"You think it will help," siad Mia concerned.

"I do, sing little pirate prince," said Allison.

Caling though and started to sing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,we pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho,e kidnap and ravage and don't give a hootrink up me 'earties, yo ho."

Calin looked at them, but ther was no change at all and he said, "She's navy maybe we should try the navy song."

"No mum's pirate at heart, and she used to sing it to you all the time when you were a baby, she sang it to all of us, Mia would you take second verse," said Allison.

Mia looked concerned but sang, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. "

There was still no change and Calin said, "She really sang that to all of us."

"Yeah totally, Dana you're next," said Mia.

Dana nodded and sang, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. "

"Dana she squised my hand, she's coming back, Allison your turn," said Calin excited.

Allison smiled and sang, "We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

"That leaves one verse, where is Amelia, she got the best voice of us," said Dana.

"Right here," said Amelia.

"Ready to sing pirate princess," said Mia.

Amelia nodded and sang, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, rink up, me 'earties, yo ho. "

"Look she's moveing her eyes, let's do it together," said Mia.

"YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME, YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" they all sang as Calleigh opened her eyes, looked at them and smiled.

"Told ya it would work," said Allison.

"My little pirates, you're back, I was so worried," said Calleigh and sat up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run of, I'll tell you all about it later," said Mia.

"Now tell me now all from the start my little pirates," said Calleigh and smiled at them

"Well ok it all started a while back," said Dana as Calleigh and they others were lisning ready to jump in at any time.

* * *

Horatio heard laughter and talking from downstairs and went downstairs to check and heard Mia say, "He's so good looking with only boxers."

"Yeah he is," said Allison.

"You are hopeless," said Amelia.

"Hey we couldn't all have Uncle Jake now could we," said Dana with a giggle.

"So that's why you like him, because he's good looking," said Calleigh.

"No lot more to, but it don't hurt that he's real good looking," said Amelia.

"Have you tried him out yet then?" asked Mia with a giggle.

"Ok that I would rahter not know," said Calleigh and wrinkled her nose.

"That is nunna your buisness," said Amelia and giggled.

"Did he really buy ya a plane?" said Dana.

"Sure did," said Amelia.

"No fair I want a rich guy too," said Dana.

"In all fairness, Chris is both rich and handsome," said Amelia.

"How would you know?" asked Dana.

"We talk a lot," said Amelia.

"You talk to my man why?" asked Dana.

"We're friends so of course we talk, but nothing more," said Amelia.

"You promise," said Dana.

"I have Jake whatever would I need Chris for, we always been friends, but he's not my type for dating," said Amelia.

"Nah you only like older guys like mum," said Dana and giggled.

"Hey," said Amelia, took a pillow and started to hit her with it.

"Yeah dad's old, mum you could done lot better," said Mia.

"Hey, he's more than good enough," said Calleigh and grabbed her pillow.

"Bet you two were only after one part of the guys," said Allison.

"Ok that is war," said Calleigh giggling, since she knew they all were joking and it ended up in a pillowfight.

"What the heck," said Horatio from the door.

"We were just settling something," said Amelia.

"So who do you think got the…" said Mia.

"Ewwwwwwww don't wanna know," said Allison.

"What are you talking bout?" Horatio asked confused as they all fell together laughing.

The childen went upstairs to leave Calleigh and Hoatio alone to talk. She was still tired so she lay on the bed while he sat next to her stroking her hair nd said, "You could have died you know that."

"I do, but I promise I'll be more careful," she said.

"You have to since I don't wanto loose you or the babies," he said.

"I should have slowed down, and I'm going to, really I am," she said.

Horatio lookd at her knowing she was telling the truth, but he still looked puzzled so she asked, "What is wrong?"

"It's just the doctor said it would be best if I stayed here at least until they are born, but I dunno I feel like I don't belong here," he said.

"You do, we belong together," she said.

"I'm not a navyguy," he said.

"You can be," she said.

"I dunno Calleigh," he said.

"You're not thinking what I think you are thinking," she said.

"You're not wearing your ring," he said.

"Horatio, don't you dare say it, not now, not ever," she said and looked at him with scared eyes.

"I mean it's just been a mess from the start, why did you even pick me?" he said.

"I just I dunno fell in love as I said before I have no desire to be with someone else, if you leave me, I'll be crushed, I might not even recover, please don't do it," she said.

"And the kids they…" he stopped.

"They are used to the sea, give them some more time to get used to the land, they'll come around, I mean Calin loves the police car and Dana a land guy," she said.

"I dunno, I fell lost here," he said.

"We're in this together" she said.

"But you're and I and the kids," he said.

"Handsome relax, we can do this, you and me," she said and sat up and lay her hand on his.  
"We're so different," he said.

"No we're the same, you and me, and we may have messed up, but we have a lot of good times and we made five wonderful children and will soon have more, and you make me so happy. Tell me about one realionship that hasn't have some problems along the way," she siad.

"You're right, but a boat for three to four monts can I just think about it," he said.

"As long as you promise to always stay by me," she said.

"I promise," he said and gave her a soft kiss before he left her again.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: **I've changed this part a little for many reasons and I do think it's better this way.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 20.

**ABOUT THREE MONTHS LATER.**

"Jake, you said like two months ago you would take a weekend of to be with me, but I still haven't seen ya, I tell you if you are cheating I will…" Amelia yelled in the phone.

"Thanks so much for that mail ya sent me last night Chris it was so cute, and I love you too, can't wait to get back and see ya next month," said Dana in a the phone not far away.

"Simon stop it, I'm trying to fix the engine," said Allison since he was kissing her neck.

"JAKE YOU BASTARD!" Amelia yelled so loud that everyone turned and looked at her.

"YOU KNOW JUST GO TO HELL!" she yelled and threw her phone in the water while tears were falling from her eyes as she climbed up the mast to be alone.

"What was it this time?" Horatio asked Dana.

"No idea," said Dana as she hung up with Chris.

"What is going on out here, who's yelling?" Calleigh asked as she popped her head out of the control room.

"Amelia, it has something to do with your airguy and now I have to pay for a new phone," said Horatio with a sigh.

"That sounds familiar," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You Duquesne woman drive me crazy," said Horatio.

"Admit it you like it," said Calleigh.

"Umf," he said.

"Oh don't go get grumpy," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I won't well better head to the mess," he said.

"See you later," she said and got back into the control room.

"Oh no, mum," said Allison as she went inside the control room.

"Yeah," said Calleigh.

"Amelia took the plane and went to shoot down Jake," said Allison.

"And what you want me to do I'm nine months pregnant I can't fly after," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You think dad can," said Allison.

"Doubt it, ask Simon or Mark, she's really gonna shoot him down," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, she's real pissed at him," said Allison.

"Get the boys in the air and I'll talk over the speaker," said Calleigh.

"Yes ma'am," said Allison.

"And get your dad while you're at it," said Calleigh.

"Uh huh," sad Allison and left.

"Amelia would you turn that plane around and get back here now?" said Calleigh.

"Not before I kill him," said Amelia.

"Amelia you are not killing anoyone and that's an order," said Calleigh.

"An order I can't follow," said Amelia.

"Young lady get back he or I'll OUCH," Calleigh said thinking "Not now".

"So guess the babies are coming good luck with that, see you after I have shoot him down," said Amelia.

"HORATIO!" Calleigh yelled.

"Yeah," he said and looked at her and added, "Are they coming oh yeah."

"DAMN IT HURTS!" she yelled out in pain.

"Anything I can do?" he said.

"Yeah get our daughter to get back her and not shoot Jake," said Calleigh before she screamed out in pain again.

"You sure you don't need any help," he said and looked at her.

"No, I got a doctor for that, damn you, you just had to get me pregnant again, GET AMELIA BACK NOW!" she yelled.

"Yeah yeah," he said and got over to the speaker and said, "Princess turn around."

"No," said Amelia.

"What did he do?" Horatio asked as Calleigh was screaming like crazy behind him.

"He says that airboys and navygirls don't go," she said.

"Why?" asked Horatio as the doctor came inside the room, took a look at Calleigh and said, "These ones are in a hurry."

"Cause he says all I care bout is the sea not him and he know that ain't so," she said.

"Calleigh time to push," said the doctor.

"That fast," said Hortio shocked.

"Yeah so push," said the doctor.

"I dunno, he's going all weird on me lately like he's hiding something and I'm feed up with it," said Amelia.

"What do you mean hiding something," said Horatio.

"I dunno something is of," said Amelia.

"One more push," said the doctor and looked at Calleigh.

Man I hate this, why do it have to hurt so much, Calleigh thought as she pushed while sweat and tears where runing down her face as she pushed one last time and heard screaming.

Horatio sat looked at the little girl sat down gave Calleigh a kiss and said, "You were right it's a girl, I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

"It isn't over yet," said the doctor.

"DAD DID I LOOSE YOU!" Amelia yelled..

"Oh sorry princess right here, what do you mean something is of,"said Horatio and got back to the speaker.

"Ready to push again" said the doctor about five minutes later.

"No but I guess I have to" Calleigh whimpered.

"Like there is something he wasn't telling me and what did we get?" said Amelia.

"A little girl and have you tried asking him about it," said Horatio.

"Yeah but he won't say," said Amelia.

"Hmm Calleigh do you know if Jake has any kids?" Horatio asked.

"He might, why?" she said as she started to push.

"Your mum says Jake might have kids," said Horatio.

"With whom?" Amelia asked.

"I dunno," said Calleigh and kept on pushing while she screamed out.

"You didn't have kids with him mum," said Amelia.

"I ASSURE YOU I DIDN'T, HELLL THIS HURTS!" Calleigh yelled.

Horatio sat down held her closely and said, "You're doing great sweetheart just keep going."

"It hurts," she whimpered, hiding her face in him, holding onto him hardly.

"Then who, I know you know," said Amelia.

"Does it matter," said Calleigh.

"One last push," said the doctor.

"Yeah how old would they be?" Amelia asked.

"Hang on, I don't think they are human," said Calleigh breathed.

"You lost me," said Amelia.

"I think he was some kinda animals, but refers to them as his babies," Calleigh managed to get out, breathing hardly.

"Calleigh focus," said the doctor.

Calleigh pushed once more and the doctor said, "It's a boy."

"You hear we got another boy that is so great," said Horatio.

"I heard are we done," said Calleigh.

"I'm afraid there is at least one more," said the doctor.

"Not again," said Calleigh and rolled her eyes.

"What you mean animals and congrats on the boy and girl," said Amelia.

"I don't remember and thanks," said Calleigh tiredly.

"What you mean, mum tell me," said Amelia.

"No he can, bomb his plane for all I care, I'm too tired to have this converstion," said Calleigh, she was now breathing fastly, trying to regain control over herself.

"Fine," said Amelia and cut the conection.

"You know you said it was ok for her to kill him," said Horatio worried.

"I'm too tired to care I just wanna get this overwith," said Calleigh with a sigh. But unlucky for her this baby didn't go as fast as its siblings and it was twice as painful.

She knew it was out, but she couldn't hear it scream so of course she worried and it didn't become any better when she saw the doctors eyes.

He went down to examine her again, looking at her with worried eyes, motioning to Horatio that he should come over which he did, talking to him, before looking at Calleigh again.

"What?" Calleigh asked tierdly, her voice was hardly hearable now.

"You have one baby left, but we have to take it with an emergency c-section," said the doctor.

"What are you on about?" Calleigh asked confused, but Horatio could see by the look in her eyes that she was panicking hardly now.

The thought that was going through her head at that point was, Why didn't her third baby scream and why did they have to do it this way, what was wrong with her little navy babies."

She didn't replay just nodded as the doctor sat the anaestization and started to work under the eyes of Horatio.

* * *

When she later came to she looked at her husband's serious eyes and asked, "Handsome, what happened?"

He didn't answer first as he didn't know how to tell her that two of their four children hadn't made it.

"Handsome, please tell me that they are OK?" she begged, her voice was shivering.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't," said, barly managing to hold his tears back.

"How, how many did we loose?" she asked looking at him with tearful eyes.

"We lost two," he answered honesly as he sat down to hold her close and she fell apart in his arms, crying over her two lost children along with her loving husband.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 21.

"Dad what happened did you only get two" said Allison looking at Horatio with the boy and the girl wrapped in a towel each.

"No four, two of each but the other two they…" Horatio couldn't finish it was too hard

"They're what?" Mia asked as she watched her father fall apart.

"Did they die is that what you are saying and what about mum??" Dana asked scared.

"They did, the doctor tried to save them, but it was all too late," Horatio cried.

"What" said Mia as her tears started to fall.

"You can't be serious" said Dana.

"They can't be dead" Allison cried.

"And mum?" said Mia looking at her father for answer.

"She's, she's fine all things considered, she is resting now," said Horatio with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 22.

It was later the same night and Calleigh and Horatio had just put the twins to bed, the ship was quiet as in morning, even the girl's rooms were quiet to a change.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked concerned looking at his wife.

"Crushed, overjoyed, sad, happy, devestated all as once," she said as she sat down next to him on the bed, their bed. Her body was still aching a great deal.

He put his arms and said, "I know, but it will be OK."

"How can you say that, I couldn't even protect two of our unborn, they are all dead because of me," she cried softly, hiding in his chest.

"No sweetheart, this was not your fault," she said.

"How can you say that when they were resting inside me," she said.

"Because it's the truth, but the important thing is that you, this and those two managed to pull through even if the other two didn't make it," he said sadly.

"I know, but Hortio…" she whipered sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said, before he bent down and kissed her as his tears was faling too.

"I know, but now we need names for all four, even if two has to go to heaven they deserve to have names on their coffins," she said as she gathered herself just a little bit.

"I agree," he said with a dignified nod.

"So names," she said.

"Wilbur, Wendy, Victoria and Wolf," he said.

"Are you seriously suggesting to calling one of them Wolf," she said.

"Yes, I think it would be cool," said Horatio.

"Wolf Caine," she said with a little giggle smiling a bit through her tears even if there was sadness in their joy.

"So they get my name?" he said.

"Sure do and I wanna change mine to yours too," she said.

"Really you do," he said surprised.

"I do, how bout Ryan Wolf Caine," she said.

"I like it, but how bout the rest," he said.

"I don't like Wilbur, but how bout Peter, Victoria and Stephanie," she said.

"You don't like Wendy either?" he said.  
"A little, how bout Ryan Wolf, Peter, Wendy Victoria and Stephanie," she said.

"To long let's leave it at Ryan Wolf, Peter, Victoria and Stephanie" he said.

"Deal so who is who?" she asked, there was sadness in her voice.

"The ones in the cribs are our little wolf and Stephanie and the other…" he stopped with a sigh

The doctor and left them just as Horatio bent down and gave her a long, deep kiss before he said, "You sure you are ok?"

"As ok as I can be during the circumstances, but it's going to be hard to deal with," she said.

"I know, but I'm here," he said and held here.

"Promise that…" she stopped as she started to whimper again.

"Always," he said and held her closer while they both and little Ryan Wolf cried.

* * *

Not long after Calleigh was in her cabin while the babies was on deck with Mia, Allison, Dana and Calin.

"They are just so cute" said Mia, she was holding Stephanie as Ryan started to scream.

"They sure are," said Dana with a smile

"I want one of these," said Mia with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You can always take one of these and run of, bet mum and dad wouldn't mind, I mean seven kids that's a lot" said Allison.

"Sure is, but I don't think they mind though, especially since little Peter and Victoria..." Mia stopped.

"I don't think mum expected to get four new ones, and to loose two of them," said Allison thoughtfully.

"Where are Calin and Ryan Wolf?" Mia suddenly asked since she couldn't see either.

"Well he's crying, oh look at that he's climbing the mast with the baby," said Allison.

"That can't be good," said Mia worried.

"He seems to have control," said Allison as Calin sat down and started to rocking the baby high up in the mast to get in to quiet down.

"So how are my children?" they heard Horatio ask.

"We're just fine, and Calin is trying to calm down Ryan up in the mast by the looks of it," said Mia and pointed.

"What the hell, Ryan could get hurt," said Horatio worried that he might loose his other boy if Calin should loose him from that hight.

"No, no, Calin have it under control," said Allison as the baby stopped screaming.

"Any news from Amelia dad?" Dana asked as she came back out, as Stephanie was trying to grab her hair and pull it.

"No, nothing it's like she have vanished into thin air," he said with a sigh.

"Or killed Jake and his men," said Allison.

"That's not funny," said Horatio.

"And mum," said Dana.

"Exhausted and still sleeping," said Horatio.

"But really dad two new ones, you couldn't settle for just one," said Mia.

"You know your mum she loves children,"said Horatio.

"Uhm dad, dunno if you heard of how people reproduce but all the babies your fault you see you're a guy and mum is a girl and there is some diffrences there so when you…" Dana started.

"Put your penis into mums vagina, your seemen finds her eggs and then…" Mia said looking at her he dad, he looked more and more anoyed as his face became redder.

"And then there is a lot of mixing and you got a baby, or in your case two," said Allison.

"But really what you two should have done in the first place was…" Mia said.

"Used a thing called protection like condoms or pills or stuff like that," said Dana.

"Cause if you did you could have prevented this and then…" said Allison.

"Mum wouldn't been all sick being pregnant, lost two son and be exhausted right now," said Mia.

"So the thing you gotto remember is…" said Dana.

"Always wear protection or you'll in the end probably end up with a whole navy crew," said Allison.

"Oh my God!" Horatio said annoyed as he whished Calleigh was there to save him, bus since she wasn't he said, "I know how it works, so you really don't need to lecture me."

"Don't seem that way, but I think this lecture is a little too late," said Mia.

"I would so after seven almost nine children," said Dana with a giggle.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE EDUCATED IN THIS!" Horatio yelled.

"Daddy, calm down, we were only joking," said Allison and smiled at him.

"Why do you girls always have to find a way to bug or tease me," he said annoyed.

"Cause it's kinda fun," said Dana.

"Well I don't find it fun, just leave me alone," he said and went to another part of the ship.

"Maybe we shoudn't have done so because of the circumstances," said Mia in a thoughful way.

"He'll get over it, he just needs to calm down and we should get these back to mum as they need feeding," said Allison.

"You really think that's a good idea," said Mia thoughfully as they headed to find Calleigh.

* * *

Calleigh was in the control room with Stephanie trying to get in touch with Amelia when a thought suddely occurred and she called on for Jake insead, she go a hold on him and said, "Hey airboy."

"Hey navygirl, you ok?" he asked.

"A bit tired since I just gave birth to two kids, but other than that fine," she lied.

"You got two new ones, wow and congratulations," he said.

"I do, and thank you, but Jake I have to warn ya. My daughter is really really pissed at you and she's coming to shooting down you plane and such," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess I had that one coming," said Jake with a sigh.

"Jake, what the heck are you playing at? You promised you wouldn't hurt her and you've been avoiding her four months or so," said Calleigh. But her voice didn't sound angry, more tired.

"I just… I dunno, Calleigh" said Jake.

"Would you be a man and stop hiding and talk to her for crrying out loud," said Calleigh.

"I will. Can I reach her to the speaker system," he said.

"No, she turned that of hours ago, where are you anyway?" Calleigh asked.

"On my way home to Miami, hell someone is shooting at me," said Jake as he got away from some misiles just in time.

"And that would be your girl," said Calleigh.

"Man she's good," said Jake as he did a loop to not get hit again.

"Yeah I know, she's great at air battles," said Calleigh.

"Man Calleigh you gotto stop her or she'll…" he said before the conection got broken off.

"Oh hell," said Calleigh, but her soul wasn't into the swearing and neither was finidng out what happened.

"Trouble ma'am," said Alex.

"I think Amelia might have shot down Jake," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You want me to get them up?" asked Alex refering to the planes.

"Give it thirty six hours, if I haven't heard anything by then I'll give the order," she said with a sigh as she went to put Stephanie down for a nap, not because she wanted to as she wanted to be as far away from her as she could, but because she knew she had to being her mother.

* * *

At the beach in Miami Jake's plane lay on the ground, one of the engines was burning and he stood looking at it while he cursed.

Behind him an F-14 landed and Amelia walked over, Jake turned and asked, "Did you really have to wreck my plane?"

"I didn't have to, just felt like it I guess," she said.

"Damn Amelia that was my favorite plane", he said.

"You can always get a new one," she said.

"Wouldn't bee the same," he said with a sigh.

"It's just a plane not the end of the world," she said.

"No, I love that plane, cause of who I got it from…" he said.

"And that was?" Amelia asked.

"Never mind," he said.

"So where were you headed in such a hurry?" Amelia asked.

"My baby girl is delivering any time and I wanted to be there when it happens," said Jake.

"You have a daughter", said Amelia.

"Not exacly, if you fly me over I'll introduce the two of you and I'll introduce you to the rest," he said.

"The rest," she said confused.

"Yeah I got a family like you, well not just like you, but for me they are and I love all of them," he said.

"Then I can't wait to meet them, jump in," said Amelia curious of what kinda family Jake had.

"You got your own landing sstrip in front of your house" said Amelia surprised.

"Yeah because I need to get quick back to my babies sometimes cause I really miss them," he said.

"How many do you got?" Amelia asked.

"Eleven," Jake said.

"You got eleven children," said Amelia surprised.

"Yeah, I got lonely and I got kinda hooked after I got the first one years back," he said.

Amelia parked to plane and they got out and walked towards the house, Amelia was right behind Jake as he opened the door to the big house.

She had hardly come inside before eleven dogs came running towards them and she said, "That's your children."

"Yeah," he said and lifted up two little St Bernard pups and hugged them.

"You're a dog dude," Amelia said with a giggle and lifted up a little rottwheiler pup.

"Yeah, you like them?" he asked.

"Oh they are just adoreable," she said and pet the little dog.

"Calm down," he siad, since the eight other dogs were jumping at them of joy.

"So what are their names?" Amelia asked.

"You're holding Rover, this is Jenny and May, the german shepards are King and Prince, the harriers are April, June and Justin, and the golden retrivers are Elena, Hans and Lisa, Elena is the one that is pregnant, she can get them every day now," said Jake.

"So that will make you grandpa," Amelia said with a giggle.

"Yeah sure will," he siad proudly.

"Can I get one of her babies?" Amelia asked.

"You wanto bring a dog back to the ship?" he said.

"Yeah I always wanted a dog, oh please can't I have one?" said Amelia looking at her man with hopefull eyes.

"You can have as many as you like," said Jake and kissed her softly.

"Yeah, can I play with them?" she asked.

"Of course you can my lady," he said.

"Ok come on guys," said Amelia and the dogs followed her while Jake just smiled at them.

* * *

"Mum, you won't belive this," said Amelia excitedly in the phone a little later that day.

"What princess you killed Jake?" said Calleigh in the other end of the phone.

"Nah just shoot him down the idiot," said Amelia with a giggle.

"You did huh, so what is you wanted to tell me?" said Calleigh tiredly.

"Oh yeah he got eleven dogs and mum they are just so cute," said Amelia even more excited.

"So you meet his family then?" said Calleigh.

"Yeah little Rover is sleeping in my lap, he's just so cute, well they all are and Elena is pregnanat and Jake said I could get as many of her pups as I want, great huh," said Amelia excited.

"Yes very, then I got men, children, babies and pups," said Calleigh with a littlee huff.

"Mum, you ok?" asked Amelia concerned.

"Just a bit tired that's all," said Calleigh with a yawn.

"So I heard you got two new ones congrats," said Amelia.

"Thanks, so when are you coming back?" Calleigh asked.

"Dunno I'm at least staying to Elena gets her babies," said Amelia.

"I see," said Calleigh.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to get in trouble in any way," said Amelia.

"I surly hope not," said Calleigh.

"Nah not stupid," said Amelia.

"I know, well I need to rest and you have fun and I'll talk to you later ok," said Calleigh.

"Yeah sure and tell daddy hi from me, oh looks liked this little guy is waking up and wants to play, talk to you later mum," said Amelia and hung up wodering if Calleigh was really ok since she sounded very off.

* * *

"Calleigh, didn't the doctor tell you to stay in bed?" said Horatio when he found her in the control room looking at drafts.

"Well my second in command left me to be with her man and someone has to take care of the fleet and figure out where we are going," she said tiredly.

"Calleigh, there has to be someone other that Amelia that can do this, you are not strong enough for this," said Horatio and looked at her sad eyes and pale face.

"I'm fine," she said and looked at the draft. They were floating into each other.

"Would you get to bed or do I have to drag you down there," said Horatio concerned.

"Ok, ok, I'm going", said Calleigh with a sigh since she was too tired to argue.

"That's more like it," he said and gave her a peck on the check.

"Umf," she said annoyed that she wasn't strong enough and felt like doing her job at the moment.

"I'll find someone to take care of it," said Horatio as Calleigh headed for her cabin.

* * *

"Ok Alex, I wanna go somewhere were we haven't been before," said Mia, she was standing over the draft wearing a capains hat trying to decide where to go after Cuba.

"You don't wanto go home to Miami ma'am," said Alex.

"Nah been there so long, I wanna go somwhere else," she said.

"Ok, Europe, or Africa or maybe Austraila," he said.

"Let me find the drafts over Europe," she said and moved some papers around so she could find one over whole Europe not just parts of it.

"Ok how bout Norway, Britain, Spain, Ghana, Bazil and Miami," she said.

"Sounds like a plan, but shouldn't you get your mothers approval?" he asked.

"Nah, she's sick and needs rest. I can take charge in the meanwhile, I know this ship as good as Amelia, so can we be ready to leave in and hour," she said.

"Yeah of course," he said.

"So you would actually do as I say even if I'm lover rank," she said surprised.

"Yeah course, you're the admirals daughter I can't trump that," he said and smiled at her.

"How very nice of you to say, but I'm and individual and I won't you to look at me as her daughter, but your boss ok," she said.

"Of course navyangel," he said.

"What did you just say?" she said surprised.

"Oh sorry it was nothing," he said and looked shyly down.

"That's what I though, well I better say goodbye to Mark and Simon before they fly of, see you in less than an hour," she said and left him.

* * *

"No we are going left," said Mia later when she and Alex as they were stearing the ship.

"No right, it's quicker," he said.

"We have to go left to avoid the incoming storm," she said.

"But…" he said.

"I'm boss remember," she said and smiled at him.

"You sure we shouldn't wait this storm out," he said.

"It's pretty scary, but I really think we could get pass it," she said.

"Are you sure, I mean if something goes wrong we can have major damage," he said.

"I need a drink," she said and dragged out a bottle of rum out from a closet and took a sip before she added, "Ok I think we can do this, I really do"."

"Ok then we're doing it," said Alex and smiled at her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome andd very much appriciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 23.

"Horatio, what the hell is going on?" said Calleigh worried looking at him. They were in bed relaxing when the ship started to lurch.

"I have no idea, let me check," he said as the ship was going up and down more than usual.

"Who is steering the ship?" she asked.

"Mia is in charge," said Horatio.

"You let her do it are ya crazy," said Calleigh shocked.

"No she got it under control," he said and headed for the door.

"If I didn't know any better I would say we were in the middle of a storm, if she wreck my ship…" said Calleigh and for the first time in her life she was feeling seasick, so before she could finish that sentence she threw up on the floor.

"Calleigh, relax, I'm sure your ship is fine, just relax and have some fun, it will be fine," he said.

"I just lost two children and I'm throwing up and you're telling me to have fun how nice of ya," she said tiredly and a bit annoyed as she though it was really insensitive of him to say.

"Be right back," he said and left her.

* * *

"Mia, are you trying to wreck your mother's ship and kill us all in the process," said Horatio when he finally reached the control room in the massive storm surrounding the ships.

"Nah, I have full control," said Mia and smiled.

"You can't go further into that storm, are you crazy?" said Horatio as he watched the lighting hit the water in front of him.

"No I'm not I know what I'm doing just trust me, now give me my rum," said Mia, and Alex did as she asked.

"Mia, are ya drinking and maneuvering the ship?" said Horatio shocked.

"Would ya relax," said Mia calmly as she was scared like hell that she might made the wrong decision on the inside.

"You are worse than your mum, where did you get that bottle anyway," said Horatio with a sigh.

"The closet bet mum put it there," said Mia with a giggle.

"I can imagine so," said Horatio.

"How is she?" Mia asked.

"Depressed, seasick and puking at the moment," said Horatio.

"Really mum is seasick that has never happened before," said Mia surprised.

"No she used to be fun and everything," said Alex.

"She needs rum," said Mia.

"She can't because she's breast feeding," said Horatio.

"And she needs to ride the mast and play strip poker too," said Allison from the door.

"And flirt around," said Dana.

"And steal planes for no other reasons than to do loops," said Mia.

"And jump from the mast head first down in the water," said Dana.  
"And scream from the top of the mast," said Calin and smiled.

"And sing and dance around," said Allison.

"And be the navygirl she was born to be," Horatio finished.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Let's drink to mum and sail head first into the storm," said Mia and smiled while they all cheered.

* * *

"Calleigh, you ok?" said Horatio when he came back about an hour later.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Up talking to the girls, then I feed the babies," he said since he did.

"You sure took long, everything ok?" she asked.

"Just heading into a thunderstorm, but other than that fine, Mia is steering the ship, Allison is reading about aerodynamics, and Dana and Calin is I dunno exactly, but I heard laughing from his room and the babies are sound a sleep," said Horatio and smiled at her.

"Seems like everything is under control then," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and I said for Allison and Dana to keep and eye on the babies during the night so you could sleep, I knew having a lot of kids would pay of one day," he said and smiled at her.

"Mhm," she said smiled weakly at him.

"So how are you my angel?" he asked.

"A little better, but still very tired", she said.

"You want me to leave so you can get some more rest," he said.

"No I want you to sleep with me," she said.

"Ok then that's what I'll do," he said and got undresses and crawled into bed with her.

"You're cold," she said.

"Yeah sorry bout that, but you sure are hot," he said.

"Mhm," she said with a yawn.  
"Good night then sweetheart," he said.

"Good night handsome," she said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was one week later the clock was about 4 am in the morning and Calleigh yawned and stretched before she got out of bed while Horatio was still sleeping.

She threw on a T-shirt before she went to check on the babies, but outside the door to the nursery she stopped, she just couldn't go inside this morning either. It was simply just too hard after loosing Peter and Victoria, she couldn't even hold them, she just watched while others did so, so instead she walked upstairs and looked over the railing, it was quiet to a change, and the sky was blue.

"Hey Mia look who's up," said Alex and pointed towards Calleigh.

"I haven't seen her up this early since I dunno when," said Mia.

"Me neither, does that mean she's ready to take over," said Alex.

"Dunno," said Mia as Calleigh headed towards the control room.

"Would you mind stopping the ship," said Calleigh when she got inside.

"But why?" Mia asked.

"Cause I wanna swim. And I have no intentions of swimming after the ship," said Calleigh.

"If you wanna swim you have to swim after cause I ain't stopping," said Mia.

"I'm higher rank," said Calleigh and yawned.

"But I'm in control," said Mia with a smile.

"Fine, I'll swim after then," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You sure you're up for that," said Mia.

"You're not giving me much choice and I want the music all over on loudest volume," said Calleigh.

"Mum you can't do that you'll wake up the whole ship," said Mia and smiled at her.

"Well it's my ship and if I want music you better put it on," said Calleigh and smiled back.

"Yes ma'am, any requests for a song," said Mia with a giggle.

"In the navy of course, well I better get up in that mast so I can take my morning swim," said Calleigh and left.

"You heard the lady, put the music on," said Mia with a giggle.

"You sure that's a good idea and to let her swim after," said Alex.

"I'm sure now turn on the music," said Mia and smiled at him.

"Yes ma'am," said Alex and did as she requested.

* * *

Calleigh smiled as she climbed the mast, oh how she had missed it. She continued to climb as she heard the music play from beneath her and giggled happily as she reached the upper level and walked out to the end and jumped into the water.

As the cold water surrounded her Calleigh gasped with pleasure as she dived further down before she went back up and started to swim after the ship that was still moving.

At the ship Horatio had got woken up by the music along with everyone else and run up on deck with Ryan in his arms and further to the control room and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Mum wanted some music with her morning work out," said Mia and giggled.

"Morning work out, where is she exactly?" Horatio asked a bit surprised since the last week she had more or less stayed locked up in her room.

"Swimming after the ship since I wouldn't stop it as she asked," said Mia.

"You crazy" said Horatio shocked fearing Calleigh wasn't up for that yet.

"Nah, she's fine she'll catch up," said Mia with another giggle.

"You're stopping this ship right now," Horatio demanded.

"No, and besides you have no authority on this ship to make me do so," said Mia as they heard people started to shout down on the deck.

"What the heck is going on down there?" said Horatio.

"No idea, Alex wanna take over for a sec so I can check it out," said Mia.

"Sure thing navyangel," he said.

"Be right back," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before she run downstairs while Horatio followed her.

* * *

"Come on mum," Allison yelled.

"Get to the ship or I'll loose the bet," Dana yelled.

"Yeah and get back in the mast or I'll loose," Calin yelled.

"Just give me a sec," Calleigh yelled back up as she smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Horatio asked.

"Betting if she can reached the ship and go back in the mast while the ship is still moving," said Allison.

"And there's no way she can do that, she's too far behind," said Jim.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Dana.

"Mum, would ya hurry?" Calin yelled.

"I will not have ya bet on her like that," aid Horatio angrily as Ryan started to scream.

"Oh shush, she's fine," said Allison as Calleigh was starting to catch up to the shipside.

"COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT MUM!" Calin yelled excited.

"YEAH COME ON ADMIRAL, GET BACK UP IN THE MAST!" the crew yelled as Calleigh smiled climbed the shipside and headed for the mast.

"Now I've seen everything she out swam the ship," Horatio said shocked as she saw here run to get to the mast.

"That's mum for ya," said Mia and giggled.

"COME ON MUM THE TOP!" Calin yelled as Calleigh was climbing further up while everyone cheered at her.

"Ha I won who owes me money," said Calin as Calleigh had reached the top.

Calleigh giggled and looked down at them before she stretched her arms out like a plane as so many times before and yelled, "I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"Ok looks like mum is back," said Mia with a giggle.

"There is no way I can get her back down to feed the babies now is there?" said Horatio with a sigh although he was smiling up at her.

"No, lucky for us there is tons of bottles in the fridge so I say we let her stay up there for as long as she want," said Allison and laughed.

"I agree," said Horatio as they went inside to find the bottles.

* * *

"Oh dad would you look at that, how cute," said Allison and pointed up at the mast where Calleigh and Calin were hanging upside down sleeping, both wearing the same white uniform with matching jackets and pants.

"Yeah really is," said Horatio as he was rocking Victoria gently in her arms to put her to sleep.

"I think you must be the only one in the family to not wear navy white," said Allison, she was playing with Ryan.

"Well I'm not navy," he said with a sigh.

"No, but if you transferred to Navy RMP," said Dana.

"Nah I don't belong at sea like the rest of you," said Horatio.

"Dad you been at sea for almost five months no and you seem to like it," said Mia.

"I'm only here cause the doctor told me it was best for your mother, now that the babies are born I'll be going back home any day," said Horatio.

"Dad you can't do that to her, she has lost two babies and is still recovering from it, if you leave she will be crushed and it may end in disaster," said Allison.

"Not to mention you guys have two new babies and she needs you since mum won't go near them," said Dana.

"You can't leave her now," said Mia.

"But…" said Horatio.

"Dad look at your wedding band, it's a navy ring just like mum's," said Dana.

"Yeah you chose the navy ring just like her", said Allison.

"Only cause I wanted to make her happy, I have the law enforcement too," he said.

"You just said it, and you always used the navy ring, so you're navy whether you like it or not and you're not going anywhere so you might as well do the transfer," said Mia.

"You might be right, can you take her just for a little while so I can make some phone calls," said Horatio.

"Sure," said Mia and took Stephanie while Horatio went inside.

* * *

"You're just the cutest aren't you," said Mia as she carried the little girl into the control room.

"You sure like babies don't you," said Alex.

"Yeah hopefully I'll get my own someday," said Mia as Alex took her Stephanie from her.

"I'm sure you will and they are really cute" he said and rocked her gently in his arms.

"Yeah, but no wonder when you look at mum and dad," said Mia.

"You're right and you're pretty cute too," said Alex.

"Why thank you mister Andrews," she said and blushed slightly.

"You're welcome Mia," he said and bent in for a kiss.

"Not now, maybe later," she said and smiled at him.

"Ok, so is your dad going to transfer?" he asked.

"I dunno, but if he don't we'll help raise her," said Mia.

"We sure will, we'll make her a navygirl," he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, just like me," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Just like you, we better speed up a bit," he said.

"I agree, just need to change this one first," said Mia and left the room.

* * *

"You sure are cute aren't ya, so ready to learn how to steer this thing," said Alex to the little baby that just looked curiously up at him.

A few days later the fleet reached Norway and Calleigh said, "Anyone up for a party cause I sure am."

"Mum, ya can't party you have two babies," said Allison even if she knew it wouldn't matter as Calleigh didn't care bout them at all.

"Sure I can, did so with all of you," she said.

"Oh this looks like a nice place, wonder if there is anything fun to do here," said Allison.

"Should be, come on lets get of the ship," said Dana excited.

"Yeah, you coming too," said Mia to Alex.

"Yeah sure am," he said and put an arm around her waist as the walked of the ship.

"Ok handsome, when did they become a couple?" Calleigh asked.

"Somewhere between a thunderstorm and here, shall we?" he said.

"Mhm, Calin are you coming with us," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, oh mum it's a fair right down at the quay, can we go over please," said Calin.

"Sure little man," said Calleigh and smiled down at him.

"Ok where the heck did the babies go?" Horatio asked confused.

"Mia and Alex has one and Dana and Allison have the other, you gotto keep attention," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Oh sorry, hard to keep track," said Horatio and smiled at her since he found it amusing that even if she didn't seem to care she always knew where they were.

"That's why you got me," she said as they went of the ship.

"Yeah I guess it is," he said.

"So this is the capital of this country," said Calleigh.

"Yeah," said Horatio since they were in Oslo.

"Ok then we are going shopping after we have taken a look at this fair," said Calleigh.

"Oh no not shopping," said Horatio and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes come on now," she said and took his hand and headed towards the fair.

* * *

"Oh oh oh, I so wanna go into this store too," said Mia excited.

"Would you slow down," said Alex and smiled at her as they were walking along Karl Johan and Mia wanted to go into every store that was.

"But oh look it says Platekompaniet here, they gotto have some new music for the boat," she said exited.

"Yeah I know your sister is nuts," said Alex to Ryan, he looked very confused.

"But we gotto shop, come on," she said and dragged him inside, while Stephanie to looked very confused.

"Would you calm down we have plenty of time," he said as he looked around.

"Oh oh, I wanna have this movie and this one and this one, and look at these CD's, don't this music look ok," she said over excited and handed him five different CD's.

"Mia, would you slow down, I have to look at them first," he said calmly.

"But oh this I gotto have…" she said and took out a CD.

Alex just shook his head in frustration while Mia continued upstairs to find more music.

* * *

"Ok so what are we gonna look at first?" said Dana, she was holding up a book about different things to see.

"No idea where are we now?" asked Allison.

"Still at Aker Brygge, I think if we go up there we'll get to Karl Johan, that's a shopping street, or we could go to the end of it and go and take a look at the castle, or maybe we should go to this park here," said Dana and pointed at the map.

"A park sounds fun since it's such a nice weather, but can't we see the castle first," said Allison.

"Yeah come on, let's go, oh I have to stop somewhere and change on him," said Dana as they started to walk.

"Same thing here," said Allison as they kept on walking pass the city hall and towards Karl Johan.

* * *

"Mum, where you and dad at, I could use a baby break," said Mia in the phone, hoping her mother for once would take them.

"We're at not far from Karl Johan, but I gotto turn the cell of cause we're going into a gallery," said Calleigh.

"Mum not fair we've been dragging the baby around all day, I want alone time with Alex," said Mia.

"Well I want alone time with your dad, deal with it," said Calleigh.

"I thought you had Calin," said Mia surprised.

"Nah he's with Dana, Allison and the other one at the moment," said Calleigh.

"Mum I'm serious, I don't wanto take care of her anymore," said Mia.

"Well you have no choice, see you all at the boat later," said Calleigh and hung up.

"Now" said Alex.

"She said she wanted alone time with dad, she didn't wanto take care of her," said Mia with a sigh.

"You ok?" Alex asked since Mia seemed a bit of.

"Just really tired, mind if we head back to the ship so I can get some rest," she said.

"No, no, let's go," he said.

"Sure you don't mind," she said.

"No we can always look at more things tomorrow," he said and gave her a light kiss.

"You're the best you know that?" she said.

"Why thank you," he said and gave her another kiss before they headed back to the boat.

* * *

"Horatio would ya stop kissing me like that when I'm trying to watch the paintings," said Calleigh with a giggle as Horatio was behind her feeding on her neck.

"Wouldn't think you would mind all that much," said Horatio.

"You know we can't go all the way right, to soon after the birth and ohhhh," she said.

"I can't even have a little bit fun," he said and nibbled on her bare shoulder since she was wearing a shoulder less summer dress.

"Oh you can, I just don't think this is the time or place for this," she said with a giggle.

Horatio let his head rest on her shoulder as he to was looking at the painting, Calleigh giggled and said, "But Horatio."

"You turn me on ok, I can't help it, its just something about you," he said.

"Ever done anything in a museum," she said.

"No you?" he asked.

"Not yet, you wanna?" she said.

"Are you serious this place is full of video camera's we can get in real trouble for that," he said.

"We just have to make sure that we don't get caught at any then," she said with a giggle.

"Calleigh, ohhhhh," he said in a warning tone as she was nibbling on his neck and letting her hand reach for his groin and feel it outside his pants.

"You like that huh," she said.

"Yes but really we ohhhh shouldn't," he said and let out a light growl.

"Oh yes, nothing will happen," she said and let her hands undo his zipper while she kept on kissing him.

"Ma'am, sir," she heard someone say and looked at a very angry guard.

"Yes," she said calmly and got in front of Horatio.

"You can't do what you just did here," said the guard.

"Oh really, I think it worked very well," said Calleigh still calm.

"We have laws against this," said the guard.

"Oh really I never thought of that," said Calleigh in a sarcastic tone.

"Calleigh," said Horatio.

"You shush," said Calleigh and looked at the guard.

"Ok that's it you are going to the slammer," said the guard.

"The hell I ain't," said Calleigh, now she was starting to feel a bit scared thinking about how she first met Horatio.

"Oh yes you are," said the guard and cuffed her.

"You can't do this" she said, Horatio looked into her eyes, she was terrified and panicking and he said, "Really sir, is this necessary."

"Yes she broke the law and so did you," he said as his partner cuffed him and took them away.

"I told you this was a bad idea," said Horatio to Calleigh, but she didn't answer as she got put in one police car and Horatio in another, she was simply too terrified.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and veery ch appriciated :o)


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 24.

Calleigh was in the hold up cell surrounded by other women, she was shaking of fear and on of the other woman said, "Hva er du inne for?" (What are you in for.)

"Sorry what?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh tourist huh, what did you do to get in here, you look to nice to be a hooker or a drunk," said the woman.

"I had a bit of fun at the gallery," said Calleigh.

"Which one?" asked another lady.

"National gallery," said Calleigh.

"And they threw you in for that," said the first lady.

"Yeah and I really don't wanna be here, I need to get back to my ship and my kids," said Calleigh, her voice was shaking.

"You got a ship and kids, you're a sailor," said a third woman.

"Admiral, got seven kids now," said Calleigh.

"Seven, but you don't look that old," said a forth woman.

"I'm forty, and got one, then triplets, then another and two new ones a couple of weeks ago," said Calleigh.

"You got babies and you're in here," said the first woman shocked.

"They are fine, they are with my other five, they are great babysitters," said Calleigh.

"But still, hey Jostein" the one woman yelled at the guard.

"Hva?" said the guard and came over. (Hva = What)

"Vi må snakke," said the woman. ( Vi må snakke = We need to talk)

"Ok," he said and let her out.

"What's she gonna do?" Calleigh asked scared.

"They will only talk for a moment," said one of the women.

"Just talk," said Calleigh in disbelief.

"Yeah what did you think that she was gonna do tricks to get you out," said a second woman.

"Dunno what I thought, I have bad experience when it comes to cops," said Calleigh.

"Most of these ones are really nice," said a second woman.

"They won't hurt you," said the first woman.

"I dunno, just like them cops," said Calleigh as Jostein and the woman came back and he put her back, looked at Calleigh and said," So you don't like it here huh."

"No," she said honest.

"Then you shouldn't gone that far with the man of yours, but not to worry we'll only keep ya over night," said Jostein.

"I have to stay here," said Calleigh she was shaking of fear.

"Relax there are a lot worse places than this," said Jostein reached out to her, but she backed into the corner like a scared animal.

"Easy miss I won't harm you, and neither would any other here," he said since Calleigh was now crying and shaking worse than before.

"I don't wanna be here" she cried.

Jostein looked at her, she looked so terrified so felt badly for her, but he couldn't let her go, so he closed the door and left.

"It will be ok," said one of the women and tried to get closer, but Calleigh only backed further away and cried, "I want handsome."

"You'll see him in the morning," said the woman calmly.

"I want him now," Calleigh cried sadly regretting her actions, she really didn't wanto be there like a common criminal, she wanted to be with Horatio.

* * *

Horatio was in another lock up cell, but unlike Calleigh he was only sharing it with two guys. At the moment he was walking back and forth in frustration and worry about Calleigh.

"Vil du sette deg ned," said one of the guys since Horatio was stressing him out. (Would you sit down.)

Horatio didn't understand, but he still sat down as his mind was going like crazy since he couldn't be there for Calleigh.

"Hva er du inne for?" asked one of the men. (What are you in for.)

Horatio looked confused since he didn't understand, but said, "My girl and I went a bit too far at the museum."

"You're English?" the other guy asked.

"American," said Horatio.

"How far did you go?" asked the first guy.

"Not that far, only far enough to be thrown in here," said Horatio with a sigh.

"I see so I take your girl is another cell," said the second guy.

"Yeah and probably terrified, she doesn't like coops" said Horatio.

"Then she shouldn't gone that far in a public place," said the first guy.

"I know, my fault for teasing her, I just wanted to have some fun after her being real ill and such and giving birth," said Horatio.

"You got kids," said the first guy.

"Seven now," said Horatio and showed him the picture in the valet of the five oldest.

"You've been busy, and now they are alone," said the second guy.

"No with each other and the crew on her ship," said Horatio.

"She got a ship," said the first guy.

"Yes admiral, she's a navy girl," said Horatio.

"You must be navy to then since you got a navy ring," said the first guy.

"Not yet," said Horatio with a sigh.

"So what do you do then?" the second guy asked.

"I'm a cop, but last months I've been on the ship to help her when she was pregnant and after giving birth she needed me," said Horatio.

"How funny that your wife doesn't like cops and you're one," said the first guy.

"Not a very funny story and I rather not get into it," said Horatio.

"Ok, so tell us bout this kids of yours then," said the second guy and Horatio started to tell.

If nothing else he could at least get the time to go by and take his mind of his worries by talking to these two guys.

* * *

It was around midnight at the ship and Allison, Dana and Mia had put their younger siblings to bed and were not talking bout their day.

"You and Alex should so go to Wigelandsparken or Frognerparken as it's called, it was so nice there, Calin found some other kids to play ball with and we were just realxing at the grass with Ryan Wolf," said Dana excited.

"Yeah and the statues are so amazing, so what did you guys do?" asked Allison.

"We went shopping and we looked at the castle," said Mia.

"And then we went back down and just relaxed at the boat and such," said Alex and smiled at Mia.

"We looked at the castle too, oh have any of you heard from mum and dad, it's not like them to be this late," said Dana.

"No last thing we heard was that they were at the gallery and mum wanted alone time with dad," said Mia.

"Oh so they just probably took a night at a hotel or something then," said Allison.

"Probably, hey any of you want some rum or something, guess we have to wait with the clubbing until tomorrow since mum and dad are out and we have to watch the babies," said Mia.

"Yeah bring it on," said Dana with a giggle and Mia went to get the rum.

* * *

It was early morning and Horatio and the guys were released from the cell and Horatio said, "If you feel like it later just drop buy the ship."

"Yeah sure thing if our wives don't yell to much bout it that is," said the first guy.

"Bring them along then," said Horatio.

"We'll try and hope your wife is ok," said the second guy.

"I'll find out soon enough, better go get her," said Horatio with a sigh and went to find Calleigh's cell.

* * *

Horatio waited for the police man to get Calleigh, but he came back without her and said, "You better come cause she won't come with me, maybe you'll have better luck."

Horatio followed him and saw Calleigh shaking like a leaf in the corner of the cell, tears were falling from her eyes and she looked so scared.

Horatio went inside, bent down and said, "Calleigh, sweetheart, it's ok, you can go now."

But scared that she was she didn't see it was him, so she tried to back further, but couldn't so she just protected her face with her hands and said, "Please don't harm me."

"Sweetheart, no one will harm you I promise, can't you see it's me. Your handsome," he said as a tear fell down his check.

The other women in the cell and the police man looked with great interest.

But Calleigh was still too scared to see him so she said, "Please, leave me alone."

"Navygirl," Horatio tried.

"Go away I said," her voice was shaking.

"What do I do now," he thought as he went closer and whispered, "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me, We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho."

"Handsome," she suddenly said.

"Yes," he said.

"I was so scared," she replied.

"I know sweetheart I know, so wanna go back to the ship," he said.

"Yes," she said and got up and let him put his arm around her waits as they left the cell.

* * *

"Hey mum and dad are back," said Mia tiredly as she was cleaning the deck from the night before and saw them coming up the gangway.

"What the heck happened to her, she looks tired and scared," said Allison.

"I dunno, but they can't have spent the night at a hotel when their clothes look like that," said Dana.

"MUMMY DADDY!" Calin yelled happily when he saw them and run over to greet them.

Calleigh for some reason jumped scared back, but Horatio caught her and said, "Easy sweetheart he's your son, he won't harm you."

"But what if he turns out to be a cop," she said.

"Then he'll be a real good one, not like me," said Horatio.

"Mummy, did I do something wrong?" Calin asked sadly since she had backed away.

"No I'm sorry handsome, I just had a bad night," said Calleigh before she lifted him up and held him tightly.

"You ok mummy, you're crushing me," Calin said.

"I am now, so what did you do yesterday after we dropped you of?" Calleigh said and put him down again.

"We went to this big cool park, and it was lots of awesome statues there, you should go see it, and I meet lots of kids my age to play with and did you know there are kids that don't grew up on ships to and we played ball and everything, it was so much fun," said Calin excited.

"Seems like you had fun," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Yeah can I go back to play with them today to cause Anne and Sivert said they would be there today to and I really wanto," he said.

"I'll think bout it," said Calleigh.

"Oh come on I really wanna ant it's so nice having kids my age to play with even if it's just for a little while, please please please," he said.

"I…" Calleigh started when he said, "And they were going to teach me their language and me our please can't I go back."

"Ok, ok," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Yeah but first I wanna climb the mast cause they won't be there to 11am," he said and run off.

"So where were you, you can't have been at a hotel as we first thought," said Mia.

"We weren't," said Calleigh.

"Then where?" Allison asked.

"We were in jail," said Calleigh as Horatio was now behind her, resting his head on her shoulder holding her tightly.

"What how?" Dana asked shocked.

Calleigh nudged Horatio with her head to get him to tell the story and he said, "Well we were at the gallery and I uhm started to tease your mother by kissing her neck and such and uhm she of course got me back only went a bit further, but not to far only far enough to be stopped by a guard and well she got a bit annoyed and we ended up in a cell each."

Calleigh was now squeezing his hand so hard that it was hurting, and he could somehow feel she was panicking even if she didn't say anything.

"So you meet any interesting people?" Allison asked as she didn't see the fear that was starting to show in her mothers eyes.

"I meet two guys, they were ok so I invited them and their wives over to the ship later, they been thrown in the slammer cause of a bar fight, but I don't think your mum had it that easy," he said.

Calleigh now let go of Horatio's and run to the railing just in time and started to throw up.

Horatio quickly rushed over and held her hair back until she was down and she said, "I'm not feeling good, can we please."

"Yeah of course, we'll be back up a bit later on can you please watch the babies just for a couple more hours or so," he said.

"Of course no worries," said Mia as Horatio and Calleigh went to Calleigh's cabin.

* * *

"Poor mum," said Allison.

"You think she be ok?" asked Dana.

"Yeah she just needs a little time and dad," said Mia.

"We better clean up the rest of this mess," said Allison, they others nodded and they continued to clean up.

Calleigh and Horatio were in her bed and Horatio asked, "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"No, I mean yes I mean I dunno, is it normal to react that way. I mean no one hurt me or anything," she said.

"Calleigh, are you still bothered by how we meet?" he asked.

"Just a little, I mean I should be over it it has been twenty years, but sometimes it comes back and it pains me. I mean I was so scared last night that one of them officers would hurt me like you did," she said.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure they never would have done that and neither would I, and I'm sorry for back then and this time to," he said and kissed her softly.

"This time was as much my fault, I just wanto forget it," she said and reached out so she could kiss him again when they heard a knock on the door and Dana entered and asked, "Mum, you ok, cause I kinda have to ask you guys something."

"I will be, what is it?" she Calleigh said.

"I was wondering if it's ok with you could I try to enroll at the academy back home?" she asked.

"You wanna be a cop?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Not exactly" said Dana said honest.

"What you mean?" Horatio asked.

"I wanna be a csi, and I think to be a cop first would be the best was to go," she said.

Calleigh who now like Horatio was sitting nudged Horatio so he would ask the question so he said, "Why would you wan to become a csi?"

"You know Chris is gonna be a cop on days right, he still got couple years left to do so, well last time we were home he introduced me to some friends of his Melody, Rachel, Danny and Miles and turns out Melody and Danny's parents are CSI's so the two of them wanted to become so too. They let me come to their parents lab cause I wanted to know more bout it and it seems real interesting. I mean when you're a coop you gotto help people that are alive right, but what bout the dead? They need people to speak for them to to find our why they ended up dead and get some justice for them and they families," she said and looked at Calleigh.

"So you don't like the boat life" said Calleigh.

"I do I like it very much, don't get me wrong, I love to be out here with you, but it's not what I wanto do, cause say it's a war and you get called in you can end up dead and I don't want that. I wanna help people, well you get what I mean?" said Dana.

"Well seems like you've been giving this a lot of thoughts so I won't stop you if this is really what you want," said Calleigh.

"Thanks a lot mum, oh I gotto tell Chris at once," she said and left the room.

* * *

"You sure bout this?" said Horatio.

"Yes I mean you're in the force and so are Rick and Julia so you could all keep and eye on her," said Calleigh.

"Well they are, I'm not anymore," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Ok, now I'm not following," said Calleigh confused.

"Well some time back I searched for transfer to the Navy RMP and well I got it so I'm not longer a cop" he said.

"You did that, whatever for," she said surprised.

"To be with you and the kids more," he said.

"So if you're… then Dana would be…" Calleigh said.

"She would be in the force alone," he said.

"Oh this is just great when you finally swoop so does she" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"You want me to go back," he said.

"No, I'll ask Rick and Julia to have and eye on her," said Calleigh.

"You sure," he said.

"Yeah she'll be fine and she got Chris too so she'll be ok," said Calleigh.

"This must be difficult for you," said Horatio.

"I'll get used to it, hopefully some of the others will still be in the navy," she said and smiled at him.

"Imagine out little girl wanting to be a csi," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, we better get back up," she said.

"I'm not in a hurry," she said.

"Well then neither am I," he said with a sly smile and kissed her.

* * *

'

"Mum and dad really let you go to the academy?" said Allison.

"Yeah they said it was ok," said Dana.

"I never thought mum would let us go anywhere," said Allison surprised.

"Well I'm going to the academy, how cool is that," said Dana.

"Wish I could go away too," said Allison.

"Where do you wanna go?" Dana asked.

"I wanna join the air force," said Allison.

"No way mum will let you do that," said Dana.

"Why not she seems to like Uncle Jake, Mark and Simon and she gave Amelia two planes and let you go to the academy," said Allison.

"Well no way she'll let you go over to the air force and remember Amelia is her princess she'll get whatever she wants. And Uncle Jake, Mark and Simon are her airboys," said Dana.

"So you gotto join the police force, but I can't join the air force," said Allison.

"Speaking of looks like your boyfriend is coming in for landing," said Dana and pointed up at the sky.

"What is he doing here?" Allison said surprised.

"No idea, but you can ask as soon as he gets out of the plane," said Dana as the got out of the way so the two planes could land.

Simon got out of his plane walked over to Allison and said, "Hey honey, did ya miss me?"

"Of course what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just came by to see my girl," he said.

"That's nice of you," she said and gave him a kiss.

"You two stop that, we're in a hurry," said Mark.

"I know, but I wanted to say goodbye to her," said Simon.

"Why are you going some place?" Allison.

"Bad news hon, we've been called over to Iraq," he said.

"No, say you're joking," she said shocked.

"No I'm not, just wanted to kiss you goodbye before we left," he said.

"You can't go, you'll get killed", she said, her voice was shaking.

"I have to orders came from higher up, Jake is going over too," said Simon.

"You serious, why haven't he stopped by yet then?" she asked.

"He's on his way over now with Amelia," said Mark at the same moment as they spotted two more planes.

The two planes landed and they all could see that Amelia had been crying when she walked over to them after she had landed the plane.

"Amelia you ok?" asked Mark worried.

"As ok as I can be," she said calmly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Pretty much, where is mum and dad?" she asked.

"Downstairs," said Mia and went to get them.

"Jake, you can't argue on this I'm going with, I'm as good at air combats as you," said Amelia.

"You'll get killed," he said.

"No, we won't we're too good," she said and smiled vaguely at him.

"Amelia, you can't go," said Allison scared.

"I know what I'm doing," said Amelia as Horatio and Calleigh joined them and Calleigh said, "What's going on?"

"We're all going over to Iraq cause we're needed there," said Amelia.

"Sorry what now?" said Calleigh shocked.

"Jake troops got called out, and I'm going with," said Amelia.

"You sure about this," said Calleigh calmly even though she was terrified, she had already lost two of her babies and now her princess wanted to go and fight in the war and she might not see her again.

"I am," said Amelia still calm.

"Ok then I wish you good luck and do come back as soon as you can," said Calleigh and gave her a hug.

"I'll try," said Amelia.

"No promise," said Calleigh.

"I promise I'll be back real soon," said Amelia, not knowing if she could keep that promise.

"And you airboy bring her back safely," said Calleigh to Jake and gave him a hug to.

"Yes ma'am, we better…" he said and they got back to the planes and flew of.

"She's gone," Calleigh said under a heavy sigh so only Horatio could hear her.

"She'll be back," he said and held her closely.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 25.

Calleigh and Horatio were sitting on the grass in the park with the babies watching as Calin were playing ball with the other children when Calleigh said, "Can you believe she's gone over to fight in a war?"

"No, she's just a kid," said Horatio silently.

"It should be us not her, she's not even grown up, she's just my…" Calleigh managed to say before she fell apart.

"Sweetheart, it will be ok," said Horatio as he held her while she tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong with your mum?" Anne asked Calin.

"She's upset casue my big sis has gone to fight the war in Iraq," said Calin, wondering if the other understood what he said.

"You're kidding," said Sivert.

"No she really gone over," said Calin.

"How old is she?" asked Anne.

"Nineteen," said Calin.

"That little," said Sivert shocked.

"Yeah some of her friends are even younger," said Calin.

"Not right," said Anne.

"No," said Calin.

"You think she's ok," said Sivert.

"I dunno," said Calin honest.

"Vi skal be for henne," said Anne. (We're going to pray for her.)

"Huh," said Calin.

Anne folded her hands to show her what she meant and Calin said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Anne and smiled at him.

"Let's play," said Calin and they started to kick the fotball back and forth.

"At least they can still play," said Horatio.

"Yes," said Calleigh and let her head rest on his chest while her tears continued to fall.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 26

In Iraq Amelia was shooting at the enemy while she yelled, "Jake you there?"

There was no answer in the speaker so she tried again, "JAKE".

No answer as she shot down another plane before she said, "Mark, Simon, you there?"

"I'm here Amelia, but I think I saw Jake's plane go down, I have lost all connection with it," said Mark.

"Right here," said Simon.

"Don't say he's been killed," said Amelia, her voice was shaking.

"Dunno, on your right," said Simon.

"Thanks," said Amelia and made her plane turn before she shot at them.

"Nice one princess," said Simon.

"Look out on your right airboy," said Amelia to Mark.

"Thanks princess, you left," said Mark and fired away.

"Thanks, any chance we can go down," said Amelia tiredly, they had been going on for fourteen hours without stopping.

"Let's find the rest of the squadron and go down," said Simon and flew the threes with the to her right behind him while the enemy lost sight of them.

"I still can't get a hold on Jake," said Amelia worried when they had landed with the rest.

"He can't be dead now can he," said Simon worried.

"He can, but I hope he isn't," said Mark, he was worried to since they hadn't heard form Jake in five hours.

"Don't say that, not now we just got five puppies," Amelia cried softly.

"What the heck are you talking about?" said Simon confused.

"Jake's dog Elena got five puppies," Amelia cried.

"Amelia easy, I'm sure he's fine he probably just shoot down somewhere," said Simon.

"Yeah Jake would never leave you without saying goodbye," said Mark calmly.

"Jeez, that makes me feel so much better," said Amelia.

"Sorry bout that, I'm sure he'll turn out sooner or later, we better get some rest so we can get started again fast," said Simon.

"I guess," said Amelia and leaned to a tree and closed her eyes.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 27.

It had gone over two weeks since Amelia and the rest have left and Calleigh's ships was now leaving Britain and were headed for Spain.

Calleigh had not been seen up at deck since they left Norway and no one, not even Horatio was allowed inside her cabin, she just wanted to be left alone and in the end everyone stopped trying to reach her.

Horatio on the other hand was angry and was yelling at everything and everyone so the ship was more or less a war zone.

"Ok now I'm feed up by this," said Allison annoyed as she was trying to get little Ryan to stop crying.

"Would you please get him to be quiet or I can't her to be quiet," Dana said since Stephanie was crying to.

"I'm trying," said Allison.

"You're not doing a very good job," said Dana angrily.

"I don't like it here anymore," said Calin sadly.

"You think we like it here you stupid, little boy," Allison yelled at him.

"Why are you so mean to me, I hate you," Calin yelled at her while tears were falling from his eyes.

"Oh look at that you are crying again, you're such a crybaby," said Dana.

"I can't believe I used to like you both, you're just so mean and so is mum and dad, I hate this ship," Calin cried.

"OK THAT'S IT I'M SICK OF ALL OF YOU, MEET ME IN THE MESS FOR A FAMILY MEETING IN TEN MINUTES AND BRING OUR PARENTS CAUSE IF YOU ALL DON'T START BEHAVING YOU ARE ALL OF THE SHIP," Mia yelled before she went in the direction of the mess.

Ten minutes later all eight was in the mess, the babies was screaming like crazy and Mia looked angrily at them and asked, "Mum this is your ship and your family is turning on each other is that the way you want it?"

"I don't really care," said Calleigh.

"Well you better, cause this ship used to be the best ship that was to grow up on and now it's all falling apart thanks to you and dad. I know you're worried bout Amelia and the rest and that you still are in sorrow over loosing Peter and Victoria, hell we all are, but mum I need you, I can't run the whole fleet and our family alone, please," said Mia.

"Mummy I miss you, you built this ship, you love it and you need it just as much as this fleet needs you, and I need you. I'm just a kid I shouldn't be raising babies," said Calin and looked at Calleigh with tired eyes.

That made Calleigh react, she sighed bent down and took her two babies and said, "I'm sorry handsome, I didn't mean for you to do this, same goes for all of you, and thanks Mia. Horatio, you go change this, Mia you're going to sleep, cause I want no sleepy sailors behind the rudder, and the rest goes for all of you, you're sleeping and I will steer this ship."

"But mum, it's not night," said Allison.

"To bed and that's an order," said Calleigh in a firm tone.

"Yes ma'am," they all said and left with the babies that funnily enough now were quiet.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very muc appriciated :o)


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 28.

In Iraq Amelia was still missing Jake and she was not doing to well either, she was running a fever and she was really tired.

"Amelia you really can't fly in that condition, you will get killed," said mark and looked at her.

"I'm fine," she said even though she had double vision and were far from fine.

"You are not flying and that's the end of this discussion," he said.

"You can't tell me what to do and I'm flying," she said.

"You are not and I bet Jake would tell you the same," said Mark.

"Though cause he ain't here and I'm flying," she said as she was struggling to keep conscious.

"Amelia, you'll get yourself killed," said Mark.

'Well I don't care without Jake I have no reason to live," she said and got in the cockpit.

"What about your friends and family," he said.

"Doesn't matter to me no more, just wanna get this war over with," she said and closed it before she took of.

Mark took up his speaker hoping he could reach Calleigh and so maybe she could talk Amelia down.

He tried a couple of times before he got her and said, "Ma'am."

"Hey Mark, how are things?" Calleigh asked.

"Not good Jake is missing and Amelia is flying with a high fever," said Mark.

"Oh lord, can you get me on her frequency," said Calleigh scared.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Amelia, can ya hear me," said Calleigh.

"What the hell, who's joking with me," said Amelia, shocked by her mothers voice.

"Would you get that plane down," said Calleigh.

"Who are you to telling me what I can and cannot do?" said Amelia.

"Amelia, I'm your mother," said Calleigh.

"Well you're not here so just bugger off," said Amelia annoyed.

"Amelia you know you are solving this the wrong way," said Calleigh.

"He's gone mum and I…" Amelia fell apart.

"Princess listen, you're not well enough in any way to fly that plane, would you please land it," said Calleigh.

"I can't I, have to do this," said Amelia.

"Please don't, I'm sure he'll turn up, and I couldn't bear to loose you," said Calleigh.

"What do you care you got six others?" said Amelia.

"I already lost two of my babies, I couldn't bear to loose one more and you're my special one you are my princess," said Calleigh.

"I miss you," said Amelia.

"I miss you too, now will you be mummy's big girl and get that plane down," said Calleigh.

"Yes, but it still hurts," said Amelia.

"I know princess, but he'll turn up and make it all better," said Calleigh.

"How can you be so sure," said Amelia.

"I know my airboy," she said.

"I'm going down," said Amelia.

"You better get some rest, hope I see you again soon," said Calleigh and hung up while Amelia landed.

* * *

A few days later Amelia was still in bed doing even worse, and she felt scared and alone since all her fellow pilots were out fighting and she was bored and missed Jake.

She startled when she heard a voice say, "So you're just doing nothing while the others are fighting huh."

"Jake, you're alive," she said weakly.

"Yeah of course I am. You need more than to shoot down a plane to kill me," he said and smiled at her, her face looked pale and sweaty.

"You scared me I though I had lost you forever," she said.

"Nah couldn't leave my girl behind, but tell me what is wrong with you, you don't look to good," he said concerned.

"I dunno, I'm just getting sicker and sicker, I'm having a fever and I'm throwing up and everything," she said with a tired sigh.

"You're not pregnant or anything?" Jake asked.

"No checked, it's not it," she said.

"How bout stress then?" he asked.

"Not stressed, that can't be it either," she said as a sharp pain made her croak.

"Amelia," said Jake terrified.

"It hurts," she cried and croaked again.

Jake went to get the doctor and said, "I know you looked at her, but please look again, are you sure she ain't pregnant."

The doctor looked and said, "Miss, have you had a baby recently."

"No I assure you I haven't," said Amelia.

"No miscarriages either," said the doctor.

"Not as I know of," said Amelia.

"No bleeding between the periods," said the doctor.

"When you mention it, I did bout a week ago, a lot, but I figured it was stress why?" she said.

"Miss, you had a miscarriage and you are now having complications because of it," he said.

"What, but I didn't even know," she said.

"I can imagine so, but still I'm sure it did happen," said the doctor.

"Jake," Amelia said confused.

"It's ok sweetheart, so will she be ok?" Jake asked.

"She needs rest and care for a week or less, but after that she should be fine," said the doctor and left.

"Jake, I'm sorry, really if I had know I wouldn't…" she said her voice was shaking.

"Don't blame yourself, there is plenty of time to do it again," he said and kissed her softly.

"I lost her," said Amelia sadly.

"How did you know it would be a girl if you didn't know?" he asked.

"I dunno, but Jake I lost her," she cried silently as he hold her knowing there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and ver much appriciated :o)


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 29.

It was about three weeks later when Amelia returned to the ship, as she got out of the plane Calleigh walked up to her and said, "How are you?"

"I'm ok, hope you don't mind I brought some of my babies back with me," said Amelia.

"No not at all, so how many are we talking about?" Calleigh asked.

"Six, this is Rover, Goldie, Jennifer, Jake Jr, Buttercup and Hope," said Amelia proudly and lifted out the five little pups.

"You can't seriously be thinking of raising them here," said Calleigh.

"I am, I'm their mother and they belong with me," said Amelia.

"But this is not a place for them," said Calleigh.

"They are staying," Amelia snarled through grid teeth.

Calleigh backed away and shook her head and Amelia took the pups and went to her cabin.

* * *

A bit later Horatio went down to Amelia's cabin to check on her, she was sleeping and all the six pups were sleeping closely to her as she actually was a dog.

Then one of them started to whimper and Amelia got up a little to find the pup that was crying, when she found her little one she lifted it closer to herself and stroked it gently until it stopped whimpering.

Horatio smiled to himself, although the sleeping arrangement was a little odd, he still found it cute, it was like mother and children.

Horatio went into Calleigh's cabin and said, "How are you feeling."

"A bit better, it's like every days that goes by my wounds heals a bit more, and Calin and the two little ones is making it so much easier on me, I just love them so much. The others to of course," she said with a sigh.

"I know you do and it shows, but speaking of grief I was wondering about something," he said.

"Yes," she replied as he sat down next to her and the bed.

"I was walking by Amelia's room and saw her with the puppies, and it's like she's their mother in a way, is that normal?" he asked.

"To be honest I dunno, but I guess she deals with her loss in the way she sees fit," said Calleigh thoughtfully thinking that Amelia would change her behaviour towards the dogs as they got older.

"Should we say something?" he asked.

"Let's see how it develops," said Calleigh.

"I hope you're right," he said as they went back up.

* * *

"Ohhhh nooot now, I'm trying to steer this ship," Mia moaned since Alex were distracting her by getting to close and kissing her neck hungrily.

"But I want you, it has been too long," he said and bit her neck to make her moan louder.

"Ohhhh please stop or I can risk crashing or something ohhhhhh, on the other hand keep gooooing," she moaned.

"You sure," he said as he looked out the window, they were having high waves and he feared there was a storm coming.

"You can't lead me on and not go through with it, now get undressed so I can do you," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," he said and stripped down to his boxers in front of her.

"That's better," she said and started to kiss his upper body as she pushed him hardly against the control table while he growled loudly.

"You like that huh," she said and started to bite him roughly while he growled even louder.

Mia without warning then removed his boxers and said, "My, aren't you big today."

"Mia, would ya stop teasing," he said beneath another growl.

"Me what did I do," she said innocently.

"You know extremely well what you did, now get undressed," he demanded.

"As you wish," she said and did so.

"You're so beautiful," he said with a sigh while he looked at her.

"No would you get inside me", she said.

"My pleasure", he said and tuned her around so her front faced the sea and got inside her and started to work his way further in as they both screamed out in pleasure.

Just as they cum Calleigh entered the room and screamed, "MIA, ALEX WHAT THE HELL, SEX IN MY CONTROL ROOM. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STEER THIS SHIP, NOT HAVE SEX IN HERE, NOW GET DRESSED AND GET THE HELL OUT!"

"But mum, we weren't doing anything wrong," said Mia

"You broke my policies and you if I see you doing that in here again I'll kill you, in your cabins are ok, but not in the control room is that clear," said Calleigh.

"But mum, no fair you can have sex wherever ya wanna," said Mia.

"First of all this is my ship, or rather ship what I do is up to me and second that is nunna your business, now get out before I throw you out," said Calleigh.

"But…" said Mia.

"OUT!" Calleigh yelled and both run out quick as hell.

Calleigh was angry and she had it with her daughters acting like they pleased on her ship, so she decided to teach them lesson so she went down to her cabin and looked inside her closet.

"What are you looking for," said Horatio.

"You know my old outfit," she said.

"What are you going to do with that" he said.

"Teach someone a lesson," said Calleigh.

"Just don't go too far," he said.

"Nah I got control," she said with a giggle and dragged out a pair of black leather pants and a tight leather top and put it on and smiled at him.

"Hmm you don't look like my angel," he said with a sly smile.

"You don't mind me doing this do you?" she asked just to be sure.

"My wife flirting with her men, nah as long as you go to bed and only have sex with me I'm happy," he said and gave her a long, deep kiss.

"Do I turn you on wearing this?" she asked with a giggle.

"Very much so," he said and smiled at her and added, "Now go and show them who owns this ship and why."

"I will, oh I need my chains," she said and looked in the closet for a chain and put it round her waist.

"Nice," he said and gave her another kiss before they went upstairs.

As Calleigh walked up at the deck the guys that was there whistled at her, Calleigh just smiled to herself as she walked up to the control room and got in front of the rudder.

The crew watched her and at once they knew that there was no way Mia would ever steer her Calleigh's fleet again since Calleigh was now and would forever be the boss. And they also knew that the action she had just made meant that her grieving over her lost son was more or less over and she would be back to her fun self.

It was then Amelia walked into the control room with shivering voice said, "Mummy."

"Princess what is wrong?" Calleigh said and turned to face her.

"It's Jake…" she said.

"What?" Calleigh asked a bit concerned.

"He's called back to Iraq and has to leave tomorrow," said Amelia, her tears were falling now.

"Are you going with him this time too?" asked Calleigh.

"No this time I'm staying behind with our babies, Rover, stop biting on my pants," she said to the little dog.

"Mummy," she heard Dana say.

"Yes sweetheart," said Calleigh and looked into her serious eyes.

"Would it be ok if I left the ship tomorrow so I can in rule at the academy along with the rest so I won't be behind," said Dana hopefully.

"Of course sweetheart, and you Allison are going to the air force base to start there tomorrow," said Calleigh.

"What?" said Allison surprised.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Calleigh asked.

"It is, oh mummy thank you" she said happily and hugged Calleigh.

"What about me then," she heard Mia say.

"Well I can't have you messing anymore on my ship, so I suggest you do that on your own," said Calleigh.

"You are giving me command over my own ship, but I'm only seventeen," she said.

"On one condition," said Calleigh.

"Anything," said Mia.

"You are not to get engaged nor have children until you are at least twenty three" said Calleigh.

"Not even have a guy," said Mia shocked.

"You are only to have Alex," said Calleigh.

"Is he coming with me on my ship?" she asked.

"He's my second in command so he's staying here and you are getting the DuCaine," said Calleigh.

"Your old ship, but I though you loved it," said Mia.

"I do, but I think it will be the perfect start for you," said Calleigh.

"Thank you, oh I wanna check it, you coming," she said.

"In a moment," said Calleigh and watched as Dana, Mia and Allison run of.

"You knew they weren't staying all along weren't you?" said Amelia and lifted up Rover.

"Yes and it's better to let them go, but you are staying aren't you?" said Calleigh.

"I am and so is dad, Calin and the twins too," she said.

"Good at least I have some left, where is Calin?" she asked.

"High up in the mast singing," said Amelia giggling.

"Then it is all as it should be," said Calleigh.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 30

It was midnight in Miami and a navy fleet was slowly making its way to the harbor.

At the deck of the enterprise that was leading stood a female admiral, her blond hair was swaying in the wind and she was looking tiredly out over the sea.

"So we are letting them go," said Horatio as he walked up next to Calleigh.

"We are, they need to grow and learn to make it on their own," said Calleigh.

"Hmmm, you are sure about this," he said.

"I am yes, and Amelia and Calin are staying here with the youngest," she said.

"You always know they would didn't you?" he said.

"Well Calin had to, he's only six," she said with a little smile.

"And the little princess, you are never afraid she will go over to the air force since Jake is there," he said.

"No, she would never do that, she is a navy princess, but she may fly over to him as much as she want whether he is in Iraq or other places," she said.

"It seems like ages ago since we were in Miami last," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh it was, only difference is that when we leave again this time you are coming with me," she said.

"Yes, I will always come with you, we belong together it was stupid of me to think otherwise," he said.

"It was," she said and let her lips gently lock with his as the ship docked in the harbor.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
